Lupa
by shalimare
Summary: La guerre est terminée, et face de serpent est enfin définitivement mort. Luna Potter Black décide de fuir l'Angleterre, avec son fils adoptif Teddy, pour la Pennsylvanie- USA. Des rencontres, des attaques, de la peur mais aussi de la colère...Venez lire l'histoire de Luna et Teddy dans leur nouveau chez eux. Fem Harry! En réécriture. HATIUS pour le moment.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: PRESENTATION.

°PDV Luna°

Aujourd'hui ça fait tout juste 1 an que la guerre du monde magique est terminée. Enfin du monde magique britannique, parce que tous les autres pays ont eu le cul sauvés par la mort de face de serpent en Angleterre. J'ai perdu ma dernière famille depuis la mort de mon parrain Sirius en sixième année...Rémus à été massacré par Greyback et sa femme Tonks ainsi que sa mère Androméda Tonks née Black ont été tués d'un avada chacune, respectivement par Rabastan Lestrange et Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Querelle de sœurs, dont il ne reste que Narcissa Malfoy...La famille Black est vouée à l'extinction de ce côté là. Heureusement que Sirius avait fait de moi son héritière, et que ma grand mère était Doréa Potter née Black.

Je disais donc Rémus et Tonks ainsi qu' Androméda sont décédés me laissant la garde de mon filleul Teddy, âgé d'une semaine. Moi? Oh je suis désolé je suis la survivante! Le peuple sorcier Anglais partage une relation amour/haine avec moi, du coup je pensais que vous saviez déjà tous qui je suis...Enfin bref, je suis Luna Potter Black, j'ai 18 ans maintenant et je suis une sorcière, vous savez baguette magique, chapeau pointu balais et chat noir; non je n'ai pas de verrue, mais certains sortilèges font pousser des pustules...beurk le rendu est assez marrant à voir sur ses ennemis mais pas à endurer. Mes parents sont décédés lorsque j'avais 1ans et demi, assassinés par Voldemort un puissant seigneur des ténèbres qui, ayant découvert un début de prophétie m'annonçant comme son bourreau, décidé de me tuer. Manque de chance pour lui mais pas pour moi le sortilège de mort lui fut retourné en pleine face, le transformant en esprit et m'envoyant vivre chez les ma tante maternelle et son mari...

Disons que j'aurais sans doute été beaucoup mieux à l'orphelinat ou dans la rue, j'étais traitée comme un elfe de maison, affamée, battue et autres joyeusetés dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Bref avant mes 11 ans je ne savais rien de mon histoire personnelle ni de mes pouvoirs de sorcière, mais à mon entrée dans mon monde tous le monde m'adulait. Franchement flippant si vous voulez mon avis, sans compter le vieux dirlo qui avait sans aucun doute une idée derrière la tête avec tous ce qu'il à laissé passé comme danger pour moi.

Sauver la pierre philosophale d'un prof possédé par Face de serpent en première année, un serpent géant avec un regard mortel qui vous pétrifie si vous le regardez indirectement ( par le reflet d'un miroir par exemple) en deuxième année ainsi qu'un prof pervers amateur du sortilège de mémoire, des détraqueur - des saloperies si vous voulez mon avis - et un dangereux prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban la prison des sorciers en troisième année, un tournois mortel réservé aux majeurs avec pour surprise ma participation forcée en quatrième année avec le retour de tonton Voldy en mode face de serpent, puis le déni du ministère sur son retour et une prof raciste du ministère à Poudlard en cinquième année, cette année s'est soldée par la mort tragique de mon parrain Sirius.

La sixième année s'est finie par la tentative de meurtre sur le dirlo, dommage que les mangemort ait loupés leur coup mais bon l'espoir fait vivre. La septième et dernière année je l'ai passée à vagabonder dans toute l'Angleterre pour dénicher les morceaux d'âme de Voldy, ou horcruxes comme ils sont appelés, et les détruire, oh joie, ainsi qu'à fuir les mangemort qui ont pris le ministère avec Voldy à sa tête. La guerre s'est finie par moi morte, puis revenue à la vie car oh surprise Voldy m'avait offert un horcruxes; sans payer de loyer pour ces 15 dernière années de squat...et qu'il a atomisé en me lançant le sortilège de mort, puis finalement la mort définitive de Voldemort. Bref les sorciers m'ont fait tout un patacaisse pour que je les délivre de Voldy quand il est revenu au pouvoir et maintenant que c'est fait ils me prennent encore la tête pour autre chose, comme si j'avais envie de leur rendre service à tous ces moutons! Ils ne valent pas mieux que Voldy et ses mangemorts...

Je vous explique, ont a pris le temps d'enterrer et d'honorer nos morts, puis j'ai pris Teddy et je suis allée régler toutes mes affaires pour quitter la Grande Bretagne. Avec mon petit bonhomme nous avions choisi les USA, la communauté sorcière y est beaucoup plus évolué que la branche Anglaise, et eux au moins ne m'adulent pas pour une chose dont je ne me souviens pas! Je me suis rendue à Gringotts sur le chemin de traverse pour y rencontrer mon chargé des comptes Potter et Black: Gripsec, enfin maître gobelin Gripsec, un ami fidèle et loyal de la maison Potter et désormais également de la maison Black. Heureusement que j'y suis allée parce que le vieux dirlo de mèche avec le nouveau ministre, un certain Scrimgeour, avaient décidés de s'approprier mon patrimoine immobilier et monétaire...sous un prétexte fallacieux, sois disant que comme j'avais vaincu Voldy j'étais trop puissante...enfin bref je ne vous fait pas de dessin.

Malheureusement pour leurs sombres desseins j'avais couvert mes arrières, Gripsec s'était chargé à ma demande de rassembler les bien monétaires des Potter et des Black et de les transférer dans leur branche Américaine proche de notre nouveau lieu d'habitation. Gripsec à également mis tous mon patrimoine immobilier sous un fidélitas spécial, seuls ma signature magique, mon sang et ma volonté peuvent dévoiler le secret.

Mon filleul est devenu mon fils devant les lois moldue et sorcière. Je l'ai également adopté par le sang faisant de Teddy mon héritier légitime, et lui et moi avons pris la nationalité américaine entière, sait on jamais si nous avions eu la nationalité anglo-américaine, le ministère aurait trouvé une lois désuète et poussiéreuse du fin fond des archives pour nous garder prisonnier ici. Bah oui vous savez je suis devenue à mes 17 ans Lady Potter Black, alors voir partir deux lignées aussi prestigieuses que les Potter et les Black ça la fou mal pour le nouveau ministère d'après guerre. Je ne sais même pas comment Scrimgeour a fait pour le découvrir vu que c'était sensé rester un secret que j'avais réclamé mes titres...je suppose qu'il a essayer de s'approprier quelque chose m'appartenant et que ça lui a été refusé pour cause d'héritier légitime. Ce ministère est encore plus incompétent que celui de Fudge, et personne n'a pu m'empêcher de partir n'étant plus une ressortissant anglaise mais Américaine...Ca en jette non?! Et en plus ça a rendu Scrimgeour Vert de rage ou alors rouge de honte...enfin j'ai bien rigolé, mon petit Teddy dans mes bras.

Enfin bref, j'ai pu faire mes maigres adieux, prendre mes affaires et celles de mon fils et partir à l'aventure via un portoloin fournit par Gripsec. Direction les Usa, Gringotts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arrivée à la branche Américaine de Gringotts, immédiatement suivie par Gripsec - qui a consentit à continuer à s'occuper de moi mais en Amérique - nous nous sommes installé dans son nouveau bureau, aussi richement décoré que le précédent...surement dû au prestige que lui confère de s'occuper des compte Potter/Black. Je lui ai fais part du fait que je voulais m'installer dans le monde moldu pour être tranquille et faire le point après la guerre et ma vie plus que chaotique. Et puis il faut se rendre à l'évidence je dois également m'habituer à m'occuper de Teddy tous les jours sans tous les regards des autres sorciers. J'ai dû également prendre en compte la lycanthropie de mon fils qui a été transmise par son père Rémus qui lui fut un mordu.

Gripsec m'a trouvé une location chez un vieil homme un peu en marge de la société dans une petite ville paumée: Hemlock Grove. Le propriétaire: Nicolae Rumancek, vit dans un mobilhome perdu sur un grand terrain dans la forêt et un second mobilhome se trouve plus loins de façon à conserver l'intimité de chacun des locataires... Ce Nicolae a des liens avec la communauté des loup garou américains, apparemment un neveu à lui en est un...enfin bref, il a accepté de nous louer le second mobilhome pour un temps indéterminé, et n'a fait aucun problème quand je lui ai expliqué pour le petit problème de fourrure de mon fils.

Lorsque la première pleine lune de mon fils est arrivé, je me suis retrouvé devant une surprise de taille. Ayant vu Rémus se transformer, Teddy n'avait pas du tout la même transformation, je me suis retrouvée devant un louveteau littéralement sortit de la peau de mon fils humain. Autant vous dire que lorsque celui-ci s'est mis à manger ses lambeaux de peau sanguinolente, ses dents et même ses yeux, j'ai dû me retourner pour vomir mes tripes. Une fois le côté film d'horreur passé, je peux vous dire que mon louveteau est trop mignon, je craque complètement! Un petit louveteau, comme ceux dans la nature et non comme ceux du monde magique, tout noir. Aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, avec juste le bout de son oreille droite toute blanche. Non sans rappeler la couleur de ma louve qui se trouve être aussi blanche que le pelage d'une licorne...C'est vraiment ...euh...blanc! J'ai juste comme des chaussettes tigrées noires et blanches, et mes yeux deviennent dorés lorsque je prends ma forme lupine ou que ma louve prend le dessus sur mon moi humain. Comment sa ma louve? Ah oui c'est vrai, je vous explique, je ne suis pas un loup garou, j'ai juste développé mon animagus. Animagus? Quesako? C'est la capacité qu'on a nous les sorciers à se transformer en animal. On ne le devient pas comme ça, mais par la force de la méditation, de l'entrainement de sa magie, et surtout de la patience!

Après la surprise de la transformation de Teddy et la pleine lune passée, je me suis jetée sur les grimoires Potter et Black pour trouver une explication. Au bout de quelques jours presque ininterrompus de recherches - merci à Kreatture qui m'a suivit et qui est un ami fidèle et loyal désormais et qui a pu s'occuper de Teddy - j'ai enfin pu découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Les loups garou nés et ceux mordus sont complètement différents! Tous ceux qui sont nés avec leur loup se transformeront comme Teddy et auront un parfait contrôle de leur moitié sauvage; à contrario ceux mordu comme Rémus, auront une transformation trèèèès douloureuse et aucun contrôle sur leur loup. Autant vous dire que savoir que mon petit bébé de tout juste un mois ne va pas souffrir à chaque pleine lune me remplis d'allégresse et me comble de bonheur!

Notre vie suit son cours, j'ai réussi à apprivoiser Nicolae. Comme beaucoup d'êtres humains il a un point faible: la nourriture! Bon sang à chaque fois qu'il passe à la maison il s'arrange pour se faire inviter à manger, non pas que ça me dérange mais c'est comme ça depuis que je lui ai préparé un poulet rôti avec ses pommes de terre au four, et mes fameux cookies maison aux pépites aux trois chocolat. Il en a tellement raffolé que je lui prépare ce plat une fois par semaine au moins. J'aime bien l'avoir à la maison, ça me fait quelqu'un à qui parler qui n'ait pas 1 mois ou qui soit Kreatture, et lui profite de ma cuisine. Finalement je peux dire merci aux Dursley...S'ils ne m'avaient pas traité comme une esclave toute mon enfance et adolescence je ne saurais sans doute pas cuisiner, ni entretenir une maison sans magie! Et puis Teddy adore être dans les bras de Nicolae...peut être pense-t-il que c'est son grand père?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1 réécrit! Alors qu'en pensez vous?

Beaucoup plus long et développé que le premier posté, hein! :)

A bientôt pour la suite :D

xoxo Shalimare


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de Lupa réécrit ^^

J'ai oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent mais Harry Potter et Hemlock Grove ne m'appartiennent pas! Par contre Le personnage de Luna et la fic m'appartiennent, car Luna est peut-être Harry en fille mais ils n'ont pas tout a fait la même personnalité ^^

Laissez une review siou plait :D merciiii ^^

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: RENCONTRE.**_

Comme je vous le disais précédemment 1 an s'est écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre et nous sommes installés à Hemlock Grove. Aujourd'hui Teddy et moi avons décidés d'aller voir Nicolae pour lui apporter la fournée de cookies aux 3 chocolats que j'ai faite spécialement pour lui. Le week end dernier nous avons fêté les 1 ans de Teddy et Nicolae lui a offert un petit loup en peluche de la même couleur que ma louve...

Flash back 1 ans de Teddy:

-Tiens mon ptit loup, comme ça tu auras toujours ta maman avec toi quelque soit l'endroit où tu es! Dit Nicolae, Teddy dans ses bras en lui donnant un beau loup blanc aux pattes tigrées.

-La!La! Dit Teddy

-Oh Nicolae, c'est magnifique, mais comment...?Questionnais-je.

Mais il me fit son regard spécial "ne pose pas de questions et profite ma fille" alors je n'ai rien dit de plus à part le remercier avec des cookies.

Fin Flash Back.

...Du coup j'ai fais une double ration de cookies. Avec Nicolae les souvenirs de la guerre et de ce que j'ai dû faire se sont beaucoup atténués. Il m'arrive encore de me réveiller quelques nuits en hurlant pour Sirius, ou même mes parents...mais beaucoup moins qu'avant mon déménagement.

Lorsque Teddy et moi arrivons devant chez la la, comme l'appel Teddy, je ressens quelque chose d'anormal. La mort est passée. C'est froid, oppressant, triste. J'appelle aussitôt Kreatture pour qu'il prenne soins de Teddy, qui heureusement n'a pas encore les sens aussi développés que moi et n'a rien senti.

-Kreatture? Appelais-je doucement.

Un pop se fit entendre et je lui confie immédiatement mon fils.

-Emmène le à la maison, s'il te plait Kreatture. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici et je ne veux pas qu'il assiste à ce que je vais découvrir. Lui ordonnais-je.

-Bien maîtresse. Dit Kreatture

Un second pop se fait entendre et Teddy et Kreatture disparaissent de mon côté pour la maison, en sécurité derrière toutes les barrière de sortilèges installés.

En entrant dans le mobilhome de Nicolae, l'odeur de mort se fait encore plus présente, glaçant mes sens de louve. Je me retiens de sortir pour aller vomir, je veux absolument connaître le propriétaire de cette odeur infâme.

Au flaire je suis l'odeur jusqu'à la salle de bain où je découvre le corps sans vie du propriétaire des lieux. A première vue il est tombé en sortant de sa douche et s'est cogné la tête durement contre le coin du lavabo. Il doit être mort sur le coup, j'espère qu'il n'a pas souffert. Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir décelé, peut-être aurais-je pu le sauver?... Je m'effondre à genou dans la marre de sang près de lui et prends son buste contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mes genoux, et je pleure...Je pleure la perte d'un homme bon. La perte d'un ami. La perte d'un grand père pour Teddy. Et surtout je pleure la perte de cet homme que je suis venue à considérer comme mon père!

J'appelle les secours à l'aide de mon portable, que j'utilise rarement. Dès qu'ils arrivent, avec le shériff de la ville, ils me découvrent dans la même position que lors de mon craquage. Le Shériff prend ma déposition.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le shériff Tom Sworn, qui êtes vous et que faites vous là?

-Bonjour shériff Sworn, je suis Luna Potter Black, je vis ici depuis un an maintenant avec mon fils. Nicolae me loue le mobilhome plus loin sur ses terres et il est...était comme un père pour moi. J'étais venue lui apporter ses cookies préférés au 3 chocolats...et ...et je l'ai trouvé ici. Dis-je en sanglotant à la fin de mon explication.

-Très bien mademoiselle Potter Black, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, restez en ville le temps que le médecin légiste rende son rapport s'il vous plait. Me dit-il.

-Pas de soucis Shériff j'habite ici et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en partir pour le moment. Lui dis-je.

-Très bien, alors vous pouvez y aller. Au plaisir mademoiselle Potter Black.

-Au plaisir Shériff Sworn.

Je suis rentrée à la maison retrouver Teddy et Kreatture, dans un état décomposé et légèrement catatonique. C'est Kreatture qui a dû s'occuper de moi et de Teddy pendant quelques jours, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. C'est moi qui me suis chargée des funérailles de Nicolae, je sais qu'il avait encore de la famille mais personne n'est venu à temps et le coroner avait déjà rendu son rapport depuis 3 jours et voulait se débarrasser de sa dépouille. Aucun respect pour lui ces gens de la ville! Je lui ai fait de belles funérailles comme il les aurait voulu, intimes, sauvages, lupines...J'ai invité la communauté loup garou américaine sans grand espoir qu'ils y assistent. Mais j'ai fondu en larme lorsque de nombreux loups garou américain et venues d'autre pays sont arrivés pour lui rendre hommage. Ils ont même eu chacun un mot pour moi et une prière pour mon fils. Parlons en de mon Teddy, il n'a pas trop compris pourquoi on allait plus voir Nicolae, mais le jour où son cerveau de tout petit à compris que son La La était partit habiter avec papi James et mamie Lily, tonton Sirius, et son papa Rémus et sa maman Dora...Ce jour là mon petit cœur de maman s'est brisé sous les sanglots de mon tout petit. Tout ça pour dire qu'il aurait adoré ses funérailles mon papa adoptif!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ça fait un mois que les obsèques de Nicolae ont eu lieux, et Teddy et moi allons déposer des cookies aux 3 chocolats toutes les semaines sur sa tombe. Nous venions de rentrer d'une de ces visite lorsque je suis sortie de mes pensées au son d'un voiture se garant juste à côté de chez Nicolae. Il me semble y avoir une femme d'âge mûre, et un jeune homme peut-être mon âge. Teddy joue dans son parc sous le porche devant la maison, il est en sécurité avec toutes les protections magiques mais je n'ai pas confiance dans les étrangers...alors je file le récupérer. Il n'a beau n'avoir qu'un peu plus d'un an, il est beaucoup plus mûr que les autres enfants du même âge, sans aucun doute dû à ses gênes de loup garou/métamorphomage/sorcier.

J'arrive à son niveau et le prends dans mes bras, avant de me diriger vers nos nouveaux voisins. Je m'arrête à une bonne distance de sécurité de la femme, toujours être sur ses gardes, c'est la guerre qui m'a appris ça...même la famille peut être un ennemi! La femme se retourne vers moi sans doute surprise de trouver quelqu'un ici.

-Bonjour, vous devez être de la famille de Nicolae? La saluais-je.

-Bonjour, oui je suis Lynda Rumancek. Répondit Lynda.

Je reste méfiante même si cette Lynda me donne de bonnes ondes. J'attends de voir pour le jeune homme, sans doute son fils. Tient en parlant du loup, il en montre la queue, le jeune homme sort du mobilhome de Nicolae et s'avance vers nous d'un pas énergique et menaçant. Je suis encore plus aux aguets, encre bien mes pieds au sol et cale Teddy sur ma hanche de telle façon que je puisse utiliser ma magie sans qu'il ne soit blesser pour nous protéger si besoin. Je garde mon calme et attends patiemment qu'il se présente.

-Et voici mon fils Peter qui arrive. Termina Lynda apercevant son fils également.

-Je m'appelle Luna Potter Black, et voici mon fils Teddy, nous louons une partie du terrain de Nicolae ainsi que le mobilhome plus loin depuis 1 ans. Leur expliquais-je.

-Ouai bah va falloir partir c'est une propriété privée et Nicolae n'est plus là, alors/ commença Peter.

-Désolé Peter mais mon bail n'a aucune durée de temps! Tant que je paye en temps et en heure je suis libre de rester vivre dans le mobilhome de feu Nicolae. Le coupais-je un peu durement.

Peter grogne comme un loup et part dans le mobilhome de Nicolae, j'aurais juré avoir vu ses yeux devenir jaune. Lynda se tourne vers moi et s'excuse pour son fils.

-Désolé Luna, il n'aime pas les étranger...Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaitez, vous et votre fils. Enchanté de vous connaitre. Me dit Lynda.

-Merci Lynda, vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez je dois avoir l'âge de votre fils. Je suis également enchantée de vous connaitre. Lui souriais-je.

-Oh je te pensais plus âgée, désolé. Tu peux également me tutoyer! Bon je vais finir de sortir les affaires de la voiture, si tu as besoin de quelque chose où bien ton fils n'hésites pas à venir! Il est trop mignon, dire que Peter était comme ça aussi, maintenant ...eh bah enfin tu l'as vu. Me dit Lynda des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant mon fils.

-oui effectivement il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup, mais je ne quitterais pas la terre de Nicolae, c'est hors de question! M'emportais-je.

-Je m'en doute Luna! Et puis nous n'avons pas le droit de te demander de partir, bail ou pas...On devrait même te remercier d'avoir organisé ses obsèques. Murmura Lynda.

-Que...Comment? Demandais-je abasourdie par ses connaissances.

-Le shériff nous a prévenu de son décès, et des amis à lui nous ont parlé d'une certaine Luna qui lui avait organisé une cérémonie qu'il aurait adoré. Tu as même pleuré pour lui...

Au rappel du décès de mon père adoptif je ne peux empêcher une larme de passer la barrière de mon oeil et de rouler sur ma joue. Teddy me l'essuie avec sa petite main potelée, et je lui fais un bisou sur le front en guise de remerciement. Je relève la tête que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir baissé, et regarde Lynda dans les yeux. Une émotion similaire à la mienne se lit dans son regard. Le rappel d'un évènement douloureux.

-Je voulais justement te remercier pour ce que tu as fais...Tu devais beaucoup compter pour lui...Me dis Lynda.

-Il était...Ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'on le connaissait Teddy et moi, mais il était comme un père et un grand père pour Teddy. Je suis orpheline alors effectivement il comptait énormément pour moi. Lui avouais-je.

-Aller il faut que je déballe avant que Peter ne démolisse le mobilhome. Me souri-t-elle.

Lynda s'éloigna de nous après un dernier au revoir. Teddy lui avait même fait un bisou, chose étonnante pour lui qui est timide de nature. Je vois bien qu'elle a craqué sur mon louveteau, mais qui ne craquerait pas devant la bouille de mon bonhomme?! En levant une dernière fois les yeux vers le mobilhome de Nicolae, désormais celui de Lynda et Peter, je croise le regard de ce dernier à travers la fenêtre du salon...Il a l'air sur le point de me bouffer...Je vous jure ça me fouterait les jetons si je n'étais pas une sorcière doublée d'une louve par mon animagus. Je me retourne finalement pour rentrer à la maison avec mon loulou pour lui donner le bain.

-Aller mon cœur, au bain! Le chatouillais-je en lui faisant une attaque de bisous.

-Uuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Rigola-t-il heureux de prendre son bain ou heureux que mon attention soit sur lui, mais dans les deux cas mon fils est heureux et rit aux éclats gonflant mon cœur de maman.

Quant à moi je me demande si Peter est le neveux loup garou de Nicolae?!...

°Fin PDV Luna°

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

°PDV Peter°

Mon oncle Nicolae est mort depuis 1mois, et Lynda et moi on se retrouve à devoir habiter dans son mobilhome à Hemlock Grove. Apparemment il est tombé de sa baignoire et s'est cogné la tête bêtement...Ça craint! Le shériff nous a dit que c'est la femme qui l'a trouvée qui à organisé son enterrement, enfin si brûler le corps est vraiment un enterrement.

Lynda gare la voiture sur le côté de la route, je descends et emmène des cartons dans le mobilhome suivit par Lynda. Alors qu'elle ressort de suite je m'aventure plus profondément et trouve une chambre que je m'approprie. J'entends des voix à l'extérieur grâce à mon audition de loup garou, et sors pour m'occuper des curieux, et les virer de chez nous. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec une jeune femme, environ mon âge, très belle, et qui tient un petit garçon sur sa hanche. Le petit gars lui ressemble, sans doute son frère ou bien son fils. Peu importe elle doit partir, le trajet m'a déjà mis les nerfs à rude épreuve il manquerait plus que je me transforme en dehors de la pleine lune et que je devienne un wargulf...brrr un loup fou seulement dicté par l'envie de tuer et de chair fraîche. C'est pas le rêve...Tu perds ton âme, tu finis par mourir sinon tué par un congénère sain, par un chasseur ou par la folie tout simplement.

J'entends Lynda me présenter, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour les siens...de splendides yeux émeraude et une chevelure aussi noire que la nuit.

-Et voici mon fils Peter qui arrive. Termina Lynda en m'apercevant.

-Je m'appelle Luna Potter Black, et voici mon fils Teddy, nous louons une partie du terrain de Nicolae ainsi que le mobilhome plus loin depuis 1 ans. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ouai bah va falloir partir c'est une propriété privée et Nicolae n'est plus là, alors/ M'énervais-je alors qu'elle me coupe dans ma lancée.

-Désolé Peter mais mon bail n'a aucune durée de temps! Tant que je paye en temps et en heure je suis libre de rester vivre dans le mobilhome de feu Nicolae. Me coupa-t-elle un peu durement.

Je grogne sentant mon loup qui veut sortir et la déchiqueter pour s'immiscer dans notre territoire, mais je prends sur moi et retourne dans le mobilhome me calmer...Je pense que mes yeux ont du virer au jaune, il faut vraiment que je me calme pour éviter le pire. J'entends Lynda s'excuser pour mon comportement.

_Dans le mobilhome_

Je les regarde discuter encore un moment toutes les deux. Je préfère ne pas entendre ce qu'elles se disent je suis quand même respectueux et puis Lynda me mènerait la vie dur sinon. Lynda à l'air de bien l'aimer, on dirait qu'elles sont sur le point de pleurer. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec son fils...Je sais pas, son odeur est comme quelque chose que je connais mais je n'arrive pas à remettre le mot dessus. Lynda se sépare enfin de cette Luna et de son fils et rentre dans le salon.

P-Me dis pas qu'elle va rester ici avec son môme?!

Ly- Peter! Nicolae lui louait le second mobilhome, elle a un bail à durée non limitée nous respecterons les souhaits de Nicolae d'autant plus que c'est elle qui l'a trouvé et qui a organisé ses funérailles! Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer ni de lui parler mais sois correcte avec elle et son fils! C'est compris?

Non mais c'est pas vrai...! Grrr

Ly- Peter?!

P- OK, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour lui parler! Et je fais comment moi pour la pleine lune ce week end?

Ly- On avisera à ce moment là! Aller va ranger tes affaires.

Je la sens mal la pleine lune! Vraiment mal!

°Fin PDV Peter°

* * *

Merci à Sebferga et à alexazurion pour leurs reviews ^^ et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ^^

je suis trop contente :D

Sebferga: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu trouve mon début de fic jolie :) Je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts mais comme j'écris principalement sur papier, je te garantie que ça fait plusieurs pages...C'est frustrant après quand je me rends compte que sur l'ordi ça fait tout rikiki :/ ...J'essaye d'améliorer, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver :/ . En tout cas j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira et que tu continuera de lire cette fic :). Bonne lecture ^^

alexazurion: Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves mon premier chapitre cool :D J'espère que ce second sera également à la hauteur ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

Et voici la réécriture du chapitre 2...J'espère que vous allez aimer le lire...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D

A bientôt pour la réécriture du chapitre 3 :D

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris autors, stories, ou en Alerts. :)

xoxo Shalimare


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, voici le chapitre 3 de Lupa après avoir retravaillé dessus.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et je m'excuse de l'attente mais vous savez tous ce que c'est, la vie, la famille, et tous les à côtés :P ;D

* * *

Précédemment dans Lupa:

P-Me dis pas qu'elle va rester ici avec son môme?!

Ly-Peter! Nicolae lui louait le second mobilhome, elle a un bail à durée non limitée nous respecterons les souhaits de Nicolae d'autant plus que c'est elle qui l'a trouvé et qui a organisé ses funérailles! Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer ni de lui parler mais sois correcte avec elle et son fils! C'est compris?

Non mais c'est pas vrai...! Grrr

Ly-Peter?!

P-Ok, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour lui parler! Et je fais comment moi pour la pleine lune ce week end?

Ly-On avisera à ce moment là! Aller va ranger tes affaires.

Je la sens mal la pleine lune! Vraiment mal!

°Fin PDV Peter°

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: SOUCIS ANGLAIS.**

°PDV Luna°

Depuis l'emménagement des Rumancek je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie, Teddy faisant ses dents et étant un peu fiévreux j'ai préféré le laisser au chaud à la maison. Et puis j'ai une tonne de paperasse à faire. Il faut pas dire mais le ministre de la magie américain à tenu à se que je conserve mes titres de noblesse et tout ce qui va avec, donc en plus de gérer toutes mes actions anglaises j'ai dû gérer celles en Amérique dans lesquelles Gripsec avait investit pour moi. Du coup j'enchaîne les réunions à Salem au ministère de la magie, un peu comme le magenmagot pour les british mais en beaucoup plus moderne. J'évoluais parmi mes pairs américains avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que dans ma patrie natale, beaucoup moins d'intrigues politiques pour faire tomber tels ou tels ennemis.

Franchement je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait en étant resté en Angleterre... Tout le poids sur mes épaules... Devenir Auror, faire un bon mariage sang pur, car malgré la fin de Voldy les sang pur restent sur leurs positions, et mettre rapidement un héritier au monde pour chacune des branches de sang, a savoir un pour mon "mari", un pour les Potter et un pour les Black. Pourquoi pas un pour les Peverelle qui ont donnés les Potter afin de faire renaitre cette lignée puissante noble et ancienne.

J'ai quand même dû confier mon bonhomme à Lynda vendredi, Kreatture étant de congé ce jour là, il était partit en Angleterre voir la tombe de sa défunte femme. Gripsec m'avait contacté en urgence en me demandant de passer rapidement chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas alors j'ai pris la situation au sérieux et demandé un service à Lynda. Celle ci plus qu'heureuse d'avoir un petit bout de chou chez elle me l'a presque arraché des bras quand je le lui ai amené vendredi matin. Une fois toutes les explications donnée je me suis rendue à gringotts Amérique pour mon rendez-vous.

* * *

 _~Flash Back~_

_Vendredi_

Ce matin j'avoue que je suis anxieuse, je dois laisser mon petit louveteau chez les Rumancek. C'est la première fois qu'il sera sans moi ou Kreatture toute la journée... J'espère que tout se passera bien, et surtout que le glamour que je lui ai lancé tiendra toute la journée. Je me vois mal expliquer à Lynda que mon fils est un métamorphomagus/ loup garou natif/ et sorcier...Une fois prête je lève mon petit cœur et je le prépare puis lui donne son biberon. Kreatture est partit en Angleterre la veille au soir, et puis je veux profiter de mon bébé jusqu'à la dernière minute. Une fois ses affaires prêtes ainsi que nous deux je sors de notre chez nous et m'engage entre les arbres vers chez Lynda. Je toque à la porte, Teddy serrant fort son loup en peluche que Nicolae lui a offert, il ne le quitte jamais, quelque part je suis fière de lui, mais ça me brise également le cœur au souvenir de ce que nous avons perdu. Lynda nous ouvre et nous fait entrer.

Ly- Eh Luna! Teddy! Rentrez, bienvenue chez nous.

Lu- Bonjour Lynda, Peter. Tu dis bonjour à Lynda et Peter mon cœur!

Teddy: 'Jou 'jou ina, 'jou te!

P-Bonjour.

Lynda s'approche de nous pour prendre Teddy dans ses bras, ce que je facilite en desserrant ma prise de mon fils, bien qu'à contre coeur, alors que celui-ci tend les bras vers elle heureux en recevant un bisou sonore sur sa petite joue toute potelée.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et pose le sac à langer en expliquant certaines choses à Lynda.

Lu-Je t'ai mis toutes les informations d'urgence dans son cahier, ainsi que ses goûts alimentaires et tout ce qui pourrait t'être utile. Il n'a aucune allergie connue pour le moment donc aucune inquiétude à ce niveau!

Ly- très bien, de mon côté j'ai ressortie toutes les affaires de bébé de Peter alors on aura de quoi s'occuper, hein mon bonhomme!

Elle à l'air vraiment bien équipée, je suis un peu plus rassurée. Je vois Teddy rire et se tortiller dans les bras de Lynda alors que celle-ci lui fait des chatouilles et il lui montre sa peluche, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de gaffe.

Teddy-Ma ma!

Lu-Oui mon louveteau c'est maman. Il faut que maman aille voir Gripsec, je te laisse avec Lynda, tu es sage mon louveteau et rien d'anormal!

Teddy-Viii mama!

Eh voilà déjà une gaffe, j'espère que Lynda et Peter n'ont rien perçuent. Je fais un dernier bisou à mon fils, respire son odeur si spéciale et salue mes baby sitters avant de refermer le porte derrière moi en sortant. Je m'éloigne vers chez moi et transplane dès que je suis bien cachée pour me retrouve sur l'allée sorcière de Salem devant la banque. J'entre et me rend à un guichet afin de me présenter et demander mon conseiller.

Lu-Bonjour maitre Gobelin, je suis Lady Luna Potter Black, j'ai rendez-vous avec maître Gobelin Gripsec s'il vous plait.

Gobelin-Bonjour Lady Potter Black, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, maitre Gripsec est prévenu de votre arrivée, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Il se lève et descend de son perchoir, qui le surélève à hauteur de comptoir, et me fait signe de le suivre, puis s'en va plus en profondeur dans la banque. Après quelques mètre de parcouru nous arrivons devant une porte finement ouvragée qui s'ouvre lorsque le gobelin pose sa main dessus.

Gobelin-Maitre Gripsec, voici Lady Potter Black.

Celui ci me laisse entrer dans le bureau en me tenant la porte.

Gripsec-Merci Graphouk, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

Gobelin-Voulez vous des rafraîchissement lady?

Lu-Un jus de fruit serait apprécié s'il vous plait maître Gobelin.

Le gobelin qui m'a accompagné ferme la porte derrière lui et quelques minute après son départ un jus de pomme apparaît devant moi. Je sourie à Gripsec, et le salut comme il se doit.

Lu-Que votre or sois prospère maître Gobelin Gripsec!

Grispec-Que le sang de vos ennemis coule à flot Lady Potter Black! Je vous remercie d'être venue aussi rapidement.

Lu-Je suis venue aussi rapidement que possible Gripsec, votre mot faisait état d'une situation d'urgence...Que se passe-t-il, mon ami?

Gripsec-Le ministre anglais, Scrimgeour, n'a pas apprécié votre extradition en Amérique...

Lu-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet.

Gripsec-Il a fait fouiller les archives de lois et contrats anciens, plus particulièrement ceux des Potter et Black et malheureusement il en a trouvé de très vieux concernant les mariages.

Lu-QUOI?Mais...Comment? Qui? Pourquoi?

Je suis abasourdie par l'hypothèse que se forme dans ma tête concernant la chute de la discussion. Gripsec me propose une tasse de thé pour me remettre de mes émotions, cette histoire m'inquiète! Je ne suis pas une jument productrice d'héritiers avec en prime des coffres bien fournit!

Lu-Je vous écoute Gripsec, merci pour le thé je pense que j'en avais bien besoin.

Gripsec-Je vous en prie milady...Je vais être franc, ces contrats sont parfaitement légaux! Il n'y a que deux conditions pouvant les rendre caduques...

Grispec marqua une pause pendant laquelle je bu quelques gorgées de thé et retint mon souffle, pour enfin faire tomber le couperet.

Gripsec-Il faudrait que vous soyez déjà mariée selon les anciens rites bien entendu, ou bien que vous soyez décédée puis revenue à la vie, sans possibilité de vous suicider ni de demander à quelqu'un.

J'ouvre de grands yeux au dernier point et ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un énorme fou rire que je ne peux contrôler qu'au bout de 10 minutes. Je n'aurais jamais cru remercier tonton Voldy un jour, surtout pas pour m'avoir tué! Je finie par me caler pour reprendre la conversation.

Lu- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet écart Gripsec. Eh bien il semblerait que je doive trouver un nécromancien!

Gripsec-Si je puis me permettre cette question milady, mais pourquoi un nécromancien?

Lu-Pour ressusciter Voldemort afin de le remercier de m'avoir tué dans cette forêt avant la confrontation finale!

Grispec ne peut pas s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur pour finir par m'accompagner dans un nouveau fou rire. Nous nous sourions sadiquement en pensant aux rosbif et à leur défaite. Gripsec dévoilant ses petites dents tranchantes telles des lames de rasoirs.

_Fin PDV Luna_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

°PDV Lynda°

Luna était venue frapper à la porte du mobilhome en me demandant si je pouvais garder son petit Teddy Vendredi. Elle avait un rendez vous à la banque et ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Je suis si excitée ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas gardé de petit bout de chou, le dernier était mon Peter... Mais il a vite grandit et n'a plus voulu que je m'en occupe beaucoup, sans doute l'instinct du loup...

Tout sa pour dire que ça m'a manqué, peut-être que Peter me fera grand mère un de ses jours. On est jeudi après midi et je ressors les anciennes affaires de Peter, jouets, couvertures, livres, même un lit parapluie plutôt bien conservé et en bon état. Je dois tout nettoyer pour accueillir Teddy. Le frigo est rempli alors je ne pense pas que sa soit un soucis pour le repas, et puis il est tellement adorable que je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de soucis. Peter n'est pas là pour le moment, il explore les environs en évitant le périmètre du mobilhome de Luna et Teddy. Ah lala s'il croit que je n'ai pas vu comment il l'a regardait à notre rencontre! Il a clairement un faible pour elle, mais en même temps il s'en méfie comme de l'aconit...C'est pour dire vu que c'est une plante qui est du poison pour les loups..

J'attends qu'il rentre pour le mettre au courant de notre petit visiteur de demain. J'espère qu'il se tiendra, mais ce n'est pas gagné...Sans doute ira-t-il courir dans les bois ou prendra-t-il la voiture pour aller en ville. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir alors que je met des draps propre dans le lit parapluie après l'avoir nettoyé au savon.

Ly- Peter?

P-Oui Lynda?!

Ly- Viens là il faut que je te parle.

Q-C'est quoi tout ça?

Ly-Je garde Teddy le fils de Luna demain, elle a un rendez vous urgent et elle ne peut pas emmener Teddy avec elle alors je lui ai proposé de le garder ici. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de dire quoi que se soit Peter! J'ai dis oui et pas la peine d'être désagréable avec lui! Et pour répondre à ta question j'ai ressortit tes affaires de bébé, et je prépare le lit pour sa sieste! Pour une fois que les gens ne nous fuient pas et qu'on me confie un petit à m'occuper, ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît fils!

Je suis tellement stressée et émue qu'elle me confie son fils que je suis un peu brusque avec Peter mais il doit sans doute voir à quel point je suis excitée et heureuse puisqu'il me prend dans ses bras tendrement, chose qu'il fait rarement.

P- Je ferais un effort Lynda, ne t'en fais pas!

Ly-merci fils, je t'aime!

P-moi aussi maman.

Je ressers mes bras autour de mon fils encore plus émue de sa déclaration..Il me dit "je t'aime" encore moins souvent qu'il me fait des câlins aussi tendres. J'ai hâte d'être à demain matin!

_Vendredi matin_

J'étais tellement excitée que je me suis levée très tôt ce matin. Après un petit déjeuner composé de bacon, œufs brouillés, pancakes au sirop d'érable et jus d'orange avec un grand café, je me suis habillée et ai fini de préparer toutes les affaires pour Teddy. J'ai préparé un repas facile à manger pour un petit, le traditionnel jambon/purée, puis me suis refais un café. Vint enfin l'heure de garder le fils de Luna. J'attendais anxieusement sous l'œil rieur de mon fils quand la sonnette retenti soudainement.

Je me lève et vais ouvrir pour accueillir nos invités.

Ly- Eh Luna! Teddy! Rentrez, bienvenue chez nous.

Lu- Bonjour Lynda, Peter. Tu dis bonjour à Lynda et Peter mon cœur!

Teddy: 'Jou 'jou ina, 'jou te!

P-Bonjour.

Je m'approchais de Teddy pour le prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'il m'a tendu les siens et lui fis un gros bisous sur la joue.

Lu-Je t'ai mis toutes les informations d'urgence dans son cahier, ainsi que ses goûts alimentaires et tout ce qui pourrait t'être utile. Il n'a aucune allergie connue pour le moment donc aucune inquiétude à ce niveau!

Ly- très bien, de mon côté j'ai ressortie toutes les affaires de bébé de Peter alors on aura de quoi s'occuper, hein mon bonhomme!

Je lui fais quelques chatouilles qu'il à l'air d'apprécier et lui me montre sa peluche en forme de loup.

Teddy-Ma ma!

Lu-Oui mon louveteau c'est maman. Il faut que maman aille voir Gripsec, je te laisse avec Lynda, tu es sage mon louveteau et rien d'anormal!

Teddy-Viii mama!

Luna avait dit la fin de sa phrase tellement basse que je l'avais à peine entendue mais Peter n'en avais rien raté comme me l'indiquait son regard.

Lu-Encore merci de me le garder, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sinon. Je te revaudrais ça!

Ly-Pas de soucis Luna! Pars à ton rendez-vous sereine, et si jamais il y a un soucis je t'appelle! J'ai élevé Peter toute seule alors je sais ce que c'est!

Une fois Luna partie je vais avec mon petit Teddy dans le salon et on lit quelques histoires, puis on joue aux petites voitures. Il a ensuite commencé à grogner de faim, alors je lui ai servi son jambon purée qu'il à entièrement finit et en dessert je lui ai donné une compote de pomme avec un peu de yaourt...Je suis heureuse qu'il ait tout mangé. Lorsqu'il a redemandé du dessert j'ai du refuser ce qui l'a vu faire la "moue" vous savez cette tête toute mimi que font les petits quand on leur refuse quelque chose et qu'ils sont tristounet...Il a arrêté dès que je lui ai promis de lui en redonner après sa sieste, pour le goûter. Il a alors fait un grand bâillement, et je suis allée le coucher après un gros câlin pour le rassurer comme il n'allait pas dormir dans son lit, et tous pleins de bisous bisous.

Après sa sieste et son goûter Teddy à voulu jouer avec Peter, alors ils se sont installés tous les deux dans le salon sur le tapis que j'ai installé pour qu'il puisse jouer confortablement et en toute sécurité. Après plusieurs heures à bien s'amuser, Teddy s'est mis dans mes bras pour se reposer et avoir un câlin, je crois que sa maman lui manque, petit bout de chou ça doit être la première fois qu'il la quitte pour la journée...

Après presque trois quart d'heure de câlins, la sonnette retentit et j'ouvre la porte sur Luna qui à l'air épuisée. Après quelques mots échangés rapidement sur la journée, elle prends son fils, nous remercie et rentre chez elle. Je ferme la porte et vais m'affaler sur le canapé, éreintée mais heureuse. Espérant d'autres journées comme celle-ci.

_Fin PDV Lynda_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

°PDV Peter°

Je rentre dans ma chambre après avoir vadrouillé dans la forêt, lorsque Lynda m'appelle dans le salon. Un bazar monstre à envahie tout l'espace, pleins d'affaires de bébé.

Ly- Peter?

R-Oui Lynda?!

Ly- Viens là il faut que je te parle.

S-C'est quoi tout ça?

Ly-Je garde Teddy le fils de Luna demain, elle a un rendez vous urgent et elle ne peut pas emmener Teddy avec elle alors je lui ai proposé de le garder ici. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de dire quoi que se soit Peter! J'ai dis oui et pas la peine d'être désagréable avec lui! Et pour répondre à ta question j'ai ressortit tes affaires de bébé, et je prépare le lit pour sa sieste! Pour une fois que les gens ne nous fuient pas et qu'on me confie un petit à m'occuper, ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît fils!

Je vois qu'elle est stressé et un peu émotive avec cette histoire de babysitting, ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle à pu se faire une véritable amie, les gens ne nous aiment pas en général...Je pense que je peux bien faire un effort pour Lynda. Je la prends dans mes bras tendrement...même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise et que je le fais rarement.

Q- Je ferais un effort Lynda, ne t'en fais pas!

Ly-merci fils, je t'aime!

P-moi aussi maman.

Lynda ressers ses bras autour de moi émue par ma déclaration. Je suis très pudique, sans doute mon côté loup.

_Vendredi.

Ce matin Lynda est tellement excitée qu'on dirait une enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Elle a du se lever très tôt parce que la table croule de nourriture: pancakes, œufs brouillés, bacon, toasts, café, jus...je me sers un peu de tout et mange. Une fois terminé je fais la vaisselle et vais m'habiller. Une fois prêt je me demande ce que je vais faire...Est-ce que je tente de rester et de voire comment sa se passe avec le petit Teddy? Ou bien je vais prendre l'air dans la forêt toute la journée?... La peine lune est demain et je ressens déjà les effets. Même si cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ni ce que c'est, mais je verrai bien demain soir. Je vois Lynda piaffer d'impatience en voyant l'heure se rapprocher de son rendez vous babysitting, un petit sourire étirant mes lèvres.

La sonnette retenti soudainement, me faisant sortir de mes pensées, Lynda se dirige vers la porte et laisse entrer Mlle Potter Black et son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. QUOI? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends?

Ly- Eh Luna! Teddy! Rentrez, bienvenue chez nous.

Lu- Bonjour Lynda, Peter. Tu dis bonjour à Lynda et Peter mon cœur!

Teddy: 'Jou 'jou ina, 'jou te!

Q-Bonjour.

Lui aussi il est mignon, j'ai rarement vu un gamin aussi mignon. Mais depuis notre première rencontre quelque chose m'attire vers lui...vers sa mère aussi. C'est vraiment bizarre, c'est comme si on était connectés alors que c'est impossible, je suis un loup garou et eux des humains... je me demande si un jour je trouverais ma compagne...

Parfois je me met à penser à mon futur, moi, ma compagne avec un ventre abritant mon bébé et quelques louveteaux courant autours... mais ce n'est qu'un rêve je le sais...

Lynda s'approche de Teddy pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il tend les siens et un gros bisous sonore est déposé sur la joue de petit Teddy. Luna attire l'attention de Lynda et la mienne par la même occasion, rien que son parfum est envoutant.

Lu-Je t'ai mis toutes les informations d'urgence dans son cahier, ainsi que ses goûts alimentaires et tout ce qui pourrait t'être utile. Il n'a aucune allergie connue pour le moment donc aucune inquiétude à ce niveau!

Ly- très bien, de mon côté j'ai ressortie toutes les affaires de bébé de Peter alors on aura de quoi s'occuper, hein mon bonhomme!

Lynda à l'air heureuse de s'occuper d'un bébé, le serait elle autant si c'était son petit fils qu'elle gardait? Mais bon sang pourquoi je pense autant aux enfants et au futur? Teddy rigole aux chatouilles de Lynda et il lui montre sa peluche loup

Teddy-Ma ma!

Lu-Oui mon louveteau c'est maman. Il faut que maman aille voir Gripsec, je te laisse avec Lynda, tu es sage mon louveteau et rien d'anormal!

Teddy-Viii mama!

Luna avait dit la fin de sa phrase tellement basse que Lynda n'a pas dû l'entendre mais moi si. Comment sa rien d'anormal? Que cache-t-elle?

Lu-Encore merci de me le garder, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sinon. Je te revaudrais ça!

Ly-Pas de soucis Luna! Pars à ton rendez-vous sereine, et si jamais il y a un soucis je t'appelle! J'ai élevé Peter toute seule alors je sais ce que c'est!

Luna s'en va alors que Lynda et Teddy vont s'amuser avec tous les jouets dans le salon. Je m'éclipse dans ma chambre au cas où Lynda aurait besoin de moi.

_soir_

La journée est passée vite. Teddy à mangé tout son repas ce midi et est partit faire la sieste tranquillement. Je suis allé le regarder dormir. Je sais dit comme ça c'est un peu dérangeant, mais j'ai comme un besoin de protection envers lui...Un peu comme s'il était mon louveteau. C'est déroutant. Une fois levé de sa sieste et après sa collation, il a voulu jouer avec moi. Nous avons passé plusieurs heures assis par terre sur un tapis à jouer à différents jeux. Je pense de plus en plus aux enfants et a une future compagne. Je suis un peu perdu.

Luna vient le chercher alors qu'il est entrain de faire un câlin à Lynda. Elle nous remercie pour le babysitting et s'en va avec son fils. Mais que m'ont-ils fait?...

_Fin PDV Peter_

~Fin Flash Back~

* * *

_PDV Luna_

Il n'avait suffit que de quelques gouttes de sang sur un parchemin enchanté comme savent si bien le faire les gobelins, pour rendre caduque tous les contrats actuels, antérieurs et futurs sous toutes les branches Potter et Black que je n'aurais pas personnellement et volontairement conclu. Et ceci pour Teddy et moi. J'aurai aimé être une petite souris pour voir la réaction de ce crétin de Scrimgeour lors de l'annonce que son plan à foiré! Quand je pense qu'il voulait m'obliger à revenir en Grande Bretagne pour poursuivre les lignées Potter et Black sans que je sois consentante...Il ne sait plus quoi inventer...Il est tombé sur un os comme disent les moldus.

Je suis allée récupérer mon fils chez Lynda en revenant de mon rendez-vous, j'ai fais un crochet par le supermarché pour acheter de la glace pour fêter notre liberté. Teddy avait l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée. Après avoir salué Lynda et Peter et les avoir remerciés, j'ai pris Teddy dans mes bras et nous sommes retournés dans notre chez nous. Notre nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer sereinement, plus personne ne pourrait nous en empêcher!

°Fin PDV Luna°

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Alors? Verdict? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Une tite reviews siou plait :p :D

merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris authors et qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris stories et alerts :D

Thanks to Avid Reader for his review and especially to read my fic even with a translator :D

I Write you with the help of a translator too, I'm not a very good at English, I hope my text is not too bad :D

xoxo Shalimare. Merci à vous tous j'espère que ma suite à été à la hauteur de votre attente :) j'espère que la suite viendra rapidement :D xoxo Shalimare ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je suis heureuse des reviews et ajouts en favoris et alerts pour le chapitre précédent.

Je suis consciente que j'ai pris du temps pour vous poster ce chapitre mais vous savez tous ce que c'est, la vie, le boulot, la famille, et autres joyeusetés. Je m'excuse du délais et je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre 5 plus rapidement que celui ci :)

Alors je vous laisse en compagnie de Luna, Teddy, Peter et Lynda..Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira :)

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

 **Précédemment dans Lupa:**

Je suis allée récupérer mon fils chez Lynda en revenant de mon rendez-vous, j'ai fais un crochet par le supermarché pour acheter de la glace pour fêter notre liberté. Teddy avait l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée. Après avoir salué Lynda et Peter et les avoir remerciés, j'ai pris Teddy dans mes bras et nous sommes retournés dans notre chez nous. Notre nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer sereinement, plus personne ne pourrait nous en empêcher!

°Fin PDV Luna°

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: PLEINE LUNE ET COMPAGNIE.**

 _-PDV Luna_ -

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. J'angoisse beaucoup à cause des Rumancek. Maintenant que Teddy et moi sommes en sécurité vis à vis des Anglais, je devais me pencher sur la sécurité de mon louveteau pour les pleines lunes. Je ne l'avais que trop négligé. Après plusieurs heures à chercher une solution dans mes grimoires, j'ai décidé de demander son avis à Kreatture.

Lu- Kreatture?!

Kr- Oui maitresse Luna? Que puis-je faire pour maîtresse?

Lu- Je dois trouver une solution pour la sécurité de Teddy à la pleine lune, à cause des voisins... L'ennui c'est que je ne trouve rien dans mes grimoires et que je n'ai aucune idée en tête... En as tu une toi?

Kr-Kreatture pense à quelque chose maitresse...

Lu- Dis moi Kreatture!

Kr- Kreatture pense que maitresse devrait laisser petit maître Teddy se transformer dans la maison. Puis enchanter la porte arrière et sortir dans votre totem gambader dans la forêt et revenir ici pour attendre que petit maître reprenne sa forme humaine. Je peux enchanter la porte arrière si vous le voulez maîtresse?!

Lu- Oh merci Kreatture! merci merci merci!

Je me suis levée pour le serrer fort dans mes bras. Des larmes de joie coulant dans mon cou. Mon fidèle et loyal ami avait trouvé comment protéger mon fils. Un gros poids venait de s'évanouir de mes épaules. Loin est le temps où Kreatture me détestait...Je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés, et une pointe de douleur me vrille le cœur en pensant à l'un de mes premier véritables amis, Dobby, décédé pendant la seconde guerre de sang..

* * *

_Pleine Lune_

Nous y voilà , c'est l'heure de la transformation pour mon louveteau. J'avais passé mon après midi à vérifier les protections autour de chez nous pendant que Teddy faisait la sieste. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il n'ait pas la même transformation que Rémus, au moins il ne souffre pas.

Kreatture à mis en place la porte magique pour ce soir, seuls Teddy et moi pourrons passer par là sans avoir besoin d'actionner la poignée. Je regarde mon louveteau sortir de mon fils, puis celui-ci manger ses restes. Je me transforme dans ma forme animagus louve, et m'étire pour remettre mes vertèbres bien en place avant de gambader ce soir.

-Allez hop c'est partit! Pensais-je.

Nous sortons tous les deux dans les bois entourant notre mobilhome, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne nous remarque. Parés pour une nuit blanche à gambader et éliminer toute l'énergie acquise dans la journée à se reposer. Je grogne à mon louveteau de ne pas trop s'éloigner de moi et surtout de m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème, et tout ça dans le langage des loup bien sûr!

Je le regarde gambader sous la lune bien ronde et blanche, qui veille sur lui telle une mère protégeant ses enfants. Il ne fait pas encore tout a fait nuit mais avec les enchantements posés autour du terrain de Nicolae à notre arrivée, nous n'avons aucune inquiétude à avoir vis a vis des passants.

Le temps à filé à une vitesse incroyable et Teddy et moi avions passés la plus grande partie du temps à gambader sur notre territoire, entrecoupé de quelques phases de jeux et de repos. Il nous restait moins d'une heure avant que la lune perde son influence sur mon louveteau lorsque je perçu un couinement.

En regardant autour de moi je m'aperçoit que mon petit s'est plus éloigné de moi que ce que je pensais, alors je ne réfléchis pas et m'élance dans sa direction. Je garde toujours son odeur à portée de truffe lors des pleines lunes, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas confiante dans mes protections mais plus de sécurité ne fait jamais de mal! Mes instincts maternels et de louve décuplent ma rapidité et ma rage contre celui qui s'en prend à mon petit.

Une fois arrivé jusqu'à lui je reste choquée de ce que je vois, un gros loup noir - sans aucun doute un mâle - grogner sur Teddy. Celui ci couine de peur recroquevillé contre un arbre et m'appelle. La colère reprend vite le dessus sur tout le reste, et je saute devant mon fils en protection pour faire face à ce loup qui s'est invité sur notre territoire et se permet de menacer mon petit.

Le mâle à un mouvement de recul et de surprise en me voyant, et on passe 20 minutes à se grogner dessus, le mâle essayant d'atteindre Teddy et moi essayant de mordre cet enfoiré. Je vois Lynda sortir en courant de derrière un arbre et s'arrêter précipitamment devant la situation légèrement catastrophique.

Ly-Peter! Oh merde! Peter vient ici, c'est une femelle, elle ne bougera pas tant que tu menacera son petit! Allez arrête de grogner et vient ici! Ordonne Lynda au loup noir.

Lynda dès son arrivée à très vite compris la situation, heureusement, et à pris tout en charge. Alors comme ça le loup qui menace mon louveteau n'est autre que ce connard de Rumancek...S'il croit s'en tirer comme ça sous prétexte qu'il est de sexe masculin, il se la met profonde!

Le loup noir s'éloigne de nous et s'allonge près de Lynda qui lui fait la morale pour s'en prendre à un louveteau, et d'autant plus de continuer après l'apparition de sa mère.

Je m'éloigne d'eux pour réconforter mon fils qui a vraiment eu très peur de Peter. Il s'est écoulé peut-être 15 minutes depuis l'altercation quand Peter entame sa transformation humaine, et ça ne lui prends que deux minutes, sans doute l'expérience!

Lynda le couvre d'une couverture, et veut l'emmener au mobilhome mais il veut absolument rester pour découvrir qui nous sommes. Je pèse le pour et le contre lorsque Teddy commence à son tour sa transformation devant eux. Sans même réfléchir je mute dans mon corps humain devant eux, et débarbouille mon fils avec ma chemise avant de lui métamorphoser des vêtements de nuit: une grenouillère pour qu'il aille directement dormir en rentrant.

Je lance un regard vers Peter et sa mère dès que Teddy est dans mes bras, la surprise, le choc et la compréhension accompagné par du remord dans le regard de Peter, le même cocktail le remord en moins dans celui de Lynda. Je pari qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à sa!

Peter doit se faire un sang d'encre en pensant à ma vengeance face à sa menace contre mon fils. Je vois Lynda s'avancer doucement dans notre direction mais se stopper dès que je resserre mes bras autour de mon fils en grognant contre elle, mes yeux jaunes menaçant. Mes instincts sont encore trop prononcés pour le moment pour ne pas prendre les Rumancek comme une menace directe contre mon louveteau.

Peter comprends que je ne maîtrise pas du tout mes réactions et que sa mère peut être en grave danger face à moi et essaye de la raisonner, mais contre toute attente Lynda s'approche de moi les mains basses, paumes vers le sol.

-Doucement Lynda je t'en pris! La louve est encore aux commandes, mes attaques contre Teddy ont amplifiées sa sauvagerie, elle risque de te tuer!

-je le sais abrutit! Tu ne pouvais pas être gentil comme d'habitude il faut que ta testostérone prenne le contrôle quand tu es transformé! Ah lala les hommes bon sang...Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de nous mettre en colère mais mince, on ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux!

Je les regarde se disputer alors que Lynda est toujours entrain de me regarder. Pas à un seul moment de la dispute elle n'a quitté mes yeux. Je vois bien qu'elle ne fera pas de mal à mon fils mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre avec Rumancek près de nous. Quand je pense qu'il à grogné contre mon Teddy... RAHHHHHH j'ai envie de lui couper les couilles et de les lui faire avaler! Putain de mâle à la con! Non mais.

Je sors de mes pensées et me concentre sur Lynda qui me parle doucement, elle est marrante on dirait qu'elle essaye d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage...hihihihi...oh bon sang j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil...Et mon petit cœur également, il s'est profondément endormie dans mes bras, pauvre bonhomme obligé de subir tout ça...il devrait être dans son lit et pas en plein milieu de la forêt à gambader transformé en loup.

-Luna, je ne ferais pas de mal à ton petit, tu peux me croire! Tu me reconnais? C'est moi Lynda, on est voisines. Me parle doucement Lynda.

Au fur et à mesure que Lynda parle ma louve se calme, et je finis par me détendre, c'est étonnant, elle prend plus de temps habituellement pour se calmer.

-Ça fonctionne, regarde ses yeux, elle se calme. Dit Peter.

Je lui grogne dessus pour la forme malgré que ma louve soit retournée dans mon inconscient, et il saute en arrière les yeux globuleux de surprise, sa mère n'a pas sourcillé. Chapeau! Par contre elle se marre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi?!

-Alors Peter tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant de se faire grogner dessus par un loup! Pas très agréable, hein?! Dit Lynda amusée à son fils sans me quitter des yeux.

-Aller Luna vient avec nous, on va aller au mobilhome manger et boire et après tu pourra rentrer te coucher avec ton fils, ok? Demanda Lynda.

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche, ni desserré mon étreinte de mon fils, mais acquiesce et les suis. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées depuis notre retour et personne ne parle, l'aube se montre et avec elle une nouvelle journée qui je pense apportera son lot de surprises.

Nous arrivons aux abords des mobilhomes mais juste avant d'entrer dans celui des Rumancek je confie mon Teddy bien endormie, et qui vaut son pesant d'or, à Lynda pour qu'elle le garde en sécurité. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Rumancek...Même si je dois dire que ce que j'ai aperçue sous la couverture cette nuit me donne quelques idées...Miam.

-Vas-y je te suis, prends soins de mon fils s'il te plait! Indiquais-je à Lynda en lui indiquant la porte de la tête.

Je me retourne vers Peter pendant que Lynda passe la porte d'entrée, et lui colle un crochet du droit en plein visage. Peter s'écroule par terre ne s'y attendant pas.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demande Peter surpris.

Il se relève un peu agacé, et je lui en recolle un, il essaye de parer mes coups mais je lui envoie mon genou dans le ventre puis l'assomme avec mon coude d'un coup dans le dos. Seulement il doit être plus coriace que ce que je pensais puisqu'il ne s'écroule pas. Il se redresse et trop rapidement pour mes yeux m'enferme dans ses bras dos à lui. Je sens sa virilité gonfler légèrement alors que j'essaye de me dégager et qu'il ressert son étau. Je sens mon corps réagir à son souffle dans ma nuque alors qu'il me demande de me calmer. Je perds mes moyens...Je suis censé le détester, il s'en ai pris à mon fils...Mais mon corps le veut, il se met à le réclamer. Je ne comprends pas... Que s'est-il passé pour que la situation change d'un coup?

J'arrête de me défendre et me laisse couler dans son étreinte chaude et nue. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mes mains deviennent moites, mon souffle se fait erratique, des papillons dansent dans mon ventre. Purée je ne comprends pas...J'ai déjà été proche de lui depuis leurs arrivée...En fait non jamais à ce point.

Je lève les yeux vers lui qui à l'air de ne pas en mener large non plus. Je sens son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien, et son souffle à l'air aussi saccadé que le mien également. Sa virilité se fait plus présente, plus dure, et ses yeux qui me regardent comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois me pétrifient sur place. Je semble telle une déesse belle et aimante dans son regard. OH-MON-DIEU! Par mère Nature et mère Magia...Il est...JE suis...RAHHHHHHH

Je lui colle un magnifique coup de tête qui le fait me lâcher et tomber par terre, la couverture sur lui, heureusement ou malheureusement pour le manque de vue.. Je me rapproche de lui et m'agenouille pour lui cracher mon venin une dernière fois.

-Et toi? Tu te prends pour qui pour grogner sur mon louveteau? Hein?! Tu arrives sur un nouveau territoire et tu ne te demandes même pas s'il est habité par quelqu'un d'autre?! Lui grognais-je au visage.

-Luna, je...commença-t-il.

-Tais-toi! Si tu re grogne sur mon fils, humain ou loup, je te garantie que personne ne te reconnaitra après mon passage! Je te couperai les couilles et te les ferais bouffer après t'avoir arraché les crocs un a un. C'est clair?! Le coupais-je en lui demandant.

Je le regarde une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux et nous sommes comme connectés. Je ne peux détourner le regard, lui non plus. Je suis attirée par lui et son corps nu sous moi n'est pas pour m'aider. De nouvelles idée de lui et moi dans un lit font surface devant mes yeux, et je fais tout pour ne pas rougir. Je vois qu'il pâlit à ma menace mais un éclair de compréhension traverse son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est rendu également compte de ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre également. MERDE.

-Très clair Luna, je suis désolé je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que le louveteau ait pu être Teddy, ni même un loup garou! Tout ça m'a complètement dérouté! S'excuse Peter.

-Oui je comprends, moi c'est votre transformation à Teddy et toi qui m'a rendue confuse. Lui expliquais-je.

Nos regards se lâchent et la connexion se coupe. Je l'aide à se relever et à se recouvrir complètement et nous rentrons chez eux pour rejoindre Lynda et Teddy. En passant le pas de la porte je cherche mon fils du regard mais ne le trouve pas, bizarrement je ne m'affole pas, je sens son odeur et il n'y a pas de peur. Je remarque Lynda et lui pose la question.

-Où est Teddy? Demandais-je à Lynda.

-Je l'ai placé dans ma chambre dans le lit qu'il avait lorsqu'il est resté Vendredi. M'explique-t-elle.

-Je te remercie Lynda, et désolé de t'avoir grogné dessus tout à l'heure mais...Commençais-je.

-Tu n'étais pas rassurée pour ton petit, je connais ça même en étant humaine! Me pardonne-t-elle.

Elle me sourie et me prend dans ses bras puis nous passons à table une fois Peter habillé, pour un brunch bien mérité. Lors de pleines lunes Kreatture donne un complément nutritif à Teddy au dîner avant la transformation pour qu'il puisse aller dormir le matin et récupérer avant de manger un repas correcte.

Je ne sais pas comment sa va se goupiller toute cette histoire avec Pet...Non Rumancek... Oh putain, je n'arrive même plus à l'appeler par son nom c'est son prénom qui me vient en premier.

Comment s'est possible d'être complètement accros à quelqu'un en un regard? Est-ce ce qu'on appel un coup de foudre? Je suis complètement perdue..Si seulement maman était avec moi, c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle me manque encore plus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'en pensez vous? :)

A votre avis, que sont Luna et Peter l'un pour l'autre?

Comment trouvez vous mon mini combat entre Peter et Luna? J'avoue ne pas être très doué pour écrire ce genre de scène :o :)

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ^^

xoxo Shalimare.

Merci à Bloodynirvana pour sa review ^^ :D


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout me monde, me voici de retour, j'ai eu du mal à réécrire ce chapitre désolé pour l'attente.

Il fait presque 10 000 mots, je suis assez fière de moi :D

j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont ajoutés en alerts et ou favoris. :D

Bonne lecture xoxo shalimare.

* * *

Précédemment dans Lupa:

Nos regards se lâchent et la connexion se coupe. Je l'aide à se relever et à se recouvrir complètement et nous rentrons chez eux pour rejoindre Lynda et Teddy. En passant le pas de la porte je cherche mon fils du regard mais ne le trouve pas, bizarrement je ne m'affole pas, je sens son odeur et il n'y a pas de peur. Je remarque Lynda et lui pose la question.

-Où est Teddy? Demandais-je à Lynda.

-Je l'ai placé dans ma chambre dans le lit qu'il avait lorsqu'il est resté Vendredi. M'explique-t-elle.

-Je te remercie Lynda, et désolé de t'avoir grogné dessus tout à l'heure mais...Commençais-je.

-Tu n'étais pas rassurée pour ton petit, je connais ça même en étant humaine! Me pardonne-t-elle.

Elle me sourie et me prend dans ses bras puis nous passons à table une fois Peter habillé, pour un

Brunch bien mérité. Lors de pleines lunes Kreatture donne un complément nutritif à Teddy au repas avant la transformation pour qu'il puisse aller dormir le matin et récupérer avant de manger un repas correcte. Je ne sais pas comment sa va se goupiller toute cette histoire avec Pet...Non Rumancek... Oh putain, je n'arrive même plus à l'appeler par son nom c'est son prénom qui vient en premier.

Comment s'est possible d'être complètement accros à quelqu'un en un regard? Est-ce ce qu'on appel un coup de foudre? Je suis complètement perdue..Si seulement maman était avec moi, c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle me manque encore plus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: DISCUSSION. ROSBIF ET INCIDENT.**

Nous mangions depuis quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Seulement coupé par le bruit des couverts sur nos assiettes. La tête penchée vers celle ci je sens leur regard vers moi. Je me doute que bons nombres de questions doivent leur brûler la langue et je les remercie de me laisser un peu de répits avant la Gestapo. Je garde un filet de magie constant tendu vers mon Teddy, qui heureusement dort profondément dans la chambre. J'aurais préféré faire de même mais bon je suis adulte alors je vais devoir faire avec. Bon sang même quand j'avais son âge je ne pouvais pas dormir quand je le voulais...maudits soient les Dursley!

Une fois mon brunch terminé, je relève la tête pour vois Peter, non Rumancek rahhhhh c'est rageant, il me regarde intrigué avec un soupçon de tendresse qui traverse son regard...pourquoi je me le demande... Ce n'est pas comme si lui et moi étions en bon terme depuis leur arrivée! Même si j'avoue que j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure tout à l'heure...oh purée...Je suis attirée vers lui...c'est ma veine, alors qu'il peut pas me sentir...enfin peut-être que les choses vont changer au cours de se repas. Aller je me lance dans la fosse aux lions, enfin loup dans mon cas.

-Merci Lynda pour ton invitation et pour ce délicieux brunch.

-Je t'en pris ma belle, c'était un plaisir et puis on te devait bien ça après ...

Elle marque un arrêt, je vois bien qu'elle est un peu mal à l'aise, sans doute pense-t-elle que je lui en veux?

-Cette nuit? Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, après tout tu n'es pas celle qui s'en est pris à mon louveteau!

Je tourne mon regard de loup vers Peter retroussant légèrement les babine, je sentais ma louve vouloir remonter à la surface, mon instinct de louve ne faisant qu'un avec mon moi humain..

-Je suis vraiment désolé Luna! Je ne savais pas...je ne ...mon instinct animal prend le dessus un peu trop rapidement certaines fois, comme cette nuit. Mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal! Mon loup n'est pas comme ça, il voulait le protéger quand tu es arrivé et m'a ramené à la raison en grognant.

Mes yeux retrouvent leur aspect normal, et ma colère s'estompe au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Sa a du sens ce qu'il dit, il m'arrive aussi de perdre l'humain au profit de la louve, d'autant plus avec Teddy.

-Bien, j'accepte tes excuses Peter mais que ça ne se reproduise pas sinon tu n'auras jamais de descendance pour leur raconter tes erreurs! Mais il faudra t'excuser auprès de mon louveteau également, et seulement lui pourra te pardonner ou non.

-Merci Luna, je le ferais...tu sais il est vraiment attachant ton bonhomme...Il a de la chance d'avoir une maman aussi belle!

Je rougie à ses paroles, bon sang je rêve où il vient de me faire un compliment et de flirter avec moi? Que dois-je faire? Bon sang...

-Merci Peter, mais c'est moi qui ais de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon aussi gentil et doux. Mais ta maman a de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi mignon...

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage alors qu'une de mes main vient couvrir ma bouche de gêne devant ce que je viens de dire... Je ne pensais pas lui dire que je le trouve mignon, ma bouche à agit avant que mon cerveau n'enregistre l'information. Je décide de changer la conversation vers le sujet initial pour me sortir de ma gêne.

-Bon Vous pouvez me poser vos questions, je vois que crois que vous en mourez d'envie! Et puis je ne vais pas vous manger...enfin qui sait.

Je décide de les taquiner un peu, l'humeur n'est-il pas un réflexe de défense? Je vois Lynda sourire un peu en secouant la tête face à ma pirouette... j'adore les cacahouète et alors?! Peter me fait un sourire doux et je vois dans ses yeux que la Gestapo va débuter son interrogatoire.

-Tout d'abord, comment peux-tu te transformer en loup comme tu le fais?

Ou là il a vraiment l'air surpris et désireux de connaître mon secret. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de la magie à des non magiques en Angleterre, mais ici je me suis renseignée et les loups garous même moldus font partis de la communauté magique alors c'est comme si je parlais à un autre sorcier, je ne risque pas la prison. J'aurais moyennement apprécié de finir ma vie immortelle (merci les reliques de la mort que je ne voulais pas mais j'ai pas eu le choix), si tant est qu'elle finisse, à Azkaban ou je ne sais pas quelle autre prison sordide d'Amérique...brrr j'en ai froid dans le dos, quoi que j'aurais pu finir par ouvrir un centre de vacances à Azkaban.

 **"Azkaban mieux que des Ray ban! Sans soleil, il fait froid et humide 365jour par an et 7jours sur7. Tous frais payé par la communauté, venez prendre du bon temps chez nous! Aspiration de l'âme garantie, mais conservation du corps par le froid."**

Mazette je suis vraiment dérangée, le morceau de Tommy dans ma tête à vraiment dû me débrancher quelques neurones! Je me reconcentre sur les questions de Lynda et Peter avant qu'on ne me prenne encore plus pour une folle.

-Tu veux savoir si avec de l'entrainement et plus d'expérience tu pourrais y arriver? Questionnais-je.

Il hoche la tête et je vois de l'espoir dans ses yeux, je suis tellement désolé de devoir lui étouffer dans l'œuf. J'ai envie de pleurer pour lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma magie est entrain de se lier avec lui, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça avec un inconnu...et depuis qu'on s'est rencontré il y a quelques semaines ça aurait pu arriver avant mais non, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce?

-Non Peter, je suis désolé, c'est une capacité que même peu de mes gens ont pu développer.

Je vois qu'il est déçu mais surtout surpris par mes paroles tout comme Lynda.

Lynda -Tes gens?

Peter- Capacité?

Je mesure le positif et le négatif de me dévoiler à eux, puis décide que de toute façon je ne pourrais pas le cacher plus longtemps. C'est déjà un miracle que Teddy n'ait rien fait de magique quand Lynda me l'a gardé.

-Je suis une sorcière. Et j'ai acquis la capacité d'être un animagus, qui se trouve être une louve. Sous cette forme je me prénomme "Tala", qui signifie/

-Petite louve en Amérindien. Me coupe Peter des étoiles dans les yeux.

-une sorcière? Balais qui vole, chaudron, baguette magique, chat noir? Me demande Lynda.

Je sourie devant cette caricature de la sorcière, puis bois un peu de thé que Lynda venait d'apporter à table.

-Oui, mais en général on a un hibou au lieu d'un chat, du moins dans mon ancienne communauté.

Voyant les questions dans leurs yeux, je m'explique un peu plus.

-Je suis née avec ma magie, mais je ne l'ai su qu'à mes 11 ans lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie en Écosse. Je fais, enfin je faisais partit de la communauté Britannique mais il s'est passé des choses et j'ai préféré fuir avec Teddy au risque de le perdre et d'être ...

Je ferme les yeux devant les souvenirs qui m'assaillent, et une larme traitresse coule le long de ma joue. Je sens une main se poser sur les miennes, en poing sur la table, et un courant électrique me traverse et ma magie ronronne de plaisir. Dès lors mes yeux s'ouvrent pour se fixer dans ceux de mon réconfort, Peter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai trouvé... Je ne peux pas...?je ne sais pas...?comment...? Sait il même ce qui nous arrive? Dois-je lui dire, va-t-il même me croire? Bon sang...Pourquoi me détestait-il à notre rencontre s'il est mon ...?

Il à l'air surpris et stupéfait, le saurait-il? J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun mots ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Aucun de nous ne quitte l'autre du regard. Une connexion se forme, un lien solide et durable se créé, ma magie se lie à sa magie de garou. Je suis esclave du destin, ma magie décide pour moi je n'ai même rien à dire.

Je me ressaisie un peu et arrive à l'énoncer à vois haute en même temps que lui.

-Âmes-sœurs!

Lynda en fait tomber sa tasse qui se fracasse sur le sol du salon. Mon regard ne se détourne pas de son objectif. Celui de Peter non plus. Nous sommes soudé l'un à l'autre. Mais je ressens le regard de Lynda sur nous, elle est stupéfaite, ébahie, sans voix.

-Oh putain de merde! Vous deux?! Des âmes-sœurs? Oh merde! Je...Vous...Putain de merde! Whoua bah ça va en faire des étincelles!

Ah bah non elle à réussi à se ressaisir et sa voix est revenue. Il faut dire qu'elle se retrouve avec une belle fille magique et éternelle, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, et un petit fils en un repas. J'ai fais fort, mon compagnon est un loup garou. Bon sang et un non magique Américain en plus... Heureusement que je ne suis plus Britannique sinon j'aurais été exécutée... Elle doit bien se marrer avec ma vie Mme Destiny.

Je finie par reprendre mes esprits et détache mon regard de celui de Peter pour fixer ma tasse de thé sur la table devant moi. Je vais pour reprendre mes mains de celle de Peter mais il affirme sa prise et je relève aussitôt ma tête et le fixe. Il me regarde, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, me dévore du regard j'en suis désarçonnée et me met à rougir furieusement. Lynda pose soudainement ses mains sur les notre ce qui me fait sursauter et je la regarde intriguée, elle se met à murmurer comme une prière dans une autre langue que je ne comprends pas. Je me tourne vers Peter et lui pose ma question muette. Il me répond aussitôt et je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

-C'est du Roumain, elle est entrain de prier pour une bénédiction. Elle souhaite bénir notre couple et notre future et actuelle famille. Elle prie plus particulièrement au le grand Dieu Loup.

Je suis complètement décontenancée par ses paroles. Famille? Mais nous venons seulement d'apprendre que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs... tout va beaucoup trop vite pour moi...je suis perdue... bon sang, on se détestait il y a seulement quelques heures!

J'attends que Lynda ait finit et reprends ma main doucement. Je reste plongée dans mes pensées pendant que Peter et sa mère finissent leur brunch. Je tends ma magie vers Teddy qui dort toujours, aucun changement de se côté. Je suis violemment sortie de mes pensée par une secousse dans ma tête. Mes barrières anti intrusion m'informe que quelqu'un de magique tente de rentrer chez moi. Des sorts sont lancés.

Je me lève vite de ma chaise, laisse ma louve effleurer la surface pour affiner mes sens, et cours vers la chambre de mon fils. Je lance un sort de bouclier, un de silence, et un d'alerte si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Lynda, Peter ou moi s'approcherait de lui, puis ressors en fermant la porte doucement et place un bouclier dessus. Depuis ma maitrise des reliques de la mort la magie sans baguette à été complètement naturelle pour moi et je n'utilise ma baguette que rarement surtout comme leurre pour les autres sorciers.

Je me dirige vers une des fenêtres du salon et Peter s'approche de moi ayant du sentir l'intrus tout comme moi. Il se met derrière moi et pose une main dans le bas de mon dos. Je me sens frissonner à son contact et lutte pour ne pas le regarder et plonger dans ses beaux yeux.

-il n'y en a qu'un! Je ne l'ai jamais vu par ici, pourquoi porte-t-il une robe?

Je me tends en reconnaissant l'intrus et laisse un grognement bas passer mes lèvres. Putain de ministre de la magie Britannique. Je ne suis même pas en colère, je suis remplie de fureur et Peter doit l'avoir sentie par notre nouveau lien parce qu'il m'embrasse le sommet de la tête. Je relève celle-ci et le regarde surpris.

-quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti Luna! Ce lien qui nous lie, je ressens ta fureur depuis quelques instants mais également ta peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur!

Qui a dit que j'avais peur? ...bon OK je suis effrayée, comment a-t-il pu me retrouver? Seul mon gestionnaire de Gringotts détient le secret de mon adresse... qu'a-t-il bien pu faire à mon ami gobelin!? Il ne me trahirait jamais de lui même. Je le regarde et grogne de mauvaise fois.

-OK il se pourrait que j'ai peur. Voici mon cher Peter une des raisons de ma fuite d'Angleterre et un des responsable de mon changement de nationalité. Il voulait m'utiliser comme reproductrice pour les plus grandes fortunes magiques Anglaise et voler mon héritage.

Oups ça m'a échappé, en voyant et ressentant sa fureur je n'aurais sans doute pas du aborder la reproduction forcée... je me retourne entièrement vers lui, sa main toujours dans le bas de mon dos, et lui caresse la joue tendrement avec une de mes mains je suis surprise des émotions que je ressens de moi même et de lui via notre lien. Nous sommes hypnotisés. Nos regards alternent entre les lèvres et les yeux de l'autre. Nous nous rapprochons doucement l'un vers l'autre. Une feuille de papier nous sépare mais nos lèvres ne se touchent pas encore. Toujours yeux dans les yeux. Le moment est brisé par une secousse du mobilhome. Scrimgeour vient d'envoyer un sort sur les murs. Je fronce les sourcils et ordonne à Lynda d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans la chambre avec Teddy.

-Reste avec notre fils s'il te plait Lynda, tu ne feras que te mettre en danger, et je ne permettrais pas que ma famille soit en danger, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop perdu pour vous perdre alors que je viens de vous trouver! J'ai posé des protections sur la porte de ta chambre et le lit de Teddy... putain de sorcier raciste de merde.

Je me détache complètement de Peter et pose mes deux mains, vites rejointes par mon front, sur le mur du mobilhome et commence une incantation que m'a transmis la mort parmi toutes ses connaissances. Il s'agit d'une incantation lupine de protection contre les sorciers malintentionnés. Les murs de l'habitation se mettent aussitôt à réagir et luisent d'une belle couleur jaune or quelques instant avant de s'éteindre mais un ronronnement persistant résonne des murs et j'entends Lynda hoqueter de surprise.

-je vais veiller sur mon petit fils, Peter veille sur ma nouvelle fille, je compte sur toi!

Je tourne la tête vers Lynda qui s'approche de moi et pose un baisé protecteur sur mon front, les larmes me montent immédiatement aux yeux tellement le moment est riche en émotions pour moi qui n'ai jamais connue la douceur et l'amour d'une mère après la mort de mes parents.

Je la regarde s'éloigner vers sa chambre où dort mon bébé, et je sens Peter recueillir une larme qui coule sur ma joue. J'attrape son haut de ma main et le rapproche brutalement de moi avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baisé passionné auquel il répond immédiatement. C'est brûlant, pleins d'amour et de promesses. Nous stoppons à cours d'air et restons dans le calme quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, front contre front, nos respirations haletantes. J'ai laissé le lien ouvert et lui aussi, nous avons ressentit toutes les émotions de l'autre et heureusement qu'il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille sinon je me serais écroulée par terre tant mes jambes n'auraient pas continuées me porter. Sans le prévenir je m'écarte et laisse place à ma forme animagus, avant de me tourner pour sortir affronter Scrimgeour. Peter m'interpelle avant que je n'ai fait trois pas.

-Fais attention s'il te plait, ma Luna! Je vais prendre soin de notre famille...de notre louveteau.

Je suis émue par ses paroles. Il s'en est passé des choses au cours de cette pleine lune. Hier encore on ne s'aimait pas et aujourd'hui on se découvre âme-sœur et je tombe amoureuse. Pour lui montrer que j'acceptais le lien j'avance vers lui et place ma tête sous la sienne de façon à avoir le haut de mon crane sous son menton, comme le ferait une louve avec son compagnon. Je me recule et le regarde dans les yeux. Je lis beaucoup d'émotions dans les siens et de la compréhension au message que j'essaye de lui faire passer. Il a compris. Je me détourne et sors du mobilhome pour affronter une partie de mon passé. Scrimgeour s'était entre temps calmé sur les sort d'attaque et ma venue le surprend. Je lui grogne après tandis que sa prise sur sa baguette se raffermit, la peur suintant de chaque pore de sa peau.

-Grrr

Scrimgeour (sursautant) - ahhhh saleté de loup! Je cherche Lady Potter Black! Je suis le ministre de la magie Scrimgeour d'Angleterre, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi!

Je plante mes pattes dans le sol et grogne tout en restant attentive à ses actions, ne voulant pas être prise au dépourvue. Seule ma louve et mes sorts le séparent de ma famille, hors de question qu'il leur arrive le moindre mal, je préfère plutôt mourir, et même si je ne le resterais pas longtemps ça fait toujours un mal de chien alors c'est pour dire ...

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche, et je pense immédiatement à une seconde baguette. Comme je me trompe il s'agit d'une arme à feu, comment un sang pur raciste et ne connaissant rien des moldus possède-t-il une arme à feu? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'une détonation retentis et qu'une grande douleur me prend dans la poitrine, me coupant le souffle. J'ai dû être blessée au niveau des poumons car j'ai énormément de difficultés à respirer. Je m'écroule par terre toujours sous la forme de Tala, du sang coule en grande quantité de mon corps, et ma magie s'agite et se tend à la recherche de Peter à quelques mètre de nous. Un goût métallique dans la bouche et je crache ce que je pense être du sang.

Scrimgeour - Bon débarras! Saleté de loup garou!

Il range l'arme dans ses robes alors que je commence à suffoquer légèrement. Ma vue se trouble à quelques moments, c'est mal partit pour rester en vie... faites que mes protections tiennent et que Teddy, Peter et Lynda ne risquent rien. J'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom puis sombre dans l'inconscience.

°Fin PDV Luna°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

°Pdv Peter°

La pleine lune était passée et après quelques surprises de dernière minute nous étions rentrés à la maison, Lynda et moi, accompagné par Luna et son bout de chou Teddy. Je venait d'être remis à ma place par Luna après m'en être pris à ce petit louveteau qui s'est avéré être Teddy. Il est comme moi! Bon sang je n'aurais jamais deviné, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient laissé une piste pour le deviner, tout comme moi je le cache assez bien je pense, mais quand même...je suis chamboulé.

Et cette connexion entre Luna et moi...Elle est attirante ça c'est sûr, et la seule chose que me mettait en colère est ce secret que j'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient. Maintenant que le secret est dévoilé l'attirance entre nous deux me parait évidente. Je peux même dire que mes sentiments pour elles, cachés jusqu'à ce matin, sont remontés à la surface aussi vite et forts qu'un boomerang revient vers son lanceur! Bref... je m'habille et on va manger le brunch que Lynda avait préparée. Teddy est dans la chambre de Lynda pour dormir...il va vraiment avoir faim ce petit bout, mais il a besoin de dormir avant tout c'est important pour lui. A table, j'ai les crocs! Sans mauvais jeu de mots...

Nous mangions depuis quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Seulement coupé par le bruit des couverts sur nos assiettes. Je lançais des regards vers Luna qui gardait la tête baissée vers son assiette, à manger. Tout un tas de questions me passent par la tête et en jetant un coup d'œil à Lynda je me rend compte qu'elle aussi, mais on se retient. Luna est assez réservée et n'aime pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée et puis j'avoue qu'après avoir grogné sur Teddy je n'ai pas intérêt à la ramener de trop.

Une fois le Brunch terminé, Luna relève la tête et me vois la regarder. Je suis vraiment intrigué par sa capacité à se changer en loup alors qu'elle n'est clairement pas un loup garou comme Teddy et moi. Elle est tellement belle, si naturelle...je vois de l'interrogation sur son visage, elle doit sans doute se demander pourquoi je la regarde aussi tendrement...je n'y peux rien ce sont mes sentiments, à trop les mettre en bouteille ça finit par déborder quand on les libère.

Elle se recule contre le dossier de sa chaise et prend la parole.

-Merci Lynda pour ton invitation et pour ce délicieux brunch.

-Je t'en pris ma belle, c'était un plaisir et puis on te devait bien ça après ...

Lynda marque un temps d'arrêt alors que je baisse la tête de honte. On est mal à l'aise de ce qui s'est passé, mais s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi et pas ma mère...j'espère que Luna ne lui en veut pas.

-Cette nuit? Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, après tout tu n'es pas celle qui s'en est pris à mon louveteau!

Elle tourne son regard vers moi retroussant les babine et je sentais bien son loup ou quoi que se soit de lupin ressortir. Ses yeux se dorant sous la colère. Je suis sous le choc, il faut qu'elle me pardonne je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde encore une seule fois comme ça, tellement de colère...

-Je suis vraiment désolé Luna! Je ne savais pas...je ne ...mon instinct animal prend le dessus un peu trop rapidement certaines fois, comme cette nuit. Mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal! Mon loup n'est pas comme ça, il voulait le protéger quand tu es arrivé et m'a ramené à la raison en grognant.

Je vois que mes mots l'ont atteint. Elle retrouve son aspect normal, et la colère dans son regard s'estompe à mesure qu'elle comprend que je n'étais pas totalement maître de moi ce soir. Ça n'excuse rien mais je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à un louveteau, depuis le temps que ma moitié lupine cherche une compagne et des petits... en temps normal un mâle aurait tué les petits d'un autre mal et pris la femelle mais pas le miens...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Peut être se doutait-il que notre compagne aurait déjà un petit...notre compagne? pourquoi j'ai une image de Luna dans la tête quand j'imagine ma compagne?! Bon sang je vais virer schizo si ça continue...

Elle me regarde avec compréhension cette fois, elle est tellement belle...rooooh mais Peter ça suffit! on dirait une midinette devant son chanteur préféré...

-Bien, j'accepte tes excuses Peter mais que ça ne se reproduise pas sinon tu n'auras jamais de descendance pour leur raconter tes erreurs! Mais il faudra t'excuser auprès de mon louveteau également, et seulement lui pourra te pardonner ou non.

Oh bon sang j'ai déjà dit à quel point je l'aime cette femme?! non? Bah je l'aime! Et j'offrirais même pleins de cadeaux à Teddy pour m'excuser.

-Merci Luna, je le ferais...tu sais il est vraiment attachant ton bonhomme...Il a de la chance d'avoir une maman aussi belle!

Oh merde, c'est sortit tout seul, mais je rêve où elle rougie? Oh mazette je l'ai fais rougir!

-Merci Peter, mais c'est moi qui ais de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon aussi gentil et doux. Mais ta maman a de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi mignon...

Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage à ses paroles et je pose une de mes main sur une de ses mains posé sur la table tandis que la seconde recouvre sa bouche de gêne devant ses paroles. Je crois que sa bouche à parlé avant que sa tête ne puisse penser. Elle se reprend et change de sujet de conversation. La gêne lui va bien, elle est mignonne!

-Bon Vous pouvez me poser vos questions, je crois que vous en mourez d'envie! Et puis je ne vais pas vous manger...enfin qui sait.

Je sourie doucement en décelant sa pirouette humoristique, Lynda en rigole à côté de moi en apportant une théière pleine sur la table. Mais elle a raison j'ai pleins de questions, enfin surtout une principale.

-Tout d'abord, comment peux-tu te transformer en loup comme tu le fais?

J'avoue que c'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Je me pose tellement cette question que ma tête est sur le point d'éclater. Je la vois réfléchir et faire une tête bizarre. Ou là elle doit se faire tout une speech dans sa tête et elle me ressemble quand je pète un cable dans ma tête.

-Tu veux savoir si avec de l'entrainement et plus d'expérience tu pourrais y arriver? Questionnais-je.

J'hoche la tête et je ne peux empêcher l'espoir de percer dans mes yeux.

-Non Peter, je suis désolé, c'est une capacité que même peu de mes gens ont pu développer.

Je déçu, mais je je m'y attendais un peu. Par contre je suis surpris par ses paroles. Que veut-elle dire par "mes gens" et "capacité"? Lynda à l'air un peu déçue et je sais qu'elle voulait vraiment faciliter les choses pour moi, mais je suis ce que je suis, je n'ai pas honte ni de regret.

Lynda -Tes gens?

Peter- Capacité?

Je vois bien qu'elle hésite avant de s'expliquer. Je le comprends, on ne se connait pas non plus depuis longtemps et c'est son secret. Je ne sais pas si je lui aurais avoué le miens si les rôles étaient inversés.

Je vois dans ses yeux le moment où elle décide de tout nous expliquer.

-Je suis une sorcière. Et j'ai acquis la capacité d'être un animagus, qui se trouve être une louve. Sous cette forme je me prénomme "Tala", qui signifie/

-Petite louve en Amérindien. Je la coupe des étoiles dans les yeux, j'adore le nom de sa louve tout comme son prénom à elle.

-une sorcière? Balais qui vole, chaudron, baguette magique, chat noir? Lui demande Lynda.

Elle sourie devant cette mauvaise caricature de la sorcière que tout le monde connait. Elle porte sa tasse de thé, servie par Lynda, à la bouche et je la regarde boire quelques gorgées. C'est terriblement sexy. Elle est terriblement sexy.

-Oui, mais en général on a un hibou au lieu d'un chat, du moins dans mon ancienne communauté.

Je ne sais pas pour ma mère mais j'ai tellement de questions qui viennent remplacer toutes les autres. Elle a dû le voir car elle continue ses explications. Je la sens un peu tendue, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose dans cette communauté magique pour qu'elle change comme ça et qu'elle s'installe au milieu de nulle part avec son fils. J'ai tellement envie de la protéger...de les protéger.

-Je suis née avec ma magie, mais je ne l'ai su qu'à mes 11 ans lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie en Écosse. Je fais, enfin je faisais partit de la communauté Britannique mais il s'est passé des choses et j'ai préféré fuir avec Teddy au risque de le perdre et d'être ...

J'en étais sur. Je la vois fermer les yeux et se tendre encore plus. Elle a l'air tellement en détresse que ça me fait mal au cœur. Au sens propre du terme, mon cœur est assaillit par une douleur brutale et violente. Une larme coule de son œil le long de sa joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma main libre sur les siennes. Celles ci était tellement serrées en poing devant elle que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Un courant électrique me traverse sous le toucher, et je sens mon loup ronronner à l'intérieur de moi.

Oh bon sang, je l'ai trouvé! Sait-elle ce qui nous arrive ? dois-je lui dire? Elle ouvre les yeux pour fixer les miens. Elle ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Nous nous perdons dans les yeux de l'autre, comme si une connexion s'établissait entre nous. Je ressens un lien se créer entre nos deux corps et sans que je n'ai rien fais des émotions et sentiments qui ne m'appartiennent pas se font ressentir dans mon cœur. Serait-ce les sien? Elle se ressaisie et je décide de l'énoncer en même temps qu'elle.

-Âmes-sœurs!

Lynda en fait tomber sa tasse qui se fracasse sur le sol du salon. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne quittons le regard de notre moitié. Nous sommes soudés l'un à l'autre. Je ressens le regard de ma mère sur nous, elle doit être plus que surprise au vu de nos antécédents. Elle ne dit rien, ce qui est remarquable après cette découverte, elle doit être choquée!

-Oh putain de merde! Vous deux?! Des âmes-sœurs? Oh merde! Je...Vous...Putain de merde! Whoua bah ça va en faire des étincelles!

Ah bah non elle n'est plus choquée. Hier encore on était que tout les deux, et ce matin elle gagne une belle fille et un petit fils, parce qu'il est hors de question que Teddy ne soit pas mon fils. Mon loup l'a déjà adopté tout comme moi.

Je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne, elle baisse doucement le regard pour fixer sa tasse de thé devant elle ; elle essaye de récupérer sa main mais je raffermit ma prise et elle relève aussitôt son tête et me fixe de nouveau. Je la trouve adorable, et ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, ce dont elle doit se rendre compte parce qu'elle parait désarçonnée et rougie comme une tomate. Ma mère me surprend en posant ses mains sur les notre jointes et murmure une prière de bénédiction. Je vois que Luna est surprise et ne comprend pas. Elle quitte ma mère du regard et se retourne vers moi, sa question au bord des lèvre. Et je vois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ma réponse.

-C'est du Roumain, elle est entrain de prier pour une bénédiction. Elle souhaite bénir notre couple et notre future et actuelle famille. Elle prie plus particulièrement le grand Dieu Loup.

Elle a l'air perdue et un peu apeurée. Je crois que cette histoire de famille la fait paniquer. Une fois que Lynda a terminée, Luna reprend sa main et reste plongée dans ses pensées. Je me ressers un peu à manger tout comme Lynda, et personne ne parle plus laissant à chacun le soins d'assimiler toutes les informations apprises depuis ce matin.

Nous sommes sortis de nos propre pensées par Luna qui se lève violemment de sa chaise, pour courir vers la chambre où Teddy dort. Lui ais-je fait peur? Je la vois revenir et se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, sur ses gardes. je m'avance doucement vers elle et mes sens lupin détectent une anomalie sur mon territoire...un intrus. Je me met derrière elle et pose une main dans le bas de son dos. Je la sens frissonner à mon contact et lutter pour ne pas se retourner. Je jette un coup d'œil à notre intrus et n'en vois qu'un, assez bizarre mais un seul. C'est étrange. C'est une robe qu'il porte?

-il n'y en a qu'un! Je ne l'ai jamais vu par ici, pourquoi porte-t-il une robe?

Luna se tend devant moi, elle doit avoir reconnu l'intrus, un grognement bas et menaçant passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Je ressens sa fureur et sa peur à travers notre lien, et décide de lui embrasser le sommet de la tête pour lui faire savoir que je suis présent pour elle, qu'elle n'est plus toute seule, que nous sommes deux mais en même temps un seul. Elle me regarde surpris par mon geste.

-quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti Luna! Ce lien qui nous lie, je ressens ta fureur depuis quelques instants mais également ta peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur!

Elle ne veut laisser aucune faiblesse passer. OK je comprends mais elle va devoir apprendre que je suis sa moitié et qu'elle peut se dévoiler entièrement devant moi je n'en penserais pas moins d'elle. Elle me regarde et grogne de mauvaise fois, un petit sourire orne mes lèvre devant le grande victoire que je viens de remporter.

-OK il se pourrait que j'ai peur. Voici mon cher Peter une des raisons de ma fuite d'Angleterre et un des responsable de mon changement de nationalité. Il voulait m'utiliser comme reproductrice pour les plus grandes fortunes magiques Anglaise et voler mon héritage.

La fureur nous prend mon loup et moi dès que ses mots sont compris par mon cerveau...il voulait l'utiliser comme reproductrice? Luna? NOTRE Luna? NOTRE COMPAGNE?!

Elle a du ressentir également mes émotions car elle fait un demi tour vers moi, tandis que je conserve ma main dans le bas de son dos, et elle me caresse tendrement la joue. Je suis hypnotisé pas son regard. Je ressens tellement d'amour dans son toucher et notre lien est débordant d'amour, de tendresse et de douceur...tellement d'émotions des deux côtés que je ne sais pas laquelle est à qui.

Mon regard alterne entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser! Nous nous rapprochons doucement l'un de l'autre. Une feuille de papier nous sépare désormais, mais nos lèvres ne sont toujours pas en contact. Cette fois nos regards ne se quittent pas. Le souffle coupé, prêt à l'embrasser et à lui transmettre encore plus d'amour, mais le moment est brisé par une secousse du mobilhome. Je ressers mon emprise sur Luna pour la protéger, m'inquiétant pour Teddy et Lynda. Celle ci va bien et nous rejoins devant la fenêtre. Luna ne panique pas alors Teddy doit aller bien. Elle fronce les sourcils et ordonne à Lynda d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans la chambre avec notre fils.

-Reste avec notre fils s'il te plait Lynda, tu ne feras que te mettre en danger, et je ne permettrais pas que ma famille soit en danger, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop perdu pour vous perdre alors que je viens de vous trouver! J'ai posé des protections sur la porte de ta chambre et le lit de Teddy... putain de sorcier raciste de merde.

Elle s'énerve vraiment contre ce type, et moi j'ai envie de le déchirer en deux et me repaître de ses organes alors qu'il est encore vivant. Personne ne prend ma compagne pour une jument de reproduction! Elle se détache de moi et pose ses deux mains et son front contre le mur tout en murmurant une incantation dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Les murs se mettent à briller d'une belle couleur jaune or pendant quelques secondes et un ronronnement de plaisir venant des murs s'en suit. Lynda hoquette de surprise mais se reprend assez vite, puis se tourne vers moi.

-je vais veiller sur mon petit fils, Peter veille sur ma nouvelle fille, je compte sur toi!

Luna se détourne du mur et tourne la tête vers Lynda qui s'approche d'elle. Elle pose un baisé protecteur sur le front de sa belle fille et les larmes montent aux yeux de Luna tellement d'émotions ont été échangées dans ce geste.

Lynda s'éloigne vers sa chambre où dort notre louveteau et je regarde la femme de ma vie, ma moitié verser une larme que je recueille avec mon doigt. Je suis pris au dépourvu quand elle attrape mon haut et me rapproche brutalement d'elle pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baisé passionné. Je lui répond tout de suite avec tout autant de passion. C'est brûlant, plein d'amour et de promesses. Nous stoppons à cours d'air et restons dans le calme quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, front contre front, nos respirations haletantes. J'ai ressenti toutes ses émotions via notre lien et d'après la façon dont elle s'accroche à moi heureusement que je la tiens fermement sinon elle serait tombée. Elle s'écarte sans préavis et prend la forme de Tala pour sortir affronter ce sorcier. Je l'interpelle avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de trop.

-Fais attention s'il te plait, ma Luna! Je vais prendre soin de notre famille...de notre louveteau.

Je vois que mes paroles l'ont touchées. Elle revient vers moi et je m'abaisse pour la caresser alors qu'elle cale sa tête sous la mienne à la façon des louves avec leur compagnon. Les émotions me saisissent et je lui envoie ma compréhension via notre lien et mon regard. Elle se détourne et sors du mobilhome pour affronter son passé, je ne suis pas rassuré qu'elle y sois seule, mais je ne peux rien faire face à un sorcier...peut-être une nuit de pleine lune mais pas actuellement. Je vois la raideur du sorcier et celle de ma femme. Elle grogne et ce mec pue la peur.

-Grrr

Je ronronne de plaisir que ma compagne inspire ainsi la peur chez un autre homme. Mon loup a augmenté mon audition et j'entends ce mec insulter ma louve.

Scrimgeour (sursautant) - ahhhh saleté de loup! Je cherche Lady Potter Black! Je suis le ministre de la magie Scrimgeour d'Angleterre, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi!

Il cherche ma femme? Une Lady? Premier ministre?

Ou là ma femme n'est pas contente, je la vois se concentrer, elle fixe ses appuis prête à se défendre. Oh putain il a une arme! NON! TALA!LUNA! il a tiré cet enfoiré, il a blessé ma femme, je ressens sa douleur via notre lien. Elle s'écroule par terre toujours sous sa forme lupine, du sang commence à s'étaler autour de son corps

Scrimgeour - Bon débarras! Saleté de loup garou!

Je vois cet enfoiré ranger son arme dans ses robes alors que Tala commence à suffoquer légèrement. Je crie le nom de ma compagne.

-LUNA!

Je vais pour sortir lorsque je l'entends. Mon nom lupin, dans un murmure. La seule chose qu'il me faut pour me transformer en loup à la pleine lune. Si je me transformais sans avoir entendu mon nom lupin je deviendrais un vargulf...un loup fou, sans âme. Un tueur vicieux, ne faisant aucune différence entre un criminel et un bébé. Ne tuant que pour le plaisir de tuer, de ressentir la douleur et de rouler dans le sang de la victime.

"Shadow"...

Je jette un œil à l'ombre de la lune dans le ciel, et entend de nouveau mon nom.

"Shadow" ...

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre et passe la porte en laissant le contrôle à mon alter égo lupin. La transformation n'a jamais été aussi rapide, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'inquiétude pour Tala ou si notre lien accélère les choses pour que je puisse la protéger...Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête protéger ma compagne contre cette menace mortelle. Je me jette au dessus de ma Luna/Tala et grogne contre notre ennemi. Les babines retroussées et la bave qui coule me donnent un air fou furieux, et ça se reflète dans les yeux du sorcier devant moi. L'odeur de rouille du sang envahi l'air, j'ai envie de vérifier ma femme mais ne veux pas quitter cet ordure du regard au cas où il sorte une autre surprise de ses robes.

-Grrr

Scrimgeour - Dégage sale bête! Mais c'est pas vrai, on peut même pas effectuer une mission tranquille sans que ces saletés de bêtes vous emmerde! Plus qu'à se débarrasser du deuxième.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'attaquer que plusieurs POP retentissent autour de nous et que des espèces de nains aux dents pointues apparaissent en protection devant Tala et Shadow. L'un des nain s'écarte du groupe et vient vers nous, je grogne aussitôt voulant protéger ma compagne, celui-ci lève doucement ses deux mains dans le signe universel de paix et parle calmement.

Nain 1- doucement Mr Rumancek, on s'occupe de ce scélérat, occupez-vous de Lady Luna. Restez auprès de votre compagne, vous seul pouvez lui sauver la vie!

Je me détends légèrement et ne voyant aucune menace me retourne vers ma femme toujours blessée. Je me couche vers elle en gémissant de tristesse et de peur pour elle. Je touche sa tête avec ma truffe, et essaie de la faire bouger, sans succès. Les conversations reprennent derrière nous mais je me concentre sur Tala et fais passer un maximum d'énergie, à travers notre lien, vers elle.

Nain 2- Ministre Scrimgeour, je suis Gripsec, le Gobelin gestionnaire en chef des comptes Potter et Black. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, le seul moyen que vous ayez pu trouver l'adresse de Lady Potter Black est par la magie noir, cette adresse étant sous fidélitas et seul moi même et Lady Potter Black connaissons le gardien du secret. De plus vous venez de blesser gravement un ressortissant Américain sur son sol!

ah donc ce sont des gobelins...bon à savoir... Luna avait cachée son adresse? Je savais que je l'aimais cette femme! Elle est vraiment intelligente!

Scrimgeour (coupant Gripsec) - c'est juste un stupide loup garou! Je suis ministre de la magie, je suis intouchable sale vermine!

Gripsec- Vous venez de blesser Lady Luna Potter Black et alliez blesser son compagnon et âme-sœur Mr Peter Rumancek!

Scrimgeour - COMMENT? NON, NON, NONNNNN! Une personne de son rang ne peux pas finir avec un vulgaire loup garou!

Une nouvelle personne fait son entrée dans un pop à peine discernable suivie immédiatement par deux autre pop plus bruyants cette fois ci, et je relève la tête vivement devant une possible menace pour Tala/Luna, puis la rabaisse tristement en l'absence d'attaque.

Inconnu - Eh bien ici les loups-garou sont respectés et aimés! Je dirais même plus que c'est un honneur d'être uni par Magia et la mère Luna à l'un de ses né loup! Je comprends pourquoi tous nos détecteurs sont dans le trouillomètre, heureusement que j'ai emmené mes meilleurs Médicomages et Vétomages avec moi!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner pour attirer leur attention sur nous et donc qu'ils s'occupent de ma femme.

-Grrr

Inconnu - Doucement Mr Rumancek, on va s'occuper tout de suite de votre compagne. Elle sera soignée convenablement.

Il continue de me parler pendant que qu'un homme et une femme, qui me rappel quelqu'un, s'approchent de nous avec leur baguette. Je grogne en menace me souvenant de ce que ce ministre d'Angleterre a fait avec sa baguette.

Inconnu- Je me présente Mr Rumancek, je suis Andrew Berisford, Président de la magie Américain. Voici notre meilleur Médicomage Stuart et notre meilleure Vétomage Destiny, qui est votre cousine si je ne m'abuse.

Je tourne mon regard si rapidement vers Destiny que mes vertèbres ont émis un craquement douloureux. Celle ci me fait un petit sourire rassurant mais je vois bien de la stupeur et de la peur dans son regard. Elle doit penser que je me suis transformé sans la lune et que je vais virer vargulf. Il faudra que je lui explique, mais pour le moment seule Tala/Luna compte. Le Stuart n'a pas l'air menaçant mais je m'attends à tout, l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit! J'ai quand même du mal à laisser un autre homme approcher de ma compagne alors qu'elle est vulnérable et que nous ne sommes pas accouplé. Shadow grogne et je fulmine aussi mais pas le choix je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

Une multitudes de POP se font entendre autour de nous mais personne n'a l'air sur la défensive alors je m'inquiète mais pas trop. D'autres sorciers habillés d'uniformes de combat violet avec des capes de la même couleur juste une ou deux teintes plus sombre, et sur lesquelles un symbole que je ne distingue pas bien est brodé. Ils détiennent tous une baguette en bois à la main et tiennent en joue Scrimgeour. Un mouvement près de moi, trop près, me fait montrer les dents et grogner.

-Grrr

Ma cousine s'approche doucement et caresse ma tête en signe d'apaisement.

Destiny - doucement cousin! On est là pour aider ta...femme?

Elle à l'air hésitante sur comment définir Tala/Luna pour moi, alors j'acquiesce pour confirmer et des étoiles de joie dans son regard me montre toute son bonheur pour moi. Les sorciers en violet s'en vont avec le ministre anglais et les nains sont rassemblés en protection autour de nous tout en nous laissant de l'intimité et de l'espace pour être à l'aise. Le président Américain s'approche doucement de moi tandis que je laisse Stuart et Destiny s'occuper de ma femme. Je continue de luis transmettre de l'énergie via notre lien et je sens tout son amour pour Teddy et moi me réchauffer le cœur, ma femme s'accroche! C'est une battante! Je suis fier d'elle.

Berisford - Mr Rumancek, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité, personne ne vous attaquera plus!

-Grrr

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris mes remerciements, mais j'ai hoché la tête en même temps, alors j'espère. J'analyse la situation et décide qu'il n'y a plus de danger désormais. Je me retourne vers ma compagne, toujours entre les mains de Stuart et Destiny, et m'allonge près de sa tête, ma truffe collée à la sienne...je vois sa blessure saigner encore un peu mais beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques minutes, je suis rassuré, mais gémie vers Destiny pour qu'elle soigne complètement Tala/Luna.

Destiny- ne t'en fais pas cousin, on sait ce qu'on fait! Ta femme sera sur pied en un rien de temps!

Je ne me préoccupe plus de rien ni de personne, sinon de ma femme et lui lèche la truffe et la tête pour la réchauffer un peu. Son corps s'est refroidi à cause de sa perte de sang, mais je vais vite la réchauffer...en tout bien tout honneur.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Après ce qui semble être des heures, Luna reprend doucement forme humaine et inconsciemment je fais de même, remerciant mère Luna pour nous avoir permis Shadow et moi de protéger notre compagne. Stuart et Destiny stoppent leurs soins et s'écartent de Luna, désormais dans mes bras.

Destiny- Peter, Lady Potter Black est tirée d'affaire. Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang mais on lui a donné une potion de régénération sanguine pour combler cette perte. Elle sera énormément fatiguée pendant quelques jours mais s'en remettra.

J'hoche la tête vers ma cousine pour la remercier. Puis Stuart prend la parole à son tour.

Stuart- elle gardera une légère cicatrice au dessus de son sein gauche, endroit d'entrée du projectile. Celui-ci ayant été enduit d'aconit, poison pour les loups garou...cet homme avait clairement prévu de tuer tout loup garou protecteur de Lady Potter Black! La cicatrice l'a tiraillera un peu voir même piquera légèrement mais tout va s'estomper d'ici quelques jours.

\- Merci à tous les deux... et désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça tout à l'heure...je/

Stuart me coupa la parole avant que je ne puisse m'expliquer, les émotions me chamboulant et d'adrénaline quittant peu à peu mon sang, laissant une larve au lieu du loup fort de tout à l'heure.

Stuart- Aucun mal Mr Rumancek, si quelqu'un avait essayé de tuer mon âme-sœur, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai aussi bien réagit que vous! Bonne continuation à vous deux.

Il s'en alla, mais en parlant de son âme-sœur il avait jeté un regard vers ma cousine. Serait-elle...? je décide de lui en parler avant de rentrer Luna à l'intérieur. Sa peau s'est un peu réchauffée, je suis content, notre lien est plus grand et solide que tout à l'heure, et moins faible de son côté.

\- Tu es son âme-sœur pas vrai cousine? (elle acquiesce) Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit?

Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé, blessé, ou si je doit accepter qu'elle ne nous ait rien dit à Lynda et à moi, sa famille. A t elle eue peur de notre réaction?

Destiny- C'est compliqué cousin...et toi pourquoi as tu forcé la transformation? tu es fou? Tu tiens donc tant que ça à devenir un vargulf alors que tu viens de trouver ta compagne?!

-Ne panique pas cousine, j'ai entendu la lune murmurer mon nom lupin. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la bénédiction que Lynda à demandé au grand dieu loup...

Destiny- Sans doute cousin, ou alors elle te l'a permis parce que ta femme est une sorcière et que c'était le seul moyen de la protéger...Bon je vais y aller j'ai un rapport à faire sur les soins de ta femme! Félicitation cousin je suis heureux pour vous deux.

\- Elle a un fils Destiny! Elle m'a permis d'avoir un louveteau, il est comme moi!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en parler, je l'aime tellement ce petit louveteau. Je ressens l'amour débordant de Luna à travers notre lien pour Teddy et moi. Je pense que c'est son moyen de me dire qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est heureuse que Teddy et moi allions bien, qu'elle nous aimes.

Destiny- je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous trois! Tu as enfin la famille que Shadow et toi attendiez depuis longtemps malgré ton jeune âge...au revoir cousin! Prends soins de vous trois et de tante Lynda!

Elle a l'air si mélancolique...et triste. Ça me fait mal au cœur de voir tout ça dans son regard.

-Je le ferais...mais tu sais tu devrais le laisser t'atteindre! Il a l'air d'un gars bien, et la vie est pleine d'imprévus...regarde Luna et moi, j'ai failli la perdre aujourd'hui alors que je viens juste de la trouver...

Elle me fait un dernier bisous sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, et me remercie pour le conseil. Je la remercie à mon tour d'avoir soignée ma femme et la laisser rejoindre son cher et tendre plus loin. Je les observe se parler puis Stuart hurle de joie et embrasse passionnément Destiny, la tenant serrée dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que ce soit un rêve. Leurs visages rayonnant de bonheur et de joie d'être enfin réuni.

Je retourne mon attention sur ma femme que je tiens dans mes bras, et remarque qu'elle a été changée de vêtements et recouverte d'une couverture...magie... Sont teint moins pâle que tout à l'heure, même ses pommettes ont rosies, ce qui me soulage. Le président Berisford se rapproche de moi alors que Stuart et Destiny disparaissent tendrement enlacés dans un POP bruyant.

Berisford- Mr Rumancek, je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps pour que Lady Potter Black soit sauvée. Je m'excuse pour les circonstances de notre rencontre.

-Merci d'être intervenu Mr le président, mais je vous avoue que je ne comprends pas tout. Luna ne nous a pas expliqué grand chose avant que ce sorcier ne nous attaque.

Berisford- je me doute que ça doit être surprenant, et si vous alliez rassurer votre mère et votre fils...Votre compagne peut être bougée ne vous inquiétez pas, allez donc l'allonger ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Je vous attends ici si vous le souhaitez.

-On va faire comme ça, je vous remercie. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je prends ma compagne dans mes bras comme une mariée et la ramène dans le mobilhome. Lynda me saute presque dessus et retient un hoquet de peur en voyant Luna dans mes bras sans connaissance. Ses mains sur sa bouche, des larmes remplissant ses yeux, la peur et la douleur prenant place dans son regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lynda! Elle va bien, elle a été blessée par l'intrus mais d'autre sorciers alliés sont venus la guérir... le président de la magie Américain est devant la maison et attend de nous expliquer certaines choses tu peux aller l'accueillir s'il te plait? Je vais allonger Luna dans mon lit et regarder notre fils et je reviens de suite.

Lynda- Tout de suite mon fils! Prends bien soin de ma fille! Mon petit fils dort profondément.

Je la remercie et pose un baiser protecteur et rassurant sur le front de ma mère, et vais jusqu'à ma chambre où je pose délicatement ma femme sur mon lit. Un plaid posé délicatement sur elle pour la réchauffer encore un peu, je lui caresse délicatement la joue avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baisé tendre et amoureux. Ses émotions passent à travers notre lien et m'inondent d'amour et de tendresse.

-je vais veiller sur notre louveteau et voir Lynda. Je m'occupe de tout, repose toi mon cœur! Tu l'as bien mérité, tu as été une battante, une guerrière...je suis fière d'être d'être ton compagnon!

Je quitte la chambre doucement après un dernier baisé protecteur et amoureux sur son front, puis ferme doucement la porte. Je rentre doucement dans la chambre d'en face et m'approche du lit ou dort tranquillement notre petit louveteau, Teddy. Il est tellement beau avec ses petites boucles noires... il ressemble tellement à sa mère. Je lui effleure tendrement la joue de peur de le réveiller, et ressort de la chambre tout aussi doucement en fermant la porte.

Je rejoins Lynda dans le salon. Elle se trouve en compagnie de Berisford et ils discutent. Je rejoins la discussion, enfin plutôt le déballage d'informations. Andrew Berisford nous apprend tout ce que nous devons savoir sur le monde magique: la magie avec et sans baguette, les potions et chaudrons pour les faire, les balais volants, les hiboux, le transplanage et les portoloins ainsi que le voyage par cheminette...

Leurs lois,le statut du secret et comment nous les loup-garous sommes protégés ici en Amérique. Le racisme Anglais. L'aristocratie dont Luna fait partie même après son changement de nationalité en quittant l'Angleterre. Il n'a rien voulu nous révéler sur le passé de Luna dans cette communauté et la raison de sa fuite, juste qu'il y a eu une guerre dans l'Europe magique et que Luna à combattue dedans...mon dieu ma guerrière, j'avais bien raison de l'appeler comme ça.

Berisford- Bon voilà vous savez tout. Si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre problème contactez moi via hibou ou cheminée. Lady Potter Black doit avoir de la poudre de cheminette chez elle. Si vous avez un portable vous composez le 1/2/3/4 # et vous serez envoyé directement sur ma ligne directe au ministère de la magie. Des questions?

Je regarde Lynda pour savoir si elle avait des questions à lui poser. En l'absence de réponse positive je me retourne vers Berisford.

\- Non monsieur le président c'est bon. Merci pour tout et également d'avoir pris le temps de tout nous expliquer vous même, nous l'apprécions.

Je suis coupé par des pleurs qui retentissent dans la chambre de Lynda...Teddy! Je remercie encore une fois Berisdord et vais rejoindre mon louveteau qui doit avoir faim maintenant. En ouvrant la porte je le vois assis dans son lit, sa peluche loup contre lui, de grosses larmes coulant de ses yeux sur ses joues de bébé.

-Bah alors petit loup. Tu me reconnais?

Teddy- 'Ter! Mama?

-Oui je suis Peter, je voulais m'excuser pour Shadow et moi de t'avoir grogné dessus hier soir... ta maman se repose dans ma chambre en face. Elle était très fatiguée alors je lui ai prêté mon lit. Tu veux la voir mon ptit cœur?

Mon louveteau hoche la tête pour dire oui et je le prends dans mes bras. Il pose sa petite tête toute bouclée dans le creux de mon cou et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte et rentre doucement, Luna est toujours endormie. On s'approche de Luna et Teddy veut lui faire un bisou, alors je me penche lentement, en tenant bien Teddy dans mes bras, et penche mon bonhomme au dessus de la tête de sa mère pour qu'il puisse déposer ses lèvres toutes baveuses sur son front. Les couleurs de Luna sont complètement revenues, ça me rassure, il faut juste qu'elle se repose maintenant et elle sera complètement remise. Quand je pense que j'étais si prêt de la perdre...je ne veux pas y repenser, je sens Shadow gronder au fin fond de mon esprit. Je ressers les bras autour de notre louveteau comme pour le protéger et sors de la chambre en refermant la porte tout aussi doucement qu'à notre arrivée.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon pour retrouver Lynda et Berisford qui attendait mon retour pour prendre congé. J'installe Teddy dans sa chaise haute et Lynda dépose une assiette de nourriture devant lui. Je m'installe à ses côté pour l'aider à manger et Berisford s'approche de nous.

Berisford - Et voici le petit Teddy.

-Teddy voici le président de la magie Américain.

Berisford- je suis un ami de ta maman et de ton nouveau papa bonhomme! Bon je dois y aller, au revoir tous les deux, au revoir Lynda et passez mon bon rétablissement à Lady Potter Black.

Lynda- Au revoir monsieur le Président Berdisford. Au plaisir.

-au revoir monsieur le président.

Il nous fait un clin d'œil puis s'en va. Maintenant le plus dur pour moi, comment on fait manger un bébé?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois mon louveteau nourri et tout nettoyé et rangé, je joue un peu avec lui sur le tapis par terre. Lorsque le jour commence à décliner je le met au bain, et lorsque nous sommes entrain de jouer tous les deux, lui dans l'eau et moi trempé par mon bonhomme, je vois Lynda qui nous regarde de la porte de la salle de bain en souriant.

Lynda- Tu fais un père merveilleux Peter! Je suis fière de toi mon grand!

Elle me baise le front et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

\- Merci maman.

Comme à chaque fois que je l'appel comme ça, je vois sa joie et ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes de bonheur. Je ne l'appel pas souvent maman, peut-être à tort mais je trouve que ça fait vraiment bébé...on le dit tellement quand on est enfant, que du coup en grandissant, il faut vraiment une occasion spéciale, et puis à mon âge je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un fils fils à maman...

Le bain est terminé et Teddy, en pyjama, est dans les bras de Lynda, très émue, à boire un biberon de lait pendant que je prends ma douche. Je me dépêche et rejoins mon fils qui est fin prêt à aller se coucher. Il me tend les bras et la façon dont il m'appelle et me regarde me laisse choqué.

Teddy - 'pa? 'pa?

\- oui mon cœur, si tu le veux je suis ton papa!

Teddy - 'PA! 'PA!

Je le sers dans mes bras et lui fais pleins de bisous, heureux de l'entendre m'accepter pleinement et son rire réchauffe nouveau cœur de père. Au fond de mon esprit Shadow ronronne de plaisir devant notre louveteau si joyeux. Je file avec mon paquet dans ma chambre où Luna n'a pas bougée depuis que je l'ai déposée, et dépose délicatement mon louveteau, qui baille aux corneilles, contre sa mère au milieu du lit. C'est à ce moment que Luna signale son réveil imminent en gémissant. J'attrape un verre d'eau posé sur la commode près du lit et m'approche de ma femme.

°Fin PDV Peter°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà! Alors votre verdict?

Je ne vous dis pas que le chapitre suivant suivra rapidement car il n'est pas du tout réécrit encore :( ...

j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et si le cœur vous en dit laissez moi une review :D

xoxo Shalimare :D


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà mon chapitre 6 :)

Luna m'appartiens, en revanche HP et Hemlock Grove non...C'est dommage :/ mais c'est la vie :D

Bonne lecture :D

 **Précédemment dans Lupa:**

 _Teddy - 'pa? 'pa?_

 _Peter - oui mon cœur, si tu le veux je suis ton papa!_

 _Teddy - 'PA! 'PA!_

 _Je le sers dans mes bras et lui fais pleins de bisous, heureux de l'entendre m'accepter pleinement et son rire réchauffe nouveau cœur de père. Au fond de mon esprit Shadow ronronne de plaisir devant notre louveteau si joyeux. Je file avec mon paquet dans ma chambre où Luna n'a pas bougée depuis que je l'ai déposée, et dépose délicatement mon louveteau, qui baille aux corneilles, contre sa mère au milieu du lit. C'est à ce moment que Luna signale son réveil imminent en gémissant. J'attrape un verre d'eau posé sur la commode près du lit et m'approche de ma femme._

 _°Fin PDV Peter°_

* * *

 _ **La suite:**_

 **Chapitre** **6:** **RÉVEIL. DISCUSSIONS. SENTIMENTS.**

°PDV Luna°

J'ai la tête qui va exploser! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe m'est passé sur le corps? Bon sang si j'attrape ce brittish de merde je lui fais bouffer son flingue! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne crains pas la mort qu'il faut me tuer à tout bout de champs! Je dérouille à chaque fois, non mais merde hein! J'arrive à émerger un peu mais j'ai la gorge aussi sèche que le Sahara au mois d'août!

Luna- mmmmmm

Peter - Oh putain ma puce! Tout va bien, tiens bois un peu d'eau!

Je sens Peter avancer un verre d'eau plein devant ma bouche et je bois un peu soulageant ma gorge irritée.

Peter - C'est bien Luna, doucement tu vas t'étouffer sinon!

Luna - que s'est-il passé? Teddy?

Je me redresse d'un coup mais ne vais pas bien loin car une douleur intense me prend dans la poitrine et me fait retomber contre les oreillers dans le lit presque aussitôt, grimaçant et gémissant de douleur.

Luna - aïeuh!

Peter - Doucement ma belle! Regarde qui veut voir sa maman!

Peter me dépose Teddy dans les bras après m'avoir aidé à mieux caler mon dos avec les oreillers pour soulager la douleur aux maximum.

Teddy - 'MA! 'MA!

Luna - Eh mon louveteau! Comment vas-tu? Personne ne t'a fait de mal?

Teddy - 'Na, 'ger 'pa!

J'ouvre grand les yeux lorsque je comprends ce que mon fils me dit pendant que son don de métamorphomage entre également en action semble lui donner mes traits et les cheveux de Peter. J'ai un doute mais je préfère demander.

Luna - Et qui est papa Teddy?

Teddy - 'PA! 'PA!

Il tend la main vers Peter qui essaye de lui chatouiller le ventre, ce qui le fait rigoler.

Peter - Allez bonhomme, il faut dormir, il se fait tard! Reste contre maman et passe une bonne nuit mon petit loup!

Je regarde Peter faire un gros bisou à mon ... notre fils et lui caresser la tête avec amour tout en frottant sa joue sur le dessus de la tête du louveteau. Encore un qui a craqué pour la bouille de Teddy, mais qui ne le ferait pas, franchement? Je regarde mon fils se blottir contre moi sous les couvertures et s'endormir presque aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller.

Luna - Que...

Peter - Tu devrais dormir toi aussi, on parlera à ton réveil si ça te va! Je tombe également de fatigue...

J'acquiesce, un peu perdu et très douloureuse. Mes yeux veulent se fermer mais je lutte continuellement. Je le vois se lever et amorcer un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre et je lui attrape le bras doucement pour le retenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de nous. De moi. Je le regarde. Je le regarde vraiment et ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer la fatigue sur ses traits, tout comme l'inquiétude. Ses cheveux me font un peu penser à Sirius mais en même temps il ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Peter - Qu'y a-t-il? Tu as encore mal?

Luna - Non, enfin ça tire un peu mais j'ai connu pire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais...enfin je...

Rahhhhh on dirait une midinette toute timide...j'ai combattue des mangemorts et Voldemort merde! ressaisis toi ma cocotte!

Luna - Je voudrais que tu restes dormir avec nous...enfin si ça te va?!

Je le regarde avec espoir alors qu'il me fait un doux sourire et se rapproche de nous. Je sais que je rougie, car je sens la chaleur dans mes joues. Je me décale un peu en prenant garde à mon louveteau et à ma blessure, pour lui laisser de la place à mes côtés. Sans que je ne sache comment je me retrouve la tête sur sa poitrine nue, et mon oreille écoute les battements de son cœur, notre lien gronde, gonfle et bat au même rythme à l'intérieur de moi. Je ressens une chaleur, son amour? Bon sang comment sa a pu arriver aussi vite? Je lève les yeux vers les siens et me perds dedans... il y tant de douleur et de tristesse, que s'est-il passé? Que m'est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit si brisé?

Luna - Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

Je vois dans son regard qu'il comptait nier mais je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied comme on dit et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres avec douceur puis lève un peu la tête en grimaçant sous le douleur de mon corps.

Luna - Je le vois dans tes yeux Peter! Tu es tellement triste! Inquiet! Il y a même un peu de colère cachée profondément, mais je la décèle car je l'ai également en moi. Pourquoi toutes ces émotions?

J'enlève mon doigt de ses lèves et pose la paume de ma main sur sa joue. Il s'appuie dessus et ronronne presque de plaisir, notre lien vibre au fond de moi et je ressens une paix que je n'ai jamais sentie qu'avec Teddy. Une décharge électrique nous traverse tous les deux, je le vois dans ses yeux dont les pupilles se sont dilatées sous le plaisir et le choc.

Peter - Je...ne...Je viens juste de vous trouver Teddy et toi! Je veux dire qu'elle chance y avait-il que je trouve mon âme-sœur et mon fils ici, à Hemlock Grove? Sur la Terre de Nicolae d'autant plus?! je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça Luna! Si immobile...Si pleine de sang...bon sang tu étais entrain de mourir!

Je suis choquée par ses paroles. Je vois qu'il tremble et que les larmes coulent de ses yeux...il ressert le bras qu'il a passé derrière moi pendant son monologue enflammé et je crains un instant qu'il n'ait réveillé notre bébé, mais mes oreilles de louve me disent que le petit dort toujours à point fermé tout près de nous. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour réconforter ma moitié, sinon lui envoyer mes sentiments naissants par notre lien et je me relève doucement, prenant garde à mes blessures et à Teddy, et approche mon visage du sien qu'il penche aussi vers moi et nos lèvres finissent par se rencontrer à mi chemin. Le baisé se fait timide, presque hésitant, puis nous prenons confiance en l'autre et en nous et ce qui devait être un geste pour le réconforter se transforme en acte passionné, amoureux, presque animal. On finit par se reculer, à court d'air, et nos yeux se captent, ne se lâchent pas, s'embrassent presque eux même. Je cale ma tête dans le creux de son menton contre sa gorge et me met à ronronner, ce qui le fait rire et il ressert ses bras autour de moi en déposant un tendre bisou sur le sommet de ma tête.

Luna - Je suis là Peter! Je ne vais nul part! Et puis je ne serais pas vraiment morte, je ne le peux plus vraiment...

Peter - Comment ça?

Il me relève doucement en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire mal, et c'est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, l'inquiétude fait rage dans son regard...ainsi que l'incompréhension.

Luna - Je t'expliquerais plus en détail quand je vous raconterais mon histoire à Lynda et toi, mais à cause d'objets magiques très anciens, je suis comme...incapable de rester morte...un peu comme être immortelle sauf que je meure et reviens à la vie...

Peter - ...je ne veux quand même pas que tu meures! Même si tu reviens, ça doit être douloureux...

Luna - Très...et je n'aime pas ça non plus!

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et mordille la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule pour laisser sa marque sans me marquer pour autant et pris dans son élan relève ma tête avec sa main et m'embrasse une seconde fois. C'est comme dans un rêve tellement c'est fort et aimant. On se sépare de nouveau à court d'air mais conservons le contact entre nos front, les yeux fermés revivant le souvenir de ce baisé si bon et parfait dans ma tête. On est sortit de notre moment par notre fils qui remue et se met à marmonner dans son sommeil. On se tourne vers lui, avec difficulté pour ma part et on éclate doucement de rire devant ce qui doit être un rêve.

Teddy - mama...non...pas mger ca'otte! Non! Mama 'ange papa! Ca'otte...bunny!

Notre fou rire finit par passer et mon souffle se coupe un peu sous la douleur de ma blessure, et je me remet contre Peter et il caresse mon dos en réconfort, accompagné d'un bisous sur la tête comme tout à l'heure.

Luna - Je suis bien là...c'est comme si tout avait été écrit à l'avance...toi et Shadow, moi et Tala, Teddy, Lynda...dormons un peu avant que notre louveteau ne se réveille gonflé aux piles duracel alors que nous n'avons dormis que quelques heures seulement.

Je me repositionne mieux pour éviter la douleur dans la poitrine et me retrouve dans ma position initiale, la tête sur son torse. Une de ses main caressant mon dos en cercles apaisant tandis que la seconde tient ma main contre son torse dans une étreinte pleine d'amour et de tendresse. Nous nous endormons dans le silence paisible et partons pour un repos bien mérité.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_lendemain matin_

Je me réveille sous les assauts du soleil, on avait oublié de fermer les volets. Je relève un peu la tête et remarque que Peter dort encore alors je me décale doucement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. À ma droite Teddy est assis et me regarde avec amour. Il suce son pouce tout potelé de bébé et câline son doudou avec dévotion. Je me tourne complètement vers lui et murmure tout près de sa tête alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse d'un enfant de son âge. Je remarque que ma blessure ne me fait plus aussi mal qu'hier soir...vive les potions!

Luna - Que se passe-t-il mon bébé?

Teddy - mama mal?

Mon cœur se sert devant l'air inquiet de mon louveteau et je lui fais un énorme câlin avec pleins de bisous pour le rassurer.

Luna - oh mon louveteau...oui ça pique un peu mais ça va partir! Maman ira mettre le baume de Séverus et pouf, plus de douleur ni bobo, juste une petite cicatrice comme celle de ton genou, te te rappelle?

Je lui remonte son pantalon de pyjama jusqu'au dessus du genou et lui montre la petite cicatrice qu'il s'est faite en apprenant à marcher. Il a voulu en faire trop trop vite et ça na pas loupé il est tombé sur les genoux mais sous la véranda alors il y avait des petits cailloux et il est tombé sur l'un d'eux et s'est ouvert un peu. J'aurais pu le soigner avec la magie complètement mais il doit se souvenir de ses épreuves. S'il le souhaite plus tard il le fera mais tant que je suis sa mère ces petits bobos sont classés comme ceux de la vie courante alors pas trop de magie...laissons faire la nature.

Je me suis promis de toujours lui expliquer les choses, qu'il ne vive pas comme moi, dans l'ignorance totale et l'abus. Je le vois galérer pour remettre son pantalon correctement alors je l'aide et le hisse sur mes genoux. Il se cale confortablement dans mes bras et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et sa petite main libre et non non baveuse se place sur mon ventre plat.

Teddy - Poppy, dos mama?

Je me raidi à ses mots, comment peut-il s'en rappeler, poppy et Sev' m'ont soignés alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson! Mon cœur se sert devant ce rappel que même si je le voulait plus que tout au monde mon fils ne sera plus jamais innocent. Il a perdu ses parents avant même de les connaître et connaît très bien mon chagrin à cause des ses sens de loup...malgré toute ma bonne volonté je n'y changerais rien malheureusement.

Luna - Oui mon cœur...Et si tu allais voir grand mère Lynda, je crois qu'elle est dans la cuisine, fais attention à ne pas tomber, tu marche doucement surtout! Si tu es sage et que tu dis bien "bonjour" alors je pense, mignon comme tu es, que tu pourras avoir un petit déjeuner!

Teddy - Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii meci mama! ye aime mama!

Luna - Moi aussi mon petit loup! De tout mon cœur!

J'ai les larmes aux yeux comme à chaque fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime. Je lui fais un énorme bisous sur la tête et après un dernier câlin expresse et un gros bisou baveux de sa part, je l'aide à descendre du lit sans réveiller Peter qui dort toujours, il a vraiment le sommeil profond ce loup! Je sourie en voyant Teddy sortir de la chambre de façon un peu château branlant et mes sens de louve l'accompagnent tout comme ma magie jusqu'à Lynda dans la cuisine. Une fois mon précieux colis bien réceptionné je me lève à mon tour sans faire de bruit et vais regarder par la fenêtre. Je me perds dans la nature, les arbres, les oiseaux...mes pensées retournent malheureusement vers les pertes et la guerre, mais aussi vers les Dursley...à ce que ma vie aurait pu être si la vieux fou avait respecté le testament de mes parents...pourquoi? C'est la question que je me pose encore maintenant...pourquoi tout un monde pleins de possibilité et de merveilles s'est reposé sur une enfant maltraité pour faire leur sale boulot?

Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça, pourquoi on vient encore m'embêter alors que la seule chose que je souhaite est la paix avec mon fils et mon autre moitié nouvellement trouvée...je crois que je n'aurais jamais la réponse à ma question. Je suis ramenée à la réalité par Peter qui m'enlace tendrement par derrière, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans mes pensée mais je suis contente d'en être sortie.

Peter - Bonjour belle louve! Que fais-tu debout dans ton état?

Je rigole à sa tirade et tourne la tête vers la sienne puis l'embrasse amoureusement.

Luna - Bonjour beau loup! Mon état? Oh je ne suis pas enceinte non plus!

Peter - Le jour où tu tombes enceinte compte sur moi pour te surprotéger Luna! Une femme enceinte doit se préoccuper avant tout d'elle et du futur bébé, enfin c'est ce que je pense! Comment sa s'est passé quand tu attendais Teddy? Personne ne t'a aidé?

Il m'embrasse dans le coup pendant ses paroles et je me raidi à sa dernière question, ce qu'il a du remarquer car il relève la tête et ressert ses bras bras autour de moi. Il faut vraiment que je lui raconte mon histoire... je me racle la gorge et prends mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains.

Luna - Peter...je...je n'ai pas porté Teddy. Il est né mon filleul et je l'ai adopté à la mort de ses parents biologiques une semaine après sa naissance...

J'ai les larmes aux yeux sous le rappel de la perte et je ses Peter me retourner et me prendre dans ses bras en réconfort. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont réussi à glisser sur mes joues.

Peter - Ça ne change rien pour moi! Il est notre fils, notre louveteau!

Je suis émue par ses paroles et je ne peux empêcher d'autres larmes de dévaler mes joues. Je dois avoir les yeux gonflés et rouge, pour le glamour on repassera! Je dois absolument lui avouer autre chose, j'espère qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi...c'est hyper gênant.. je me recule de lui et regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre en espérant atténuer la gêne de la conversation, oh mon dieu je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre!

Luna: Pour tout te dire Peter, je n'ai même jamais été d'aucune façon avec un garçon...je suis encore vierge. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais eu d'opportunités, mais ce genre de chose ne m'a jamais intéressé, j'avais d'autres affaires plus importantes en tête... et personne n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de moi avant ta mère et toi alors ne m'en veux pas si je suis maladroite pour certaine...non beaucoup de choses...je ne sais pas comment faire...

Je suis brutalement retournée et violemment jetée dans ses bras. Ma blessure me lance et j'ai le souffle coupé sous la rudesse du mouvement mais je sens ses bras me serrer tendrement, et ses lèvres, délicatement apposées contre mon oreille me souffler des paroles rassurantes avec amour.

Peter - Moi je prendrais soin de toi Luna! Et de Teddy également, ainsi que de tous les autres louveteaux qu'on pourrait avoir!

Je le prends à mon tour dans mes bras et le serre avec tout ce que j'ai malgré la douleur. Je sanglote de soulagement à sa réaction différente de tellement d'autres personnes d'avant.

Luna - Merci Peter. Mille fois merci! On aura des louveteaux ne t'en fais pas, mais pas tout de suite s'il te plaît, il faut d'abord qu'on s'habitue à être un couple et une famille...et je dois...je dois vous raconter mon histoire à ta mère et toi...

Il m'embrasse la tête et m'explique que Berisford, le président de la magie Américain qui m'a sauvé en quelque sorte, leur a parlé du monde magique et de beaucoup de choses mais qu'il a refusé d'aborder ton passé. Il m'explique que la Vétomage Destiny Rumancek, sa cousine, et le médicomage Stuart, l'âme-soeur de Destiny, lui ont sauvé la vie, enfin l'ont empêché de mourir hier. Nous nous embrassons passionnément et je finis par lui rappeler que Teddy et Lynda nous attendent. Nous nous habillons, enfin Peter m'aide car j'ai trop forcé depuis mon réveil et j'ai du mal à bouger mes bras à cause de la douleur et du fait que je suis hyper raide.

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et allons rejoindre le reste de notre meute dans la cuisine. Peter m'aide à marcher en me laissant m'appuyer sur lui et nous sommes accueilli par une Lynda souriante et un Teddy tout barbouillé de confiture et la bouche pleine de gaufre. Lynda s'avance vers moi l'air inquiète en voyant ma difficulté à marcher toute seule, mais heureuse de me voir sur pieds.

Lynda -Luna! Enfin, je croyais que mon fils allait te garder pour lui seul! Comment te sens-tu?

Peter - Lynda, laisse la s'asseoir!

Je regarde Lynda puis Peter, et Lynda et moi éclatons de rire. Peter m'aide à m'asseoir sur une chaise aux côtés de Teddy et celui-ci hurle dès qu'il aperçoit Peter.

Teddy - 'PA! 'PA! 'PA! 'PA!

Peter (souriant) - Oui mon bonhomme, tu as bien mangé?

Teddy - 'aufr 'pa! 'aufr 'vec 'tur, mama aime!

Luna (souriant) - oh moi aussi je t'aime mon bonhomme! Je vais bien Lynda merci et toi?

Lynda -Très bien ma belle, j'ai eu un super petit prince charmant à nourrir ce matin !

Il se penche pour me faire un bisous plein de confiture sur la joue et je lui en fait un plus propre à mon tour alors que Lynda rigole devant le surnom attribué à notre fils. Il se penche vers Peter qu'il a adopté comme son papa et lui fait un gros bisous tout confituré à son tour. Peter sourie et je vois bien qu'il est ému. Mais ce que Teddy lui dit ensuite lui fait couler quelques larmes qu'il ne pense même pas à essuyer. Je remarque Lynda nous regarder, émue elle aussi.

Teddy - ye aime 'pa!

Peter - Moi aussi je t'aime mon louveteau...mon fils!

Nous sourions tous alors qu'il prend Teddy dans ses bras et le serre doucement en lui faisant un gros bisous sur la tête.

Nous prenons un petit déjeuner bien mérité, et je dois l'avouer je meure de faim...je mange au moins 10 gaufres et 3 tasses de thé. Peter, lui mange une vingtaine de gaufres et 2 tasses de café. J'ai beau ne pas être un loup je mange presque autant qu'eux, comme le démontre Teddy en mangeant 3 gaufres pour ses 1 ans et quelques ce qui est beaucoup. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Teddy, et ce qu'il me demande me glace d'effroi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait ça devant Peter et Lynda. Je m'en étouffe même avec ma gorgée de thé. Je repose doucement ma tasse sans en mettre partout et tourne ma tête vers lui.

Teddy - 'ma, sevus? bobo dos mama?

Luna - euh...

Je me raidi et panique un peu mais je finis par souffler un bon coup et me tourne vers mon fils qui me regarde avec sa petite bouille si innocente et mignonne. Je remarque du coin de l'œil Lynda me regarder soucieusement, mais garder le silence. Je prends Teddy dans mes bras après lui avoir nettoyé la bouille avec un sortilège informulé et sans baguette puis l'assieds sur mes genoux. Je lui enlève une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux et il change la couleur de ses cheveux pour correspondre à la mienne. Je me retrouve avec un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et avec quelques mèches bouclées comme les miennes. Ses beaux yeux verts contemplent les miens tels un reflet dans un miroir. Je ressens l'inquiétude de Peter par notre lien et je ferme les yeux, n'ayant plus le choix. Je les ré-ouvre et sourie à mon bonhomme qui me regarde bizarrement. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Lynda et Peter ne perdront pas une miette de mes paroles.

Luna - Mon cœur, tu te rappel ce que je t'ai expliqué au sujet de la mort de ton papa Rémus et de ta maman Dora?

Teddy - Viiii! Mézant sepent bobo eux, bobo papi 'ames et mami 'li aussi! Qui bobo dos mama?

Oh merde. Il a dévoilé plus que ce que je voulais. Je ferme les yeux et retiens le désespoir dans ma voix. Je les ré-ouvre en gardant le sourire et réponds à mon fils. Je ne sais pas comme lui dire que Séverus est un fantôme désormais...c'est arrivé après qu'il m'ait soigné le dos avec Poppy, il s'est pris une malédiction sombre comme vengeance dans son implication chez les mangemorts malgré son statut d'espion...je lui parle de Sev assez souvent mais il ne sait rien d'autre...

Luna - Les Dursley mon poussin!

Teddy - Viiiiiii!

Il tend les bras à Peter qui me regarde intensément mais le prend dans ses bras quand même. J'attends la suite sans impatience, je suis perdue dans l'océan d'émotions que fait remonter la conversation. Je laisse une oreille traîner vers Teddy et ce qu'il va encore dévoiler de mon passé.

Teddy - 'Pa, dusley bobo mama dos! Sevus Poppy epar bobo mama! Cyème maques dos mama. Sevus dit mama bobo fou...fou...foué.

Ma respiration se coupe alors que je regarde mon fils les yeux écarquillés, une terreur dans le cœur. Pourquoi doit-il dire tout ça? Et maintenant? Il a dit tout ça sur un ton tellement innocent que j'en ai mal au cœur pour le jour ou il se rendra compte de ce qu'il m'est vraiment arrivé. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux et je commence à voir des tâches noir devant mes yeux. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et ma tête tourne. J'entends quelqu'un me parler mais ne comprends pas et alors je me sens tomber mais n'arrive pas à me rattraper, je me sens si faible, je tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si c'est Lynda ou Peter. Je sens mon lien avec Peter se gonfler d'amour et me réchauffer et ma gorge se dénoue toute seule pour que j'inspire brutalement à la recherche d'air. La voix qui me parle se fait plus distincte et ma vue redevient nette. Je suis dans les bras de mon homme, c'est lui qui me parle et me rassure, et Lynda s'occupe de Teddy hors de la pièce. Je halète et essaye de ne pas sangloter de désespoir devant les souvenirs de mon fils.

Peter - Chut, voilà respire Luna! Respire doucement, calmement...

Luna - Que...que s'est-il passé? Ou est Teddy?

Peter - Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse, et notre louveteau est avec sa grand mère, ne t'en fais pas, il est en sécurité!

Luna - Je suis désolé Peter, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se souvenir de ça...

Peter - De quoi parlait-il Luna? De quelles marques s'agit-il? Je t'en prie dis moi qui t'a fait du mal!

Le désespoir dans sa voix fait s'effondrer toutes mes barrières et je sais que je n'ai plus le choix désormais. Je dois tout leur dire!

Luna - Je...Je vous le dirais avec mon histoire Peter...il faut qu'on aille chez moi. J'ai quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra s'occuper de Teddy pendant qu'on parle, je...je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne plus de choses, mon passé est assez horrible et traumatisant pour moi sans y faire rentrer mon fils!

Voyant qu'il voulait insister je le regarde les larmes aux yeux et lui dit d'une voix tremblante.

Luna - s'il te plaît Peter, je...je ne pourrais, je t'en supplie ne m'oblige pas!

Peter - Très bien mon amour, j'attendrais. Calme toi...

Voyant mon air de complet désespoir il embrasse mes joues, mon front puis le bout de mon nez et termine par un doux baisé sur mes lèvres toutes mouillées par les larmes. Il me fait un câlin pour me réconforter et me chuchote des mots tendres à l'oreille, au bout de quelques minutes je finis par reprendre contenance et sécher mes larmes. Je reste encore un peu dans ses bras puis il m'aide à me relever, je me sens vidée de toute énergie et ma poitrine brûle un peu. Une fois mon masque de tout va bien en place je place un baisé papillon sur les lèvres de Peter et m'assieds pour boire un peu d'eau alors que mon compagnon va prévenir Lynda et notre bébé que nous allons à la maison. Ils reviennent tous les trois quelques minutes plus tard et je me lève en tanguant un peu, Peter avec notre louveteau dans ses bras me rejoint et place une main dans mon dos en aide. Nous sortons du mobilhome, mais j'effectue un sortilège de rangement informulé et sans baguette, c'est fous ce que c'est plus facile depuis ma fusion avec les reliques de la mort... la cuisine se range toute seule et nous voilà en direction de chez moi. Sur le pas de la porte je pose ma main sur le mur et change un peu mes protection pour que Lynda et Peter soient autorisés à entrer en toute sécurité et quand ils le souhaitent. Je tourne ma tête vers Lynda qui me pose une question.

Lynda -Qu'as tu fait?

Luna - Je viens de vous ajouter dans mes protections..c'est de la magie du sang et de la mort alors si vous pouviez ne pas en parler, j'apprécierais!

Lynda -C'est illégal?

Luna - Non très mal vu...comme être un loup garou au royaume uni c'est pour dire...

Peter - D'après ce que j'en ai vu avec l'autre bouffon en robe, ce n'est pas bon du tout...

Luna - Non, c'est vrai. C'est d'autant plus jouissif que mon âme-sœur soit un loup non magique, pour une fois que je peux les entuber je ne vais pas me gêner...

Devant leurs regard interrogatifs et rieurs je leur sourie et me détourne d'eux pour concentrer mon attention sur la porte fermée. Je pose ma main et injecte un peu de magie pour débloquer la serrure, je ferme toujours ma porte de cette manière à la pleine lune au cas ou.. J'ouvre ensuite la porte, nous entrons dans l'entrée et j'entends leur souffle se couper sous la surprise. Grâce à la magie j'ai complètement agrandit et amélioré l'intérieur, mais seuls ceux connaissant la magie et étant surnaturels peuvent tout voir, un moldu ne verrait qu'un mobilhome basique et absolument aucun objet magique. Je me tourne vers Teddy et celui-ci me tend les bras pour que je le prenne, chose que je fais prenant garde à ma blessure qui tire encore. Peter nous sécurise au cas ou derrière moi et je lui envoie mon amour à travers notre lien pour le remercier. J'embrasse la tête de mon fils qui se met à rigoler dans mes bras. Un amour soudain et chaud m'est transmis par le lien de Peter et je pose mon regard dans le sien qui brille de bonheur et d'amour. Je reporte mon attention sur mon fils qui gesticule dans mes bras et je manque de le faire tomber à cause de ma faiblesse mais mon homme sécurise ma prise et je dépose un baisé sur sa joue en guise de merci.

Teddy - MA! 'tur! 'tur!

Luna - Oui Teddy, tu veux aller jouer avec Kreatture dans ta chambre? Maman doit parler de choses de grands avec papa et grand mère!

Teddy - Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Luna - Teddy, tu te rappelle que tu ne dois pas trop changer ton corps, ça te fatigue! Et tu es gentil avec Kreatture! Compris?!

Teddy - Viiiiii mama!

Je pose mon fils par terre mais garde une de ses main dans la mienne et appelle mon fidèle Kreatture qui apparaît dès mon premier appel à nos côtés faisant crier de surprise Lynda et faisant passer Peter en mode combat avec l'apparition des yeux de Shadow à la place de ceux de mon homme. Peter passe devant nous en protection et se met même à grogner, Kreatture reste pour sa part imperturbable sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait le dessus sur Peter grâce à sa magie elfique.

Luna - Kreatture!

Teddy - 'TUR!

Kreatture - Bonjour maîtresse Luna! Petit maître Teddy! Vous rentrez tard maîtresse, je m'inquiétais, tout s'est bien passé? Maîtresse à des invités? Est-ce prudent pour maîtresse et petit maître?

Je le vois regarder Peter et Lynda d'un œil critique. Il s'attarde sur Peter et surtout sur ses yeux avant de faire un geste de la tête comme pour donner son accord à notre union. Je sourie et le remercie par mon regard. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Peter qui cesse aussitôt tout action menaçante contre mon elfe et se pose près de moi toujours sur le qui vive.

Luna - Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, Peter est mon âme-sœur et un loup garou comme Teddy. Lynda est sa mère et mon amie, ils ne nous feront aucun mal. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Kreatture?

Kreatture - Kreatture sait, maîtresse! Et Kreatture fera tout pour les protéger, Kreatture est un bon elfe de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, Kreatture protégera la maîtresse et sa famille!

Luna - Je sais que tu le fera Kreatture mais n'oublie pas que tu fais partit de ma famille, j'en ai si peu, chaque membre compte mon ami! J'ai déjà perdu Dobby dans cette connerie de guerre, je ne te perdrais pas m'as tu compris?

Je m'étais agenouillée devant lui tout en maintenant Teddy pour qu'il ne se carapate pas tout seul et une de mes main avait pris le bras de Kreatture dans une douce étreinte. Celui-ci ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il était du temps de mon parrain, il portait désormais un uniforme avec tous mes blasons, celui des Potter, des Black mais également des Peverell dont j'ai réclamé la tête étant des ascendant des Potter. Il est moins vieux et à complètement récupéré de sa folie dû à l'horcruxe de Voldy contenue dans le collier qu'il gardait dans son lit. Régulus Black, le frère de Sirius lui avait demandé de le détruire mais il n'a jamais réussi jusqu'à ce que je vienne et le fasse. Il me voue un culte depuis ce jour. Je me relève avec l'aide de Peter et leur présente Kreatture.

Luna - Peter, Lynda, voici Kreatture. Mon ami, un membre de la famille et mon elfe de maison, intendant des maisons Potter, Black et Peverell.

Lynda -Enchanté Kreatture. Appelle moi Lynda s'il te plaît...je peux te tutoyer?

Kreatture - Oui maîtresse Lynda, enchanté de vous rencontrer également. Maîtresse Luna à bien choisi sa famille de liaison!

Je remarque que les joues de Lynda sont très légèrement rosées sous le compliment et concentre mon attention sur Peter qui n'a toujours dit aucun mot. Il jauge Kreatture du regard, mais finit par tendre la main à mon ami pour le saluer.

Peter - Enchanté Kreatture, désolé mais j'ai déjà laissé un sorcier en robe la blesser il est hors de question que qui que se soit recommence...je suis Peter. Je peux te tutoyer aussi?

Kreatture - Kreatture est heureux que maîtresse Luna est enfin quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle et qui l'aime assez pour combattre à sa place, pas comme ce cabot indigne de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black! Enchanté maître Peter. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer maître Peter! Kreatture peut-il faire quelque chose pour maîtresse Luna?

Luna - Oui en fait je dois parler...parler avec Peter et Lynda dans le petit salon, peux-tu nous apporter des rafraîchissements calmant et des petits gâteaux s'il te plaît. Peux-tu aussi emmener Teddy jouer dans sa chambre et rester avec lui s'il te plaît?

Kreatture - Bien sûr maîtresse Luna! (claque des doigts) La collation vous attend dans le petit salon comme demandé. Petit maître Teddy veut-il venir jouer avec Kreatture dans sa chambre?

Teddy - Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 'sou mama! 'sou 'pa! 'sou 'mi!

Je m'abaisse et lui fais un gros câlin et un gros bisou puis chacun leur tour Peter et Lynda exécutent le même rituel que moi. Kreatture prend Teddy par la main et tous deux s'en vont dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Je me dirige à mon tour vers le salon susmentionné plus tôt, aussitôt rejoint par mon homme et ma belle mère. Nous débouchons dans un petit salon de 10mètres carrés environ, dont les murs sont bleus et une grande baie vitrée donne sur la forêt et laisse la lumière illuminer la pièce. Une cheminée allumée se trouve à l'extrême opposée de la porte et devant celle ci se trouve un canapé et une table basse entre les deux. Des fauteuils cabriolets d'un côté du canapé tandis que de l'autre côté se trouve une liseuse où j'aime bien me poser le soir avec un bon livre et un plaid pour lire au chaud. Un plateau contenant un pichet de citronade et trois verres ainsi qu'une soucoupe remplie de petits gâteaux se trouve sur la table basse. J'invite Peter et Lynda à entrer dans la pièce et ferme la porte après eux pour éviter toute fuite, sait-on jamais. Une torsion du poignet et un sortilège d'intimité se met en place et rend notre conversation confidentielle. Je serre un verre pour chacun d'entre nous et bois quelques gorgées du miens après m'être assise sur la liseuse, je suis rassurée Kreatture à bien versé une potion calmante dans le pichet, je sens le calme faire prendre possession de mon corps et je me relaxe. Peter s'assied près de moi sur le canapé et Lynda préfère un des cabriolets face à moi. Je vérifie qu'ils ont bu le breuvage et je remarque tout de suite que Peter à l'air moins anxieux d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Je souffle un bon coup et décide de commencer la conversation, après tout c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Luna - Alors...je dois vous raconter mon histoire. Je vous demande à tous les deux de rester calme, peu importe ce que vous allez entendre, cela est du passé, c'est arrivé et c'est finit! Crier ou casser des objet n'y changeront rien! Compris?

Lynda - C'est compris Luna! Peter se tiendra, n'est-ce pas mon fils!

Peter - ...

Lynda - Peter...!

Peter - Ok, ok je resterais calme, promis...ah lala heureusement qu'il y a Teddy parce qu'avoir les deux femmes de sa vie liguées contre soit c'est un peu solitaire...

Nous rions un peu puis j'entame mon récit. Je commence aux débuts de mes parents pour éviter le stress tout de suite. Je raconte ce que j'ai pu réunir comme informations de mes professeurs à Poudlard, de mon parrain, de Rémus, de mon conseiller à Gringotts...enfin bref j'en arrive à la fameuse nuit d'Halloween et le meurtre de mes parents ainsi que la tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne. Je m'arrête et bois un peu tout comme Peter et Lynda. Je vois bien qu'à quelques reprises Peter était bien à cran, mais le plus dur va arriver. Je reprends à ma survie puis mon abandon sur le pas de la porte de ma tante maternelle. Les larmes commencent à couler. Mes mains tremblent et je me lève pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, j'entends Peter vouloir me suivre mais Lynda l'en empêche et je lui suis reconnaissante, par contre je sens les encouragements et l'amour que Peter m'envoie par notre lien et je lui envoie mon amour toujours grandissant pour lui.

Je continue mon récit avec les 11 années de tortures en tout genre. La seule chose que je n'ai pas subit fut le viol mais j'ai été battue avec et sans armes, affamée, assoiffée, maltraité psychologiquement également. Je raconte les coups de fouet tous les soirs pendant des années. Comment Dudley, mon cousin, à inventé la chasse à Luna dans le quartier. Comment personne à l'école n'a remarqué tout ça et comment tous les enfants se sont ligués contre moi pour faire de mon enfance scolaire une torture.

J'enchaîne avec la visite au zoo qui m'a valu de connaître mon don de fourchelangue et comment ça a changé ma vie car je pouvais parler aux reptiles et enfin avoir quelques amis, mais même là j'étais sélectives. Ma lettre pour Poudlard et le périple que mon oncle Vernon nous a fait subir pour ne pas que j'y aille. Je raconte ma rencontre avec Hagrid mon premier véritable ami humain enfin on s'entend...je leur raconte mes aventures des six années d'apprentissage de la magie et les épreuves subies. La mort de Cédric, Sirius, Dumby, Rémus et Dora qui m'ont laissé mon filleul leur fils, et la mort de Séverus après la guerre qui m'a énormément touchée, dès ma première année à Poudlard Séverus est devenu comme un père pour moi...après la première semaine de cours il avait reconnu l'enfant battue en moi ayant lui même été une victime avec sa maman. Je leur raconte la guerre, ma capture et torture au manoir Malfoy et mon presque viol par Greyback. Je ressens la fureur pure de Peter via notre lien dès qu'il apprend qu'un membre de leur communauté à voulu me prendre de force, mais je lui envoie de l'amour et je le sens se calmer progressivement.

Je leur raconte mon passage à Gringotts lorsque Lynda à gardé Teddy avant la pleine lune et comment les Anglais veulent absolument m'enchaîner comme pouliche ultra titrée et ultra fortunée. Je vide complètement mon sac et ça fait beaucoup de bien. Je me tait au final de mon histoire et reste le regard perdu dans la forêt qui nous entoure. Au bout de quelques temps je sens une perturbation dans l'air et je sens les bras de Peter m'enlacer amoureusement. Un ronronnement rassurant sort de sa gorge et je sais que Shadow est là aussi. Je me sens rassurée, aimée, en paix, vraiment en paix pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ronronne à mon tour en serrant ses bras qui se croisent sur ma poitrine. Je pose ma tête contre son cou et je le sens m'embrasser doucement le cou, je vois bien qu'il aimerait me marquer à la façon des loups...je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça, le suis-je? Je sais de toute façon qu'il sera le seul et l'unique homme et loup jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle...alors qu'est-ce qui me retient de le laisser me marquer, voire même de l'épouser? Rien techniquement...oh merde! Je l'aime profondément... je lui envoie mon amour profond et puissant à travers notre lien et je le sens haleter de surprise sans doute. Il me renvoi son amour aussi puissant par notre lien et je me fond encore plus dans son corps. Je sens ses dents gratter mon cou et je sens...une érections? Oh putain, je lui fais vraiment autant d'effet? Je ne sais pas si je dois paniquer ou être flattée, je penche pour le deuxième. J'ai des papillons dans le bas du ventre et ma respiration s'accélère. Je sens mon cœur courir un marathon dans ma poitrine et Peter dois également le sentir et l'entendre. Je ronronne plus fort en même temps que lui.

Nous sommes sortie de notre moment par des papiers qui apparaissent brutalement sur la table basse du salon, je sors de l'étreinte tendre et vais regarder ce que c'est. Je suis choquée et mes nerfs lâchent. Je balance les papiers dans la cheminée allumée et je m'écroule au sol en pleurs. Je suis tout de suite prise dans une étreinte à couper le souffle par Peter qui panique de ma réaction.

Peter - Luna, que se passe-t-il?

Luna - J'en ai marre, snif, Peter, snif, ils veulent sans cesse, snif,snif, sans cesse que je m'engage dans un mariage arrangé...snif snif...

J'entends le halètement choqué de Lynda et l'emprise de Peter se ressert dans mes bras puis il dépose un tendre baisé sur ma tête et se relève, me laissant choir par terre. Je relève la tête avec incompréhension et choque qu'il me laisse toute seule dans ce moment de craquage émotionnel. Je le vois lancer un regard à sa mère et sortir de la pièce. Lynda vient prendre sa place m'entourant de ses bras de mère. Vous savez cette étreinte maternelle que votre maman vous donne lorsque vous avez un chagrin...cette étreinte que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu...

Lynda - Tu es si courageuse Luna! Et peu m'importe dans quelle famille tu es née ou qui t'a élevé...je veux juste que mon fils soit heureux et accepté tel qu'il est! Et Teddy et toi faites cela très bien, alors que tu sois sorcière, loup garou, ou même mutante, tu es ma nouvelle fille et Teddy mon petit fils et le fils de mon bébé à moi!

Luna (riant à son commentaire) - Merci Luna! Infiniment merci...

Je sanglote légèrement dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être dans ceux de ma mère, était-ce comme ça? Je finis par me calmer pour voir que Peter est de retour avec un collier dans ses mains. Vous savez le genre de collier amérindien avec de grosses perles et des plumes. J'adore leur dessins et la façon qu'ils ont de créer leurs bijoux. Il nous regarde avec le sourire et son regard est tellement remplie d'amour et de tendresse que quelques larmes se remettent à couler de mes yeux. Je sens Lynda se tendre puis se détendre devant cette vision.

Lynda - Oh c'est...?

Peter hoche la tête à la question non terminée de sa mère et moi je m'interroge. Lynda me baise tendrement la tête telle une mère, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce nous laissant Peter et moi seuls. Celui-ci s'approche de moi et m'aide à me relever, il me caresse la joue tendrement et m'embrasse amoureusement, puis nous emmène tous les deux sur la liseuse ou je m'assieds rapidement suivi par mon homme. Nous sommes presque face à face et je vois qu'il est ému mais ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Peter - Luna, je suis tellement désolé d'être partit comme ça, mais toute ton histoire m'a mis les nerfs à vif je dois t'avouer...mais le clou dans le cercueil à été cete histoire de mariage arrangé et de ta prendre pour une jument de reproduction pour ensuite te retirer tes enfants...nous le savons tous les deux pas la peine de dire le contraire! J'ai dû sortir pour exploser un bon coup et me calmer...

Luna - Peter je/

Il me coupe en m'embrassant passionnément, puis me pose cette question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout aujourd'hui.

Peter - je sais qu'on est jeune Luna, mais je refuse de te perdre pour quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas choisi! Tu es mon âme-sœur, ma compagne, tout comme Tala est celle se Shadow! Je refuse de vous perdre Teddy et toi! Veux-tu bien unir ton âme à la mienne devant La Lune et Magia?

Il me regarde si intensément dans les yeux que j'en perds mes mots. Ses yeux sont si amoureux, mon souffle est coupé, les papillons sont de retour dans mon bas ventre, mes mains sont moites et mes lèvres sèches anticipent le prochain baisé passionné que Peter pourrait me donner. Mon cœur bat tellement la chamade que ma blessure picote un peu. Les mots franchissent mes lèvres avant même que mon cerveau ne les ait enregistrés.

Luna - Oui, Peter! OUI!

Peter - Oh merci mon cœur!

Il m'embrasse en me passant le collier par la tête, et je soudain prise de vertige violent qui me font poser la tête les yeux fermés sur l'épaule de Peter alors qu'il me caresse le dos en cercles rassurants. Une vague de magie sort du collier pour nous entourer Peter et moi et reviens dans ma poitrine s'unir à mon noyau magique. Je me sens complète et entière. Nos âmes sont unies.

Peter - Oh là doucement mon amour, je suis désolé j'aurais du y penser et te prévenir! C'est un collier d'union qui se transmet de père en fils dans ma famille. On l'offre à notre âme-sœur si elle accepte d'unir son âme à la nôtre.

Je me fige devant ce qu'il vient de dire, la peur fait place à la compréhension et j'hésite en posant ma question.

Luna - j'ai peur de comprendre...sommes nous...?

Peter - Oui Luna, nous sommes reconnu mari et femme devant La Lune et les autres loups quels qu'ils soient.

Je lui sourie en me redressant, le malaise étant partit. Je sais que c'est rapide pour beaucoup mais je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, c'est ...une évidence! Nous sommes même amoureux alors que demander de plus?

Luna - Peter, je...on...j'aimerais le rendre officiel devant Magia aussi, si ça te convient?!

Peter - J'adorerais ma Luna! Plus que tout et dans tous les mondes tu es ma femme!

Nous nous embrassons passionnément et nous câlinons quelques minutes devant la cheminée et loin de toute l'agitation que va provoquer notre union...surtout avec mes titres de noblesse et le mariage rapide.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 :)

Alors verdict? j'espère que j'arrive à conserver votre envie de lire la suite :D

merci pour tous vos ajouts en favoris, alerts et en follows! ^^

merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez ma fic ou que vous voulez savoir quand je posterais la suite :)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 7 :D

xoxo Shalimare ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Précédemment dans LUPA:

 _Il m'embrasse en me passant le collier par la tête, et je soudain prise de vertige violent qui me font poser la tête les yeux fermés sur l'épaule de Peter alors qu'il me caresse le dos en cercles rassurants. Une vague de magie sort du collier pour nous entourer Peter et moi et reviens dans ma poitrine s'unir à mon noyau magique. Je me sens complète et entière. Nos âmes sont unies._

 _Peter - Oh là doucement mon amour, je suis désolé j'aurais du y penser et te prévenir! C'est un collier d'union qui se transmet de père en fils dans ma famille. On l'offre à notre âme-sœur si elle accepte d'unir son âme à la nôtre._

 _Je me fige devant ce qu'il vient de dire, la peur fait place à la compréhension et j'hésite en posant ma question._

 _Luna - j'ai peur de comprendre...sommes nous...?_

 _Peter - Oui Luna, nous sommes reconnu mari et femme devant La Lune et les autres loups quels qu'ils soient._

 _Je lui sourie en me redressant, le malaise étant partit. Je sais que c'est rapide pour beaucoup mais je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, c'est ...une évidence! Nous sommes même amoureux alors que demander de plus?_

 _Luna - Peter, je...on...j'aimerais le rendre officiel devant Magia aussi, si ça te convient?!_

 _Peter - J'adorerais ma Luna! Plus que tout et dans tous les mondes tu es ma femme!_

 _Nous nous embrassons passionnément et nous câlinons quelques minutes devant la cheminée et loin de toute l'agitation que va provoquer notre union...surtout avec mes titres de noblesse et le mariage rapide._

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION PRESENCE D'UN LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE! INDIQUE PAR "ƔƔƔƔ ATTENTION LEMON! ƔƔƔƔ " PEUT NE PAS ÊTRE LU, REPRENDRE LA LECTURE APRES "ƔƔƔƔ FIN LEMON.ƔƔƔƔ" !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: UNION MAGIQUE ET NUIT DE NOCE.**

Je me redresse avec tout le courage Gryffondorien que je peux rassembler, et me libère des bras de mon ...mari? Fiancé? Oula je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler réellement..mon lié! Oui c'est bien ça puisque de toute façon nous sommes des âmes-sœurs alors nous sommes lié. Élémentaire mon cher Watson! Bref je m'éloigne un peu, il faut que je prépare une cérémonie de mariage dû à mon rang mais sans trop en faire quand même...il faut que je prévienne Sev, qui voudra sans aucun doute présider l'union, ensuite il faut que je vois avec mon cher ami Gripsec s'il peut venir, et le ministre Américain...Euh Berisford et la cousine de Peter avec son âme-sœur Stuart. Lynda également, voir si elle peut garder Teddy cette nuit pour la finalisation du lien matrimonial...en clair la nuit de noce qui va consolider et confirmer notre union à Peter et moi. Une histoire de magie de sang et de magie virginale...une chance que je le sois, vierge!

Peter - Un problème mon cœur?

Luna - Il faut que que je prépare la cérémonie et que j'envoie prévenir nos quelques invités. Tu crois que tu peux prévenir ta cousine avec son compagnon? Et Lynda aussi s'il te plaît?! Je me charge des invités magiques de Grande Bretagne...oh tu crois que tu peux prévenir Berisford pour moi s'il te plaît?

Peter (riant) - Oui mon cœur! Je m'en occupe! Il faut juste mon portable et nous avons sa ligne directe..je préviens ma cousine et Stuart ainsi que Lynda, va faire ce que tu dois faire on se retrouve plus tard, ok?

Luna - Oui, la cérémonie en elle même est assez simple et courte mais il faut que je demande à mes elfes de préparer un banquet pour après et tu crois que ta mère voudra bien rester avec Teddy? Je demanderais à Kreatture de rester avec eux cette nuit si besoin, mais c'est son jour de congé demain, il va en Angleterre sur la tombe de sa défunte compagne...je ne peux pas lui enlever ça...

Peter - Oh, ne t'en fais pas Luna! Tout ira très bien avec Lynda, elle est complètement gaga de notre louveteau! Aller viens là!

Il me prend dans ses bras alors que je me détends puis on s'embrasse tendrement pour enfin se séparer et se lancer dans la préparation de notre union. Je rentre dans mon bureau et convoque Kreatture.

Luna - Kreatture!

Il apparaît aussitôt et je lui demande de préparer notre salle de cérémonie pour une union magique à laquelle il est bien entendu invité.

Kreatture - Maîtresse est bien trop bonne, Kreatture est ravi d'accompagner maîtresse pour son union avec le maître loup! Kreatture veillera sur le petit maître et nouvelle maîtresse Lynda cette nuit et demain!

Luna - Non Kreatture! Demain est ton jour de congé, tu avais prévu de visiter la tombe de ta défunte compagne, moi vivante jamais ce privilège ne te sera enlevé! C'est compris?

Kreatture (ému) - Merci maîtresse! C'est tellement d'honneur de servir une aussi bonne maîtresse, l'honneur de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black est assuré de renaître plus sage, plus forte et dévoué à la magie avec une maîtresse aussi bonne!

Luna (ému) - Non Kreatture, c'est moi qui suis honoré d'avoir un ami tel que toi! Tu nous protège Teddy et moi et m'aide à faire de ce petit garçon un Black honorable! Je te remercie mon ami! Teddy va rester avec Lynda cette nuit dans son mobilhome, comme les protections sont basique et faible pourrais-tu rester avec eux cette nuit s'il te plaît? Mais demain tu es toujours libre! Tu veux bien?

Kreatture - Kreatture fera comme demandé par maîtresse Luna! Le petit maître Teddy sera en sécurité avec maîtresse Lynda et Kreatture cette nuit! Maîtresse Luna et maître loup Peter peuvent compléter leur lien sans soucis! Kreatture emmènera petit maître Teddy et maîtresse Lynda dans la salle de cérémonie dès que maîtresse me l'ordonnera.

Luna - Merci Kreatture. À tout à l'heure.

Kreatture disparaît immédiatement après tandis que j'écris un courrier à Gripsec que je scelle avec mon sceau Potter Black et l'envoie via mon coffre spécial dont le jumeau se trouve sur le bureau de mon ami à Gringotts América. La magie envoie tout ce qui est déposé dans l'un des coffret directement à son jumeau et vice versa. Maintenant le plus compliqué: Séverus. J'écris un courrier à Séverus pour l'inviter à mon mariage et lui demander de de présider la cérémonie même si je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre le faire. Je convoque un elfe Potter, il est jeune mais fidèle à ma famille.

Luna - Max!

Un pop se fait entendre et un jeune elfe se présente dans un uniforme impeccable aux armoiries Potter et Black.

Max - Bonjour maîtresse. Que peux faire Max pour maîtresse Luna?

Luna - Bonjour Max, comment vas tu? Tout va bien pour toi au domaine Potter?

Max (enjoué) - Tout va très bien pour Max, maîtresse Luna, Max va très bien, merci et vous même maîtresse?

Luna - Eh bien Max, j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur et je me lie à lui dans quelques heures, je me demandais si tu pourrais apporter ce courrier à Séverus Snape à Poudlard. C'est une urgence de type 3 s'il est dans son laboratoire, il comprendra ne t'en fais pas. Ensuite je voudrais que tu réunisses quelques un des elfes Potter et Black et que vous prépariez un banquet d'union pour ... on va dire une quinzaine d'invités, même s'il y en aura moins. Et demain vous aurez tous une journée de congé payé bien sûr!

Max - Max fera comme maîtresse Luna l'a demandé, maîtresse est trop bonne. Je vais tout de suite faire préparer le banquet maîtresse, et apporter la lettre à Maître Séverus, dois-je attendre une réponse?

Luna - Merci Max, et non pas de réponse, je pense qu'il viendra avec un de ses elfes. Surtout fais attention qu'il soit bien seul dans son bureau!

Max - Bien sûr maîtresse.

Max s'en va dans un pop commun aux elfes et j'en profite pour souffler un peu...je n'ai pas de tenue à porter...ah si je pense que je vais mettre la tenue de cérémonie d'union des Peverell que j'ai trouvé dans les coffres Potter...après tout les Peverell sont au sommet de beaucoup de familles sorcières Britanniques et puis elle est simple et je l'adore. Elle se compose d'une robe en satin rouge dégradé blanc vers le bas, le haut comporte des bretelles et col droit, aucun problème de décolleté comme ça! Le bas est le plus surprenant, on dirait qu'il a été découpé brutalement car il est tout effiloché mais en fait c'est fait exprès. J'adore cette robe, il y une traîne qu'on peut rajouter en plus qui s'accroche au niveau de la taille derrière et composé d'un pan de soie de la même couleur que la robe et traîne environ 1 mètre derrière moi. J'ai décidé de porter des ballerines plates rouges et sais déjà comment coiffer mes cheveux. Je suis assise à mon bureau à attendre la réponse de Gripsec quand ma cheminée s'allume soudainement. Seuls de rares personnes connaissent mon adresse et le mot de passe alors je déverrouille l'accès et suis surprise de recevoir une note volante. Je l'attrape devant moi et sourie devant le mot de mon ami Gobelin. Il sera présent et arrivera d'ici 15 minutes avec les Berisford, le président était à Gringotts América lorsqu'il a reçu l'appel de Peter apparemment. Il viendra avec sa femme. Bon je vais rencontrer le couple le plus influent d'Amérique du Nord...et le jour de mon mariage avec mon âme-sœur...pas de quoi paniquer...MAIS JE PANIQUE! fiou fiou fiou, j'inspire, j'expire...j'inspire, j'expire. Voià je me calme. Je sens un élan d'amour et et calme arriver via le lien que je partage avec Peter et je lui envoie mon amour et ma gratitude.

Je décide d'aller voir mon petit garçon qui me manque beaucoup, et me dirige donc vers sa chambre, merci la magie car à l'extérieur c'est un mobilhome mais à l'intérieur ça ressemble plutôt à un manoir.

J'arrive devant la porte grande ouverte et vois mon bébé entrain de jouer avec Peter et Lynda et les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai comme l'impression de voir Rémus et Tonks de l'autre côté de la pièce entrain de les regarder aussi tout en souriant. Heureux de voir leur fils si heureux et aimé. Je croise leurs yeux et me rends compte qu'ils sont vraiment là, du moins leur esprit. Je retiens un sanglot et ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler. Je lis de la gratitude et de l'amour dans leurs yeux. Je leur envoie un bisou chacun avec ma main et après un dernier sourire ils disparaissent. Je reste un petit moment à digérer les au revoir...ils avaient l'air content de ce que j'ai fais pour Teddy alors je ne dois pas me débrouiller si mal que ça, non? Je suis sortie de mes pensée par mon bonhomme qui tire mon pantalon, mon regard tombe dans celui de mon homme et de ma belle mère qui me regardent inquiets puis je me baisse pour être à la hauteur de mon louveteau qui me prend dans ses bras.

Teddy - 'ma tiste?

Luna - Non mon cœur, je suis juste heureuse, Mère Magia vient de m'offrir la vision de deux personnes que j'ai beaucoup aimé et ils ont pu te voir être heureux mon cœur...je suis juste heureuse! Et toi tu t'amuse bien avec mamie et papa?

Teddy - 'pa, 'mie!...'ma on, 'pa mus, patit?

J'aspire l'air rapidement alors que je comprends qu'il les a vu aussi. Et le serre fort dans mes bras en fermant les yeux, lui murmurant mes paroles à l'oreille, assez fort pour que les autres entendent également.

Luna - Oui mon cœur, maman Tonks et papa Rémus sont partit rejoindre mon papa et ma maman, ils ont vu que tu étais très heureux avec nous et un magnifique petit garçon plein de vie, alors ils nous ont dit au revoir.

Teddy - 'mie li, 'pi ames?

Luna - Oui mon ange, ils ont retrouvés mamie Lily et papi James ainsi que tonton Sirius et mamie Andy.

Lorsque je les ré ouvre je tombe dans le regard de mon homme qui nous regarde émue, comprenant sans doute je que j'ai voulu dire à notre louveteau. Mon petit garçon me surprend avec ses paroles suivantes.

Teddy - ye aime 'ma!

Luna - Oh moi aussi mon amour! Maman t'aime trèèèèèès fort! De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, tu es mon merveilleux petit louveteau!

Teddy - 'ma fyèye soeuye?

Là c'est Peter qui inspire, surpris, puis me regarde les yeux brillants...moi je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir une grande famille, mais j'ai peur. Peur de la grossesse, peur de l'acte que je vais accomplir ce soir, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons, j'avais bien autre chose à faire que de m'amuser à ce genre de chose...j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger et de les laisser comme ma mère ma laissé...je sais que maman est morte en me protégeant et que si elle avait pu choisir elle serait encore en vie avec papa et moi, et nous formerions un belle famille avec peut-être des frères et sœurs. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je n'ai plus ma maman auprès de moi. Je ne veux pas que Teddy ou nos autres louveteaux vivent ça. Et je ne sais pas quoi répondre à mon fils. Un sentiment d'amour chaleureux se répand dans mon cœur et je regarde Peter qui me sourie rassurant. Il a du sentir ma peur et mon incertitude à travers notre lien.

Je me détache de mon bonhomme et rentre dans la chambre avec lui, Peter en profite pour me faire tomber dans ses bras et m'embrasser alors je décide de m'installer entre ses jambe assise par terre. Teddy vient se coller à moi et je lui explique ce qu'il va se passer tout à l'heure.

Luna - Alors mon bonhomme, tu sais que papa est mon âme-sœur?

Teddy - me soeuye?

Luna (souriante ) - Oui mon bonhomme, ça veut dire que papa est la deuxième moitié de maman, on est fait pour être tous les deux amoureux et faire tout pleins de bébés...

Teddy - fyèye soeuye?! viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 'dy gyan fyèye!

Lynda - ahah oui Teddy sera un grand frère, tu aimerais bien hein!

Teddy - Viiiiii 'mie na!

Peter - Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te donner tous pleins de petits frères et de petites sœurs mon louveteau!

Teddy (fronçant les sourcils) - seyon oup? Co 'ma 'pa?

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant. Est-ce que nos enfants seront des loups? J'ai ma louve Tala et Peter est un loup né avec Shadow...ils seraient sans aucun doute magiques et si pas un loup né alors un animagus loup comme moi je pense.

Lynda - tous les bébés d'un loup né seront forcément loup mon bonhomme, alors oui il y aura tous pleins de louveteaux comme toi!

Moi je panique mais ne laisse rien paraître...bon sang respire Luna, respire! Je sens les bras de Peter se resserrer autour de moi alors que Lynda chatouille Teddy en face de nous. Je ressens son amour via notre lien et je me laisse aller contre sa poitrine alors que ma panique se calme un peu. Je sens Shadow l'aider à me calmer en ronronnant contre mon oreille. Et j'avoue que ça fait des merveilles, je me relaxe et oublie la mention des enfants. Je ferme les yeux et profite de la chaleur et de l'odeur de mon mâle qui me recouvre entièrement, ma louve ronronne à son tour et je me sens toute chose. Peter se recule un peu et parle à sa mère alors que j'ai toujours les yeux fermés.

Peter - Lynda, pour le moment on ne pense pas aux bébés! Mais au mariage, et Luna était entrain d'expliquer quelque chose à Teddy.

Lynda - Oui tu as raison, allez mon grand on écoute maman et papa! On fera des chatouilles après..ok?

Teddy - oé 'mie na!

Je ré ouvre les yeux et me redresse accompagnée de Peter qui conserve mon dos collé à son torse.

Luna - Alors mon cœur, papa et moi allons faire une cérémonie d'union tout à l'heure dans la salle spéciale! Tu aura le droit de venir mais tu resteras avec mamie jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit, après tu pourra nous rejoindre et on mangera le buffet.

Teddy - Efes?

Luna (riant) - Oui mon ange, les elfes le préparent! Cette nuit tu resteras avec mamie et Kreatture veillera sur vous, mais demain tous les elfes seront en congés. Lynda, s'il y a le moindre soucis je veux que vous veniez tout de suite ici, j'ai installé toutes les protection possibles et inimaginables y compris de sang! Rien ni personne ne peut rentrer sans que je ne l'ai autorisé, y compris les créatures magiques et non magiques! Peter et toi êtes dans les barrières alors vous pouvez entrer et sortir comme vous le souhaitez. Ça ne te dérange pas de le garder Lynda, s'il te plaît?

Lynda - Bien sûr que non ma belle! J'adore ce petit louveteau! On va regarder un dessin animé et après on fera un gros câlin et au dodo! Tu aimerais Teddy?

Teddy - VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 'mie na! 'mie na!

Peter - Bon alors c'est conclu, non?

On se met à rire tous les trois alors que Teddy se jette dans les bras de sa mamie na! Je suis rassurée, une bonne chose de faite. Je ressens des invités à l'entrée du mobilhome, les Berisford et Gripsec sont arrivés. Une entrée autorisée d'un elfe de Séverus dans l'entrée et deux autres signatures magiques arrivent en transplanant dehors aussi. Bon tout le monde est là. Je me dégage des bras de Peter avec beaucoup de mal, et l'embrasse tendrement.

Peter - Un soucis?

Luna - Tous nos invités sont arrivés, Kreatture va les faire entrer et je vais les accueillir et puis m'habiller, tu devrais en faire de même.

Peter - Et pour Teddy?

Luna - Je m'en occupe.

J'agite la main devant mon fils et il se retrouve vêtu d'une robe d'un costume trois pièces noir avec une chemise blanche et les armoiries Potter Black gravées dessus. J'agite la main sur sa tête et il se retrouve débarbouillé et bien coiffé. Je fais de même avec Lynda qui se retrouve vêtue d'un belle robe couleur pêche qui lui va comme un gant. Je l'interroge du regard pour sa coiffure et elle hausse les épaules alors je décide de faire une petite pointe de légimancie histoire de voir si elle a une idée et bingo, j'ai une image. J'agite la main et aussitôt un magnifique chignon coiffé décoiffé libérant quelques boucles prend place sur sa tête. Une léger maquillage orne son visage, sans faire d'histoire je peux certifier que ma belle mère est une très belle femme. Je me tourne vers mon lié et le voix subjugué par sa mère. Je sourie et après un dernier bisous à mon fils et à mon homme je descends accueillir mes invités qui ont été dirigés vers le salon.

Je m'approche vers Gripsec que je vois tout de suite. Et le prends dans mes bras, il m'a manqué.

Luna - Gripsec mon ami! Que le sang de vos ennemis coule à flots!

Gripsec - Milady! Que votre or coule à flots!

Luna - Oh Gripsec je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir! Je suis désolé de vous donner un délais aussi court mais tout s'est décidé assez rapidement, je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez pu nous honorer de votre présence à notre union!

Gripsec - Ne vous en faites pas Lady Luna! Dès que j'ai vu Mr Rumancek vous protéger de Scrimgeour je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'unir à vous! Ou est votre moitié?

Luna - Oh il termine de se préparer avec sa maman et notre louveteau, je vais moi même y aller rapidement, je souhaitais vous accueillir tout avant. Kreatture va vous apporter des rafraîchissements sous peu.

Et comme s'il m'avait entendu des plateaux apparurent comme par magie sur la table présente dans le salon avec des verres rempli dessus. Je prends congé auprès de mon ami et me dirige vers le président Américain.

Luna - Mr le président, madame. C'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous avoir dans mon humble demeure en ce jour de festivité. Pardonnez le délais aussi court avant la cérémonie.

Berisford - Appelez moi Andrew, Milady, voici ma merveilleuse épouse, Ludmilla. Nous comprenons la décision subite de votre union, Mr Rumancek vous aime de toute son âme et de tout son cœur, ça se voit que vous l'aimez aussi!

Ludmilla - Enchanté Milady, toutes nos félicitations.

Luna - Appelez moi Luna tous les deux, c'est un plaisir de faire votre rencontre, Andrew et Ludmilla, merci à vous deux. J'ai une dette à votre égard Andrew, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et avez évité que mon lié et ma famille ne soit attaqué et blessé, comment puis je la rembourser?

Andrew - Voyons, pas de ça entre nous! J'ai mal fait mon travail et un de mes gens s'est fait attaqué! Une dame du royaume magique d'autant plus, c'est inacceptable! C'est un honneur pour notre patrie qu'une guerrière telle que vous soit lié et unie avec un de nos respectable loup! Alors votre dette est considéré comme réglée!

Je reste surprise devant les paroles du président Berisford, mais me reprends rapidement et complimente sa charmante épouse. Elle a l'air d'être la bonté et la gentillesse incarnée. Je finis par prendre congé puis me dirige vers la cousine de mon homme et son lié. Il faut vraiment que j'aille m'habiller ensuite, le temps tourne!

Luna - Mlle Rumancek, Mr Stuart, c'est un plaisir de partager votre compagnie en ce jour de festivité! Merci d'être présent malgré le délais aussi court. Peter sera très heureux de votre présence à tous les deux!

Destiny - C'est un plaisir d'assister à l'union de mon cousin avec vous Milady, merci de nous avoir invité. Je vous en prie appelez moi Destiny.

Stuart - Appelez moi Stuart Milady, et c'est un honneur d'être présent à votre cérémonie de liaison Milady! Merci de nous avoir invité.

Luna - Appelez moi Luna tous les deux! C'est normal que vous soyez présent, vous êtes de la famille! Et je n'en ai plus alors je chérie celle que je viens de trouver...j'en profite pour vous remercier également de m'avoir sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette envers vous, le prés...Andrew n'a rien voulu entendre et la déclaré comme réglée pour lui, et vous? Comment puis-je régler celle que j'ai envers vous deux?

Ils se regardent un instant dans les yeux et c'est Stuart qui me répond finalement.

Stuart - Si je peux demander Mil...Luna, Destiny et moi aimerions nous unir dans les prochains mois et nous serions honoré si vous pouviez assister à notre cérémonie avec votre famille.

J'ouvre de grands yeux et regarde immédiatement Destiny dans les yeux pour être certaine que c'est une réelle demande, et ce que j'y lis me laisse émue et je me jette dans les bras de Destiny en lui murmurant un grand oui à l'oreille. Ses bras se ressert autour de mon corps et nous restons comme ça pendant près d'une minute, je me détache et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je prends Stuart dans mes bras également mais évite le bisou et lui donne la même réponse qu'à sa fiancée. Je me détache et leur demande de nous tenir au courant de la date puis prends congé pour aller me préparer. La cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer et je dois encore prendre une douche. Sur le chemin je suis rejoint par Peter dans un costume semblable à celui de Teddy, il est tellement sexy et je sens une chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre qui me fait haleter un peu. Je me reprends tout de suite.

Luna - Mon chéri tu est magnifiquement apprêté, et super sexy!

Peter (riant) - Merci mon amour, et tu n'es pas prête!

Luna - On ne peut pas commencer la cérémonie sans la mariée ne t'en fais pas!

Nous nous embrassons tendrement et sommes séparés par un raclement de gorge, je me détache de mon lié à contre cœur et croise le regard de Séverus, enfin celui de son fantôme et décide de lui envoyer une petite touche de magie pour lui faire connaître ma joie de le voir.

Luna - Séverus! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! J'espère que je n'interromps aucun brassage?

Séverus - Luna, ma petite Luna, tu sais très bien que rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher d'assister et de présider ta cérémonie de mariage! Alors tu va me présenter le cornichon qui s'est vu lié à un aimant à ennui tel que toi?!

Luna (riant) - Peter, voici Séverus, enfin son fantôme. Séverus voici mon lié, Peter Rumancek, un loup garou.

Séverus - Oh c'est pas vrai! Je me débarrasse de deux cabots et tu en ramène un autre dans la famille?!

Je me raidie au rappel de la mort de Rémus et Sirius et lui répond plus froidement que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Luna - Si tu n'es pas content espèce d'ectoplasme terreur des cachots tu n'as qu'à retourner d'où tu viens, il me manque suffisamment de personne pour partager ce jour avec moi sans que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie!

Je me retourne et pose ma tête sur la poitrine de Peter qui rage face aux paroles de Séverus et au chagrin qu'il doit ressentir venant de moi via notre lien.

Séverus - Je suis désolé petite Luna...tu sais que je parles souvent sans réfléchir...une mauvaise habitude que je ne risque pas de perdre et que j'avais en commun avec le cabot...seul le loup avec plus de jugeote. Je suis heureux pour toi et Teddy si vous êtes heureux!

Je me détache de Peter et me retourne vers Séverus, les larmes aux yeux en hochant la tête pour confirmer notre bonheur. Un micro sourire orne le visage translucide de mon ancien professeur de potion et ami et je lui envoie une autre pique de magie pour lui dire que les excuses sont acceptées et qu'il est pardonné. J'embrasse Peter et demande à Séverus de se diriger vers la salle de cérémonie avec tout le monde.

Luna - J'arrive d'ici 10 minutes. Merci.

Peter - Allez va te préparer mon cœur. Je te retrouve là bas!

Luna - Merci mon chéri, a tout de suite!

Séverus - Fais toi toute belle princesse des Gryffondor!

Je lui tire la langue et me dirige rapidement vers ma chambre. Je rentre dans la pièce et vais immédiatement prendre ma douche, je me lave les cheveux et applique un sortilège sur mes jambes et sous les bras pour éviter la repousse des poils, il ne faut oublier que je suis une femme et que d'ici quelques heures je serais intime pour la première fois avec un homme il faut que je me pomponne un minimum...maman me manque...bon sang je n'ai jamais eu LA discussion sur le sexe et personne n'a pris le temps de m'expliquer comment sa se passe avec un homme...heureusement que les livres existent, mais ça ne remplace pas l'échange avec une maman. Je ne met pas de lotion hydratante sur mon corps car l'odeur entêtante dérange mon odorat développé par Tala. Je ferme les yeux et imagine ma coiffure, j'agite doucement les mains au dessus de ma tête et mes cheveux se sèchent aussitôt puis une tresse très sophistiquée se forme, dans laquelle j'inclus des émeraudes et des rubis pour bien rappeler à quelles maisons j'appartiens.

Je me regarde dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse et me trouve belle. La coiffure me va comme un gant! J'utilise quelques sortilèges de maquillage vu dans un magasine a Poudlard et aussitôt mes paupières se colorent de blanc avec un trait d'eye liner sur le dessus et du crayon Khôl sur le dessous de l'œil. Je ne touche pas à mon teint qui est déjà bien et agite la main pour qu'une légère couche de stick à lèvre couleur cerise clair colore mes lèvres. Je mets une paire de boucle d'oreilles avec des rubis sur l'une et des émeraudes sur l'autre. Et voilà je suis prête. Je souffle un bon coup et transplane délicatement vers la salle de cérémonie ou tout le monde est installé.

La marche nuptiale se met en route et j'entre doucement, Peter se trouve de l'autre côté près du calice qui recevra notre sang, et derrière lequel se trouve notre maître de cérémonie: Séverus. Les invités sont répartis de chaque côtés de l'allée, assis sur des chaises, et Teddy est dans les bras de Lynda. Peter me regarde, ému et heureux, je le sens à travers notre lien. J'en ai presque les jambes qui flanchent tellement son amour pour moi m'inonde de bonheur, et dire qu'il y quelques jours on pouvait pas se voir en peinture! Je remonte l'allée et arrive en face de mon lié, je me positionne de l'autre côté du calice et tiens la main de Peter qui se trouve à l'opposé de Séverus. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, les larmes faisant leur apparition mais aucune ne coulera. Je jette un œil sur mon fils et le trouve rayonnant dans les bras de sa mamie, elle aussi rayonnante de fierté et de bonheur. Je reporte mon attention sur la cérémonie.

Peter (murmurant) - Tu es époustouflante mon amour!

Luna (murmurant) - Tu es pas mal toi aussi mon cœur!

Séverus - Bien, finissons-en! Nous sommes réuni en ce jour pour assister à l'union magique de ce couple d'âme-soeurs, Lady Luna Potter Black et Peter Rumancek maître loup, et ce devant Magia. Si quelqu'un ici s'oppose à la liaison qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise à jamais, même si c'est trop tard puisqu'ils sont déjà unis chez les loups...alors? Personne? Au moins ils sont mieux élevés que la bande de cornichons à qui j'ai enseigné! Remarque personne ne peut faire fondre un chaudron comme Longdubat! Et Weasley...bon sang comment il n'arrêtait pas de te coller, j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un assortiment d'ingrédients pour mes potions!

Je lui envoie une petite pique de magie pour le ramener à la cérémonie tout en essayant de contenir le fou rire qui m'a pris dès le début de son monologue. On ne le changera jamais, même dans la mort. Il se reprend et je crois que s'il avait pu rougir il serait aussi rouge qu'une tomate maintenant. Il se reprend et me fait un signe de tête vers l'athamée près du calice, que je prends délicatement par la manche.

Séverus - Alors continuons. Luna si tu veux bien commencer.

Je m'ouvre délicatement la paume de la main et verse un peu de sang dans le calice, Peter me suit en répétant les même gestes. Dès que le sang est mélangé dans le récipient, Peter repose l'athamée sur l'autel et Séverus continue la cérémonie.

Séverus - Que le sang donné volontairement par ces deux âmes-sœurs soit béni et accepté en offrande pour Magia.

Le calice se met à briller d'une belle lumière dorée, qui devient de plus en plus lumineuse jusqu'à nous éblouir tous. Après quelques secondes l'intensité diminue et le sang offert s'élève du calice devant nous en deux fils égaux, dont chacun se dirige et s'arrête devant Peter et moi. Comme en attente d'instructions.

Séverus - Luna, acceptes-tu cet homme loup comme compagnon d'âme, de corps et de vie devant Magia et nous tous?

Luna - Oui, je l'accepte devant Magia et vous tous!

Je suis tellement émue que j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir formuler ma réponse à voix haute de façon clair et précise, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je regarde Peter dans les yeux et lui transmet tout mon amour pour lui via notre lien.

Séverus Peter, acceptes-tu cette femme louve et sorcière comme compagne d'âme, de corps et de vie devant Magia et nous tous?

Peter (ému) - Oui, je l'accepte devant Magia et vous tous!

Une larme de bonheur coule sur ma joue et je ne fais rien pour stopper sa course. Les fils de sang qui stagnaient devant nous s'animent soudainement. Ils terminent leur chemin autour de l'annulaire gauche de chacun de nous deux où ils s'enroulent et forment une alliance qui s'illuminent et laissent ensuite la place au tatouage d'une alliance simple chez Peter, et à un ensemble fiançailles et alliance chez moi. Je suis surprise et Peter aussi d'après sa réaction, mais nous sommes complètement mariés! Il ne reste plus que...la nuit de noce, mais on a encore du temps...profitons juste.

Séverus - Je vous déclare uni devant Magia! Consort Rumancek vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse!

Peter me prend dans ses bras puis m'embrasse comme si nous étions au bout de notre vie. Je ressens tous pleins de papillons dans le bas du ventre et mon souffle se fait plus hiératique. Mes jambes ressemblent à de la gelée et je n'ai qu'une envie ne faire qu'un avec mon mari!

XxxxxxxxxX

La suite de la cérémonie est un peu brumeuse pour moi...tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que Kreatture et nos elfes ont installés le buffet préparé en notre honneur et nous avons été félicités par nos invités, émus devant notre cérémonie maritale. Gripsec est venu nous féliciter et me certifier que plus aucune demande en mariage ne me serait transmise. Même Séverus, que nous avons remercié pour cette superbe prestation de maître de cérémonie, nous a souhaité tout plein de bonheur et tout plein de louveteaux pour ma plus grande gêne et le plaisir de Peter.

Teddy et Lynda sont également venu nous embrasser et Teddy m'a dit que j'étais magnifique. Lynda était émue d'avoir marié sont fils unique, mais très heureuse pour nous. Mon cerveau ne s'est remis en route que lorsque le dernier invité à quitté nos protections. Et c'est comme si je revenais à moi même, je regarde autour de moi pour apercevoir mon mari avec notre louveteau dans les bras. Je m'approche et dépose un baisé au coin de la bouche de Peter et caresse tendrement les cheveux de Teddy qui s'est endormi. Je lui fais un bisous et nous accompagnons Lynda jusqu'à chez elle pour coucher notre fils. Peter l'embrasse sur le front puis le dépose dans le lit parapluie de Lynda et je le borde à mon tour en lui donnant sa peluche loup, pendant que mon époux remercie sa mère. Après un dernier au revoir à ma belle mère nous retournons chez nous. Peter insiste pour me porter dans ses bras pour passer le pas de la porte et je ris devant sa bouille du chat potté qu'il essaye de faire. Je le laisse faire et il m'embrasse en remerciement, mais bien vite le bisous de merci s'enflamme et laisse place à la passion et au désir. Nous sommes stoppé dans notre élan par Kreatture qui apparaît.

Kreatture - Kreatture est désolé de déranger les maîtres dans la finalisation de leur lien mais Kreatture doit prévenir les maître que nous autres elfes avons préparé la suite des maîtres comme il convient. Kreatture au nom de tous les elfes Potter et Black vous félicitent et vous souhaitent une grande et heureuse lignée.

Peter - Merci Kreatture. Merci à tous les elfes. Je suis très heureux de faire partit de cette grande famille et d'avoir trouvé ma compagne en cette merveilleuse jeune femme si douce, tendre et généreuse!

Kreatture - Kreatture savait que maître Peter serait un bon mari pour la maîtresse! Kreatture va de suite veiller sur petit maître Teddy et maîtresse Lynda! Bonne nuit de noce maîtresse Luna, maître Peter.

Luna - Merci Kreatture, pour tout et remercie tous les elfes Potter et Black s'il te plaît! N'oubliez pas votre journée de congé demain! Pour tous! Et encore merci à toi mon ami! Va te reposer.

Il disparaît comme il est venu et je regarde mon mari dans les yeux avant que le désir ne nous reprenne subitement. Nous nous embrassons, moi toujours dans ses bras, lui se dirigeant vers notre suite. Nous nous stoppons puis après avoir ouvert la porte je reste subjuguée par la pièce. Les elfes ont fait des merveilles, mon ancien lit deux places est devenu un magnifique lit King size. Les murs ont désormais la couleur du ciel un soir de pleine lune, et un splendide tableau de Shadow et Tala allongés l'un tout près de l'autre dans la forêt tandis qu'un louveteau qui doit être Teddy gambade entre eux orne le dessus de notre tête de lit. Pour l'occasion la chambre n'est éclairée que par des bougies qui dégagent une ambiance tamisée. Des pétales de roses sur notre lit forment un grand cœur parfait, et sur une des table de nuit se trouve une bouteille de champagne accompagnée de deux flûtes pour le déguster. Sur la seconde table de chevet, un saladier remplie de fraises rouge et juteuses accompagné d'une coupelle de chocolat fondu charmé pour rester tiède et fondu. Le tout, très romantique, n'attend que d'être dévoré sensuellement. Peter me regarde dans les yeux, me dévoilant tout son bonheur d'être uni à moi et me pose cette question un peu embarrassante.

Peter - Alors madame Rumancek, prête pour notre première nuit ensemble?

Luna (taquine) - On a déjà passé une nuit ensemble mon amour, tu ne te souviens pas?

Peter - ça ne compte pas, tu étais blessée et récupérais!

Luna - Je suis anxieuse, c'est la première fois que...

Peter - Je comprends Luna, moi aussi je suis anxieux, j'ai peur de te faire mal et de mal m'y prendre...

Luna - J'aurais mal au début, mais après ça ira...juste Peter, sois doux et tout ira bien s'il te plaît!

Peter - Tout pour toi ma femme!

 ** **ƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔ**** ** **ƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔ**** ** **ƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔ****

 ** _ _ **ƔƔƔƔ ATTENTION LEMON! ƔƔƔƔ**__**

Peter me pose délicatement sur mes pieds tandis que ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes pour un ballet endiablé et passionné. Ses mains tiennent mes hanches avec tendresses alors que sa bouche descend le long de la ligne de ma mâchoire pour se diriger dans le creux de mon cou où il dépose une multitudes de baiser papillons sensuels. Le plaisir et le désir augmentent dans mon corps et je ne peux empêcher mes mains de toucher la marchandise comme on dit. Au fur et à mesure des attouchements sensuels et des baisers, les vêtements rejoignent le sol et nous nous dirigeons vers notre lit. Je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, dans mon ensemble de sous vêtement sexy : soutiens gorge et boxer en dentelle transparente rouge, laissant presque voir tout mon corps. Seuls la zone de dentelle de mes tétons et de ma région intime n'est pas transparente. Peter, lui, ne porte qu'un boxer tout noir qui ne cache pas beaucoup son énorme virilité. Je suis tellement surprise que Peter sourie à ma tête. J'espère que ça ne va pas faire trop mal quand même et que tout va rentrer... il se met au dessus de moi et caresse tendrement ma joue, me vole un baisé puis se recule un peu.

Peter - Tout va bien mon cœur? On continue, ou tu veux que je m'arrête?

Luna - Non tout va bien, on peut continuer mon amour, si tu le veux aussi?!

Peter - Bien sûr que je le veux ma chérie, tu es certaine?

Je hoche la tête en acquiescement, puis il se rapproche de moi pour me ré embrasser tendrement, la passion reprend bientôt le dessus et nos mains caressent l'autre sans plus aucune gêne. Un geste de la main et nos sous vêtements sont retirés, un autre et le sortilège de contraception est lancé. Une fois nu, Peter rapproche nos deux intimités et viens caresser mon antre avec ses doigts, je le sens titiller mon bouton de nerfs et le plaisir se fait bientôt plus concentré, au fur et à mesure que mon orgasme se forme Peter détache ses lèvres des miennes et sème toute une myriades de baisers papillons et sensuels de ma bouche vers mon ventre en passant par ma gorge et mes seins dont il s'occupe à merveille. Arrivé à mon nombril il continue sa descente et ses doigts sont bientôt remplacés par sa bouche. J'étais déjà au bord du précipice du plaisir mais dès qu'il aspire mon bouton de nerfs mon orgasme explose et je crie le nom de mon amant de plaisir.

Luna - PETER!

Il ne me laisse même pas récupérer qu'il continue d'aspirer, de lécher, et de mordiller mon intimité comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ses doigts reprennent leur travail plus profondément alors qu'il en insère un dans mon vagin. L'inconfort de cette présence est momentané et bien vite mon plaisir commence à se reconstruire. Il en vient faire des va et viens avec ses doigts et en insère ensuite un second. Je me cambre de plaisir et gémie inlassablement.

Luna - Peter...Oh oui...Oh Peter...mmm...Oh ne...ne t'arrête pas...oh c'est si bon...mmmm

Alors qu'il continue ses va et viens l'ajout d'un troisième doigt couplé au travail de sa bouche me fait bientôt atteindre un second orgasme, où je crie encore son nom.

Luna - PETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrr!

Le temps que je redescende de mon nuage, un peu plus difficilement que pour le premier, je sens mon amant sortir ses doigts de mon antre très humide de plaisir, et décoller ses lèvres pour refaire le même chemin qu'à la descente et s'arrêter un moment sur mes seins où il lèche, suce et mordille mes tétons. Le plaisir n'est pas le même mais tout aussi agréable. Il finit par remonter vers mes lèvres et m'embrasse passionnément alors que je peux goûter mon propre plaisir sur sa langue. Il stoppe le baisé et nous laisse tout deux haletant et transpirant. On se regarde droit dans les yeux et je peux lire tellement d'amour dans son regarde assombrit par le désir et le plaisir.

Luna - Je t'aime Peter!

Je vois l'émotion que ma déclaration lui procure et des étoiles de joie se forment dans son regard.

Peter - Moi aussi je t'aime ma Luna ! Tu es tellement belle mon amour.

Je lui fais un grand sourire alors que des étoiles doivent également apparaître dans mes yeux, et bientôt nous nous ré embrassons passionnément. Peter se place entre mes cuisses ouvertes et place sont pénis à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il recule sa tête en stoppant le baiser et me questionne muettement pour être certain que je le veuille vraiment, mais je coupe toute interrogation et l'embrasse en bougeant mes hanche en accord. Il avance un peu et je ne grimace même pas devant cette intrusion, il m'a vraiment bien préparé avec ses doigts. Je suis tellement lubrifiée et élargie que je ne suis même pas certaine que la rupture de mon hymen me fasse vraiment mal. Il continue son avancement et bientôt un obstacle empêche tout mouvement. Je le ressers contre moi pour l'encourager casser cette barrière qui confirmera que nous sommes mari et femme, que nous sommes un, qu'il est l'homme que j'aime et mon amant, et le père de nos autre louveteaux...

Un coup sec vers le fond de mon vagin et il perce ma barrière sans presque aucune douleur pour moi. Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre en moi et je sais qu'il m'envoie tout son amour et ses remords pour ma douleur. Je lui renvoie tout mon amour également et il entame aussitôt des va et viens lents et sensuels. Je sens les vagues de plaisir augmenter tout comme le rythme des va et viens de Peter qui se fait plus rapide, plus intense, et bientôt arrive notre délivrance à tous les deux. Nous crions notre plaisir dans un souffle commun alors que Peter déverse sa graine en moi...

Luna/Peter - PETER!/LUNA!

 ** _ _ **ƔƔƔƔ FIN LEMON.ƔƔƔƔ**__**

 ** **ƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔ**** ** **ƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔ**** ** **ƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔƔ****

...et alors que Tala fait ressortir mes crocs je les plante dans le creux de l'épaule gauche de mon mari tandis que Shadow fait de même et qu'il plante ses crocs dans le creux de mon épaule gauche, nous marquant comme compagnons. Plus rien ni personne ne pourra contester cette union ni la dissoudre! Notre chambre s'illumine brusquement annonçant la validité de notre union et mettant fin au rituel marital.

Nous nous décrochons chacun de l'épaule de l'autre et Peter se retire de moi, me déclenchant un frisson à la perte brusque et au vide de mon intimité. Il se couche sur le dos à sa place et je viens me caler dans ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine. Nous sommes essoufflés mais heureux.

Peter - ça va mon cœur, je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal?

Luna - Non mon amour, tu as été absolument parfait! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour une première fois! Merci Peter!

Peter - J'en suis heureux ma belle louve!

Nous nous embrassons tendrement, puis décidons de manger quelques fraises au chocolat avec une autre coupe de champagne, avant de se laisser emporter pour un second round sexuel. Nous arrêtons après le quatrième, à bout de force. Toutes les fraises mangés et le champagne bu, nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans sentir le tatouage qui apparaît dans le creux du poignet gauche de chacun d'entre nous. Finalement nous aurons eu une superbe nuit de noce!

* * *

Alors ce chapitre 7? Verdict?

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard phénoménal que j'ai pris avec LUPA! J'ai eu beau faire, et refaire ce chapitre pratiquement 10 fois, rien ne me convenait...c'est le meilleur jet que j'ai pu avoir mais il ne me convient pas à 100%...Je suis désolé, j'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment.

Je ne vous promet rien pour le chapitre suivant, mais je pense le poster grand max début Août...Ce sont les vacances et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, comme beaucoup d'entre vous...j'ai également ma muse qui est partie en vacances pour cette fic alors désolé pour le grand délais...

je vous fais beaucoup de XoXo et vous dis à très vite.

xoxo Shalimare ^^.


	8. AN

_**Bonjour tous le monde.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël (trèèèès en retard) et une très bonne Nouvelle Année 2020.**_

 _ **Ma muse n'est toujours pas au top, mais je n'abandonne aucunes de mes histoires, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore et toutes mes excuses pour cette looooooongue attente.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés mes histoires en favoris et ou alerts, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que mes histoires plaisent quand même à quelqu'un.**_

 _ **Xoxo à vous tous.**_

 _ **Shalimare.**_


End file.
